Ouran Host Club, Plus a Maid
by mimikaito52
Summary: I broke your stupid vase..again, apparently. Fine, but do I really have to wear this maid costume? And why is my cousin Haruhi a boy? Whatever, just read my memoirs...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Taking the first step in any situation has got to be the hardest decision you can ever make. I know the thought of changing itself is scary, and you immediately miss the lifestyle you led before but…if we never changed, wouldn't that mean that we're stuck in whatever small, suitable life we led, never knowing what's beyond that black, frightening abyss?

Well, my abyss ended up being an actual step forward. Into the grounds of Ouran High School, where everything was almost as eccentric and bourgeoisie as I assumed it would be, from the garish pink clock tower to the bubbling fountain bubbling smack bang In the middle of what I assumed was the quad.

I know it's immature to think that everything is going to change with this one step when really it all changed when I even considered the idea to begin with.

I still hesitate though.

This would mark the beginning of a new part of my life. Would I like it? Would I absolutely detest every moment of it? Or would I be in the middle—which I usually am in about important stuff like this. Only one way to find out I told myself.

I took that step forward.

And as my legs led me away I can't really say I felt any different, I guess it was okay, walking down the grounds across this huge quad with people I have never met before, or have only seen in those dishy celebrity magazines…and then there was little old me.

I don't like to wallow in self-pity, really, but next to these guys, I was about as insignificant as the dirt—which probably cost more than my allowance—under their pricey school shoes.

I lugged my bag across, receiving strange looks and the rare demur greeting now and then. I stared down into the mesmerizing pools of the fountain and saw my reflection. A normal girl, wearing a bright yellow dress with poofy shoulders that hardly accentuated the long hair that was basically untameable that ran down her neck and halfway down the back. Hidden behind these bangs were my olive-ish eyes—deceivingly calm but totally panicked on the inside. I mean, what if I didn't like it here? What if I made a whopping count of zero friends? But then, I exhaled calmly…

But then Haruhi is here.

Yeah, Haruhi is my only friend. I can count of good ol' Haruhi, right? Who needed these rich folks anyway? Haruhi was here.

I closed my eyes excitedly. In fact, when I was done putting my bags away, I was going to look for Haruhi straightaway. Maybe she could show me the workings of this place and help me not get lost—which was, let's face it, inevitable.

Right, I felt my pocket for the torn piece of paper Mr Fujioka had written the words Music Room 3 on. Yup, I'd find Haruhi there for sure, he assured me.

…

Now, there was something else totally weird Mr Fujioka had also added. Something about Haruhi being in danger, surrounded by dodgy, lecherous men. That was why it was up to me to protect my best friend from middle school. That's right.

Come snow or sleet I'd be right by Haruhi's side, fending off all those creepy perverts in this school.

I stopped finally when I saw the overhead sign: MUSIC ROOM 3.

It was strange, but Haruhi never struck me as the musical type. For one, she couldn't sing to save her life at karaoke night and instruments couldn't be an option because her singing clearly illustrated how tone deaf she was.

I shrugged, placing a hand on the golden door handle.

Perhaps she'd changed…we're all allowed to, right?

As soon as even a crack availed itself, thousands of red rose petals swirled out of Music Room 3.

I shut the door.

That was so weird.

Maybe a window was open on the inside and some flower petals were coming out here?

I opened the door an inch. More petals.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

A choir of male voices rang, greeting me. I can imagine my expression was halfway between derisive and panicked because…well, that's kind of what I was hoping my face came across as. As a bright light dimmed, I noticed a line of male students all beaming at me, welcoming me in.

"Oh, you must be new," the tall blond one moved forward. I widened my eyes in recognition.

"Tamaki Suoh?"

"_Mais oui…_my reputation must be exceeding me," he murmured, gripping his forehead dramatically. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, you see," he grasped my hand in both his palms and appealed to me with his large purple eyes. I seriously could not look away. "I can't help how handsome I am."

"And who might—" a shorter boy peered down at me over Tamaki's shoulder. He had orange hair and topaz eyes that sent a shiver down my spine—what is it with all their eyes?

"—you be?" on Tamaki's left, an identical face popped up, grinning wickedly.

I must not freak out.

I must not freak out.

I must not—

"AYA!" I blustered, taking my hand out of Tamaki's and rushing past him. I must clear my mind.

"I'm HONEY!" a child-like—no, this has got to be a child—lifted up a pink bunny into my face. "This is Usa-chan!"

"Erm…hello."

"And this is Takashi!" I'm having trouble trying to figure out why I looked up at the child with the sandy hair before noticing the tall student he was perched on. He nodded somewhat curtly.

"And who are you looking for?" Tamaki's voice queried.

I backed away from the child and the other guy, keeping my hand clutched firmly to my chest. I was starting to hyperventilate.

I closed my eyes. "Haruhi Fujioka," I rushed.

"Here I am."

I widened my eyes.

That had to be Haruhi's voice I heard just now. It had to be. That same light, kind of impartial tone that my best friend had always possessed. HARUHI!

I looked over my shoulder.

"…"

That is not Haruhi.

The Haruhi I know?

Yeah, she's a girl.

NOT a boy. I think I'd remember that. But the face, the stance, the voice! It all belonged to Haruhi…but instead of a yellow poofy dress? She had on the men's uniform.

Oh my God. Haruhi is cross-dressing.

"Haru-ch-chan?" I felt my face grow pale. Don't ask me how I felt it, I just know it did.

Haruhi stared at me for a while, like a stranger. Before I saw the proverbial light bulb light up, that is.

"Aya?" she asked derisively.

Which is about the time I felt my legs give way under me and the scene before me tilt sideways.

"Uh-oh," Haruhi's voice rang.

Then there was a huge crash.

And thus…began my r_eal _step forward. Or backward…it's difficult to tell with the Host Club.


	2. Starting Out

Chapter 1:

The story really starts here.

All that stuff before? Background information, so you don't get as confused as I did the first time I woke up after passing out on the cold floor of the Music Room.

"Is she okay, Takashi?"

"Yes."

"Way to go boss, you freaked her out with your weirdness."

"Why do you always creep out the first-comers?"

"You come on too strong!" that was in unison.

Whimper. Whimper.

"Oh, stop it all of you,"—that sounded like—"I told you, she's an old friend of mine. Her name's Aya and she's a little fragile at times. She's anaemic so when she gets too excited or emotional she passes out. It has nothing to do with you, sempai."

Instead of cold floor, I woke up to comfy sofa. Nice upgrade.

I rubbed my head.

"She's coming to!"

I hesitantly opened one eye.

I regretted the action almost immediately.

"She's ALIVE! Oh, Haruhi, she's ALIVE!"

"I wasn't worried sempai, you can let go of me now."

"You had _us_ worried there," a glasses-clad student loomed over me, something close to concern on his face. He lifted up his glasses. "A lawsuit is the last thing we need."

I stared at him, for lack of a better word, flatly.

I straightened. The one with the glasses continued.

"You see, you lost consciousness so suddenly, you seem to have bumped the vase Haruhi spent half of the semester paying out of her nose for. So…unfortunately, she's going to have to pay it off again," he tilted his head and smiled kindly, when what he was saying was pretty cruel. Some of his black hair came out of the smooth curl on one side of his face. "With your help, of course."

"Well, Aya, what do you say?" Haruhi smiled, leaning over the couch suddenly. "Want to help me out?"

It's not like I had a choice, really. This was going pretty fast for me. Does that mean I'm concussed?

"You want me to be a host?" That's what they welcomed me in saying, right? Host Club?

"No," Kyoya replied, "you're much too feminine for that."

"…"

I can't believe I just found that statement insulting.

But the way he put it (so coldly) I found it hard not to.

"It'd be difficult to hide the fact that you're a girl," one twin came up really close to me.

"…so it's better we don't hide the fact."

"But our other customers," Tamaki rubbed his chin. "They'll be very jealous if we flaunt you about too much… I know!" he snapped his fingers. "you'll be our HELPER!"

…

So, I'm a maid now.

I know Tamaki said helper, but after he showed me my 'duties', they all seem to have 'maid-ish' implications. I have to import the cakes, clean the tea sets, sweep the floor of crumbs and get them 'commoner coffee' (whatever the hell that is).

I sighed tiredly.

Whatever, I saw this coming, in a way.

Haruhi had been regaling me with tales of the Host Club—excluding the fact that she cross-dressed to pay her debts and the Host Club had NOTHING to do with the room it associated itself with—and the unique characters within the club. One of which was the unmistakable 'Prince' type, Tamaki Suoh. He seemed nice, yeah, but Mr Fujioka warned me not to be taken in by his Casanova persona.

Tamaki is a cruel, heartless man who wants nothing but to have his way with Haruhi…

Or so I'm told.

However, I'm doubting the accusation from the get-go. Especially considering the fact that when Haruhi and I changed clothes (just to check if I could dress as a boy) his face lit up redder than the rose petals I had seen earlier that day when he set eyes on Haru-chan.

Which led me to the conclusion—Haruhi and Tamaki were destined for coupledom. I mean, I know Haruhi's a little too practical for someone as…_special_ as Tamaki.

So should I do something about it?

No.

Why?

Because Mr Fujioka is not a man/woman to be messed with.

But still.

I looked over my shoulder.

Tamaki was staring lovingly at Haruhi, who was ironically staring at the girl she was chatting up—oh dear God, the levels of wrongness that statement possesses is beyond me. Haruhi please…remain on the 'road to womanhood' and marry a 'respectable man' like Mr Fujioka wants you to (but not Tamaki. Mr Fujioka stressed _anyone_ but Tamaki)!

Sigh…well, enough daydreaming.

I picked up my broom just as Kyoya turned around to go to the backroom. Phew. That was close…last time he had caught me goofing off he made me work overtime. And since when have I had a job anyway? I'm here to pursue my dreams in a career and study but instead I'm watching rich men entertain extremely bored rich women.

When did my life get so screwed up anyway?

I even overheard this conversation between the twins and their customers:

"Yes, we've been there for a few holidays. The view from our villa is truly—Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped, before turning to Karou. "Did you hurt yourself?" he whispered, grasping Karou's hand.

"No, I just cut my finger a little," he smiled in apology. "You don't have to worry, Hikaru."

"But please Karou, take better care of yourself," Hikaru begged, burying his head in Karou's hand. "If you hurt yourself…I just don't know…what I'd…" he choked up perfectly.

"Ooooh, how sweet!" a female customer wailed. She and her acquaintance wiped tears from their eyes at the exchange. "Such adorable brotherly love!"

Gag me.

Really hard.

With this spoon right here.

I made my way over to their table and bent over tiredly. I picked up the knife, cleaned it of what little blood was there on my apron and cut the cake into equal slices (this is simply a duty of a maid, after all).

"Oh…she's new," a girl murmured.

"She's very pretty," the other whispered.

I CAN TOTALLY HEAR YOU.

I placed each slice neatly into their plates just as one of the twins looked up at me strangely. I gave him a sidelong glance. He immediately looked down, his face flushing a little.

"Will that be all?" I asked obediently.

Hikaru waved a hand to dismiss me. He knew for a fact that pissed me off.

I bowed before picking up my tray and stomping off again, to wait in the shadows…like a heroine.

Yeah, a cake heroine.

I laughed at my own little joke.

Kyoya apparated out of nowhere—he does that often when I seem to not be working. He smiled politely, handing me a plate of cake.

He tilted his head and beamed kindly. "For your hard work."

Okay, I'm not taking that cake now, just because your smile creeped me out, Kyoya. Besides, when has cutting cake ever been 'hard work'? Have these rich people ever actually worked a day in their lives?

I took the plate but I didn't touch the cake. Kyoya joined me, leaning against the wall coolly. We stood there in companionable silence, watching the lesser beings socialize. Eventually, he cleared his throat.

Kyoya lifted his glasses up his nose. "So…finding us here was not by chance, was it?"

"Yup."

"You were sent here by Mr Fujioka for observational purposes. I assume he is unable to take my word for Haruhi's safety here. And, I also looked _you_ up…Aya Shiragishi…daughter to Tanaka Shiragishi the owner of many resort hotels scattered all over the coast of Japan…despite being 4 star, your family experiences a respectable amount of profit per year. And the most interesting find," he looked up from his clipboard right into my eyes. "You are related to Haruhi."

His voice clearly told me it wasn't a question. Purely actual confirmation from me.

Okay. Time to get serious.

I put the cake down.

"Her mother's side. We're cousins," I folded my arms. "Y'know, you could just ask me. It's not like it's a secret."

Kyoya widened his eyes.

"It's boring to find out about people like that," I confessed. "Why don't you just go up to them and ask them…instead of hiding behind that clipboard?" I just realized how out of line I was at that point. "Buuut…I suppose it depends on the person…I mean, you can't really ask someone how much profit they make anyway," I stretched my tired arms in front of me until the joints cracked. "Unless it's me, of course. It doesn't really matter to me. Sure, we make a profit…but 30% goes to charity, 50% to maintenance and the 20% is my inheritance, which I spent half of getting into this school. So basically," I chuckled. "I'm poor."

"I see," Kyoya murmured, writing something on his clipboard.

I looked up at him speculatively. I couldn't see the look in his eyes because of the shine of his glasses so I merely shrugged.

"I can see how you're related," he muttered.

Was that a poverty joke? I didn't think that was a joke though. The way he said it implied differently. That he was talking about something else.

With my pinky finger, I skimmed the surface of the cake's icing and licked it.

Damn straight I deserve this cake for all my hard work. It's delicious.


	3. Homesick

Chapter 2:

"Ugh…I hear she's so poor, this is the only way she can pay off her debt."

"Her way of serving is rather bland. Quite disappointing for the Host Club."

"They should just let her go already, she's super useless. Besides, what's a girl doing working for the Host Club anyway?"

Haruhi stared at me as I crossed the room. She beckoned me over to her empty table.

"Hey, do you want us to make those girls over there leave?"

I stared at her blankly. "Why?"

"Well, they're saying some pretty rude stuff about you. Aren't you offended?"

"Oh," I replied tonelessly. I straightened. "It doesn't really matter, Haru-chan. I'm okay with it, really. I can understand why they're so upset anyway. I'm the newbie. I'm sure they'll warm up to me."

_Eventually_. I should have added eventually.

"That's the spirit, Aya-chan!" Honey gripped my waist and hugged me tightly.

I was kind of getting used to the state of affairs in the Host Club anyway. I was still weirded out by Tamaki's inability to realize my personal boundaries, but it can't be helped. However, I was still finding difficulty in understanding how someone as small as Honey can throw back that much cake in one seating and still look as adorable as he does. It's cute and all…but I'm the one who has to haul in all this cake y'know.

"That's the last of them," I wiped my forehead as the last customer left, waving at the Host Club as she left. "Another day down. How much money did I make today?" I directed this at Kyoya.

"You actually ended up in more debt than you started the day in."

"Of course," I murmured.

"It seems that most of the girls haven't been quite taken with you yet," Tamaki observed, crossing his legs and pausing thoughtfully. "What shall we do? You're bad for business but if my little girl's going to have a girly girlfriend it'll have to be you."

Okay, his daughter complex is so messed up I'm not even going to comment on it.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

I turned at the random laughter as part of the room started to swivel upwards in a make-shift stage. On top of the stage was a girl with her hands on her hips, chortling maniacally.

"If you need to introduce a new character, let me help!"

"Who's that?" I leaned over to Kyoya.

"His ex-fiancée," one of the twins stated.

I stared at Kyoya in horror.

_"_You…" she pointed at me suddenly. "YOU! You will be the new addition to the Host Club! You will be the _tsundere _maid who doesn't rely on anyone but herself but eventually falls for the tall blond one who likes cosplaying!"

I looked at Tamaki.

Then at the girl.

Then at Tamaki one last time.

I raised a hand. "No way."

Tamaki honestly looked as though his world had been scattered into multiple pieces. He slunk towards a corner.

"I think you've got the wrong anime, Renge," Haruhi muttered.

"If she's going to be a maid—"

"Helper," I interjected.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Renge yelled, her hair gaining a life of its own and I stepped backwards into one of the twin's arms. "You two!" she snapped. "Prepare the outfits!"

"Yes m'am!" the Hitachiin twins saluted, gripping me on either side and dragging me out of the room like a prisoner. How fitting considering I sort of am.

"Wha-outfits?" Is all I could call out.

Haruhi gave me a pitying glance.

I think—I'm not sure—but just then I just about lost all the self-respect I had.

…

"Come on out! Let's see!"  
"No."

"Just a peek."

"No."

I'm never leaving this room. Until they give me back my uniform and let me change out of this stupid maid costume I shall not leave. I would rather have a hot tong shoved down my throat.

"Let me in, Aya."

"Don't laugh," I pleaded.

"Sure, sure," Haruhi pushed the door open on her side.

I let her in. She hesitated when she saw me.

"It's not…bad."

"It's not good either," I buried my head in my hands. "Tell them to give me back my uniform."

"They hid it from even me. You'll have to come out," Haruhi stopped to stare. "It suits you," she observed.

"I don't mind _that_," I hissed. "I just don't want them to know they've won. I refuse to be reduced to a common maid in their eyes!"

"So this is _not_ about you cosplaying?"

"Oh, I cosplay all the time at my dad's hotels when the waitresses walk out," I said flippantly. "No, I don't want them to see me like this," I gritted my teeth. "Haurhi stay with me."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic, Aya-chan?" Haruhi sighed, her practical way of thinking lost on me completely. "Just let them see then get it over with."

Haruhi's brown eyes bore into mine, force-feeding sense into me. Damn her and her brain manipulation tactics.

I sighed, letting go of the door handle.

The Host Club came tumbling in. Well, really, Tamaki and the twins.

I put my hands on my hips. "You've had your look, right?"

Tamaki's face reddened. "Okay, I'm done," he said stiffly, getting up and walking away.

"I see, so maid outfits are the way to go, huh?" Renge stroked her chin. "Yes! From now on, Aya will only cosplay in this room! And you have to trip every step of the way and stammer. Yes, stammer A LOT," Renge emphasized. "You'll gain plenty of pity points from the girls. And boys, make sure you catch her sometimes, that'll make the girls swoon."

Since when did I become an object like this?

…

"I dunno, I think she's just an attention-seeker, to wear all those outfits at the Host Club."

"She must be out for Tamaki Suoh."

"You may be right. I mean, she's poor, right?"

"How distasteful, to flaunt yourself around like that."

I sighed tiredly and flipped through my notebook. I got 87% again…at this rate I'll never make it into top three.

"Does she honestly think a commoner like her…a second-class citizen, could even have a chance with the Prince of the Host Club?" Laughter. "She must be joking, right?"

My grip reflexively tightened on my notebook.

It was early morning, before lessons had even started.

The sun was pouring in from the mountains, giving the pink glow of the buildings a more sombre appearance. My shoes were the only sounds across the empty hall, but somehow…

Somehow, I heard the voices of those girls from my class and from the Host Club.

They're right though. I don't belong here. I just came to look after Haru-chan…I didn't want to get involved with the Host Club, honest. But that's the thing with these things.

They just happen.

The clock tolled from outside the window. I looked out at the scene of the empty grounds, the desolate classrooms and the deafening silence that came along with it.

I bit my lip.

Placing a hand on the window, I suddenly felt a little homesick.

Not that my home was any different from the state of affairs at Ouran High School in the morning…who knows, perhaps Ouran was better.

At least I knew the silence was because nobody was around, not because nobody wanted to talk.

I strolled towards Music Room 3 and opened the door.

According to Kyoya, the new rule was that I was supposed to have the cakes and tea prepared in the morning so that my tardiness in the afternoon from World History class did not affect Host Club hours.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to actually hear music. Of the piano persuasion.

I closed the door quietly behind me and moved in further, towards the music. Hearing it more clearly, it sounded like it was appealing to me, personally, drawing me in like one of those children from Pied Piper of Hamlin, helpless…only capable of following.

I dropped my bag and opened the door that divided me from the sound.

The sound grew louder, and so did the beating in my chest.

"Tamaki-sempai?"

He didn't seem to notice I was there though. He just kept on playing, with the most serene expression on his face. His head bobbed back and forth to the strains of the music, his fingers dancing dexterously across the keys.

I can honestly say I've never seen him more at peace with life before. And I can also honestly say…I haven't felt this peaceful in a while either.

The second he stopped, I felt as though the ribbon of my train of thought was cut abruptly.

"Oh," he brightened. "I didn't think anyone would come this early in the morning," he laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he blinked, confused.

I'm sorry I'm not worthy to stand here and listen to you play, Tamaki-sempai. I'm sorry I feel as though it's almost inadequate for me to stand here and stare like a gormless idiot. I'm sorry I don't belong here.

I'm sorry I don't belong anywhere.

"You're crying," he said, getting up. My eyes blurred before I could make heads or tails of his progress in moving towards me. Damn, I hadn't even noticed these tears.

"You're playing…the piano," I waved my hands in front of me in defence, since I couldn't see him anymore. "Beautiful," I turned away. "Give me a second," I sniffled.

Tamaki spun me around on the spot and gripped my wrists, forcing them away from my face. Then I couldn't hide my tears at all.

"Aya, is everything alright?" He stared down at me with too much concern.

Why does he care about people like me so much? Mr Fujioka said he's just an idiot.

Idiots don't sit people down and ask them what's wrong.

Idiots don't listen to meaningless blubber for fifteen minutes whilst taking out infinite amounts of tissue from their breast pocket.

That is not what idiots do. I'm telling you.

Yet he let me sit there for half an hour in wordless silence until the bell rang for first period.

I wordlessly got up and got my bag as he wordlessly put the case down on the piano keys as I tried to arrange my face in the reflection of the window wordlessly.

And then he opened the door for me and we both left.

Wordlessly.

…

"You're awfully quiet today," Hikaru (my assumption) peered down at my face curiously.

"You didn't even complain about the head gear," Kaoru (simple method of elimination) poked my maid…I don't know, maid hat? Maid gear? Maid gear makes it sound like I'm an army maid general or something.

I smiled ruefully.

General Maid.

Great plot for an anime.

"You're no fun this way," they said in unison.

"Smile," Honey begged, pouting sadly. "Aya-chan, please smile…please…" he was on the brink of tears.

"Don't do that Mitsukuni. Here have some—"

"CAKE!"

Honey was distracted thoroughly after that.

"Hey," Haruhi walked in coolly, she stopped for a few seconds to examine who was by her table before flopping down next to me in the corner of the room—the twins were kind enough to even place the words: MAID QUARTERS just above the niche, bless them.

I nodded wearily. I passed her a slice of cake and a fork. She took it gratefully.

"Business is slow today," I noticed.

"Yeah, about that. Tamaki was going around and telling the girls that if they didn't like the staff here, they were free to leave…but nicely," Haruhi shoved another piece of cake in her mouth. "Y'know, if you feel bad, you could just tell us. We're all family here," she turned to me and smiled. "We stick together."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Tamaki told me about your nervous breakdown…you always said I was your best friend, right? Well, feel free to talk to me about stuff like this, 'kay?" she placed the plate down next to her. "Gotta go," she said shortly.

I watched her go.

My best friend, Haruhi Fujioka.

She'd never even intimated that she knew I called her that before. My knuckles tightened on my laps. All I'd ever wanted in the world was to understand Haruhi and be her friend, through all her tears, sadness and hidden fears…yet I had always felt my friendship was one-sided.

Until today.

I wiped a tear from my eye with my wrist and got up energetically.

That's about the time I felt the Host Club changing me for the first time, from the inside out.


	4. Maid Uniforms

Chapter 3:

"Can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

I stared blankly at the twins.

"What _do _you think, Aya?" one of the more regular customers asked me curiously.

Hikaru and Kaoru both wore their burgundy hats and grinned expectantly.

They gave me that she'll-never-figure-this-out look they usually give when they play this game. I always get it wrong though. I mean, if I made an effort and treated it with all seriousness, Sherlock Holmes detection and all, I'd probably get it right.

Like how they swap the partings of their hair on Tuesday and Thursday and also swap uke and seme roles on Friday.

I know this because I observe. A lot. Instead of working (Kyoya says I was born to be a slacker, bless him) I spend my time amusing myself, figuring which one is Hikaru by the depth of his voice and his body language—which is similar to Kaoru's but more pronounced…but perhaps you'd have to see it to understand what I'm saying.

"Huh," I turned to Haruhi.

She looked blankly at me. I was on my own today. To save time, Haruhi would usually just walk by and state who the one on the left was and why she knew this. Then this would cue the awesome High-Five we would share whilst Hikaru (it's almost always Hikaru) complained that Haruhi wasn't allowed to play the game.

"Okay," I stroked my chin. Today was Tuesday. "You," I pointed on the left, "are Hikaru, you," to the right my finger went, "are Kaoru."

"Nope!" they cackled in unison.

I took a closer look.

"I'm stumped," I gave up. Haruhi looked up finally.

"No, you're right," she nodded. "They just lie if they think you're guessing."

"HARUHII!" Hikaru wailed.

"You're messing up the game!" Kaoru finished.

"Don't yell at my little girl!" Tamaki got his metal baseball out and threw the twins sky high. I watched them disappear in the distance. They had to be in outer space by now. Tamaki angrily exhaled, before turning to his 'little girl' and hugging her.

"They didn't hurt you, did they? My poor little girl. Stay strong," he clenched his fist, "be brave. Don't hold back the tears."

"I'm not _crying_ sempai."

"Uh, Tamaki, you don't really have time to be doing that today," Kyoya assessed the situation before lowering his clipboard. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. Once Tamaki got like this, there was no helping it. You had to let him finish or he'd reclaim his throne as king of the Emo Corner (actually the opposing corner to the Maid Quarters).

"Oh, Haruhi you are much too strong!" Tamaki cried dramatically. "When will you open your heart and let your father see what's going on?"

"You're such a pervert," the twins chorused.

"HOW IS IT PERVERTED TO WANT TO UNDERSTAND MY LITTLE GIRL?!"  
"Since when was Haruhi your child!" they shouted back.

"Momma! Do something!"

"Anyway," Kyoya turned away from the din. Surprisingly enough, towards me. "I came here for you in any case. Come on," he walked on. He expected me to follow.

He wasn't off much. I followed like an obedient little maid.

"I didn't break anything," I said out of reflex.

"I know you didn't," he lifted his clipboard up again. I scurried after him, peering over his shoulder.

Damn, his handwriting is super tiny. How does he expect me to peer over his shoulder at what he's writing? But then again, that was not his goal. I moved forward just as he swerved drastically to the right.

I fell flat on my face.

"There has been a bit of a demand for that maid outfit you are wearing. Many customers seem to enjoy the design."

"So now I'm a mannequin?" I said flatly, dusting my knees. I know this floor is dirty for a fact.

I cleaned it, after all.

Kyoya turned. "Basically," he grinned.

We entered the small compartment in the music room. He closed the door behind him.

"So…what do you want me to do?" I asked, hand on hip.

"Well, for a start," he busily did some final ticks on his paper before turning back to me. "I'd like you to take off those clothes."

"…"

My jaw falling does not justify the length to which it loosened itself on its hinges.

Kyoya snapped his fingers.

Aisles after aisles of clothes came into view, each with a frillier, girlier design than the last. I involuntarily found myself drawn to each, like a fly to those zapper things. I touched the material of one skirt.

Jeezuz, this is genuine silk.

The next one is cashmere. I'm not even going to touch it.

These clothes cost more than my inheritance. I can NOT afford to ruin these.

"They belong to the Hitachiin family. Actually, the Spring Collection for this year. These are just test designs that haven't been circulated to the general public yet so I struck a deal that I would import them on the Ootori private planes and test them out on the few teenagers present at the Host Club, that is, the regular customers. And since you have the most common measurements—"

I knew where this was going.

"Do I have to?" my eyebrow twitched.

Kyoya tilted his head. "Please."

That 'please' wasn't a pleading one that respectfully deserves a question mark. Oh no, this was a statement, dismissing—no laughing off—the idea of me even having an opinion about this.

…

"Oh my gosh!"

"That outfit is so…KAWAII!"

"Where did you get it? I want it!"

"No way, it's limited edition? I want it too!"

"Another one sold, huh?" Haruhi patted my shoulder.

"You look cute, Aya-chan! Right Takashi?"

"…yeah."

I leaned my world-weary head against a wall. "I have to change. For the sixth time."

Okay, I know this sounds whiney but I've seriously got a rash on my neck and shoulders from all this lace and taking off and putting on business. Kyoya, tell me, do you find this amusing, that you smile at me so, from where you are with your customers—I mean lady friends, since Tamaki says I shouldn't even say the C word, because they feel lessened by it. Do you enjoy watching me suffer?

His lip twitched.

You cruel man, I transmitted mentally.

"At least Kyo-chan lets you pick," Honey pointed out. "So Aya-chan can wear what she wants with confidence!"

Thing is, I don't want to wear this, period. But darn it, Honey's so cute I can't really oppose his views.

"Okay, I'm off," I sighed.

"NOOOO!" Tamaki hissed when he was out of sight of the customers—did I say customers? I meant lady friends. "Haruh-h-heeee!"

I just had to turn.

"We're out of commoner coffee!" he wailed. "We must have moooore!"

"I'll just go get some from the store, sempai, relax," Haruhi's voice was stern, but I could detect an amused tone that wasn't always there. Huh.

Tamaki straightened.

"Right. Thanks," he assumed his more professional air.

Then he saw me.

"…"

"_What are you doing to the maid_?!" he whispered urgently. "She's not supposed to look cuter than the actual daughter! What kind of Host Club are we running here—"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying I'm cuter than Haruhi in your eyes?"

He stared at me, dumbfounded. I'm surprised he didn't strain a muscle in his neck rotating to see if Haruhi had heard the comment. Which she totally had.

"I..NO…BUT I MEANT…Haruhi don't LEEAAAVE!"

"Sempai, do you want me to buy coffee or not? Make up your mind!"

I grinned. I'd stirred up my fair amount of drama for the day.

…

I was innocently humming in my compartment—I've officially decided it IS mine because I deserve it. Because I'm awesome. Anyway, yes, the humming…and then my sworn enemy karma decided to avail herself.

In the form of the zipper getting stuck with the most incredible sound I have ever heard. I think somehow, the lace inside it—do not ASK me why rich people have lace _inside_ the petticoats it is simply _there—_got stuck in the zip trail.

That's when I assumed the position of a lost soul (hands and knees on the ground shamefully, head bowed).

"Nononononononononononoooooo!" I moaned, running around in a circle like a dog trying to catch its own tail. I'm ashamed to admit I did that for a good ten minutes.

I needed this thing off me NOW.

But if I broke the zipper or tore the material—God forbid I tear the material—I'd be paying for this dress—I wouldn't even wear—until I was done paying at something like eighty.

There was a knock at the door.

My life is over.

"Hey Aya! I brought you another costume…are you done changing?"

Oh dear God. It's a twin.


	5. Zipper

Chapter 4:

How am I supposed to say I tore the dress of his beloved mother's design? Would that break his heart, that I had vandalized something of his mother's so vulgarly?

I snuck over towards the door. I opened it an inch.

I narrowed my eyes. Today is still Tuesday, right?

"Kaoru?"

He blinked twice, "Um, yes?"

"Hold on," I closed the door. I waved my fists in the air. I GOT THE NICE ONE!

"Aya?" his muffled voice was etched with confusion.

I opened the door a little again. "I have a confession to make," I said hurriedly. "I think the zip got stuck so I'm not sure if that happens a lot so I didn't want to break it because it's super expensive and Kyoya says I need to at least get three more outfits sold today or else he'll deduct my pay...so could you please call Haru-chan?"

Kaoru tilted his head.

"Haruhi went out."

"…"

Oh dear God. The store.

_I'll just go get some from the store, Haruhi raised a hand and picked up a note from the table._

Haruhi left for the store less than five minutes ago. How did I forget that?

I opened the door wider. Who could possibly be here who could help me with this? I can't ask the cus—I mean, our lady friends. I refuse to ask Kyoya, Tamaki…

No.

Honey? Too short. In fact, let's cross out all males in the vicinity, shall we?

I leaned against the door.

Kaoru hesitated. "Can I come in?" When he saw the expression on my face he waved his arms around. "This happened a lot with the models back home so I could help."

I opened the door marginally and forced him to scramble in.

I exhaled.

I have no shame as a woman. I turned on the spot, pulled my hair over my shoulder and pointed to the zip. Kaoru leaned forward and observed it for a few seconds. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and closed my eyes against the sensation.

"Yup," he murmured, "it's stuck. Here, let me try," he handed me the dress. I looked at the dress as a distraction. It was simpler than the others, but still astoundingly beautiful, just not as bright and colourful.

I don't know why, but I sort of felt my heart go out to it. The dress, I mean to say. You're beautiful just the way you are, dress. There's no need to change anything. I'm sure one day there'll be someone who never abandons you and loves you for who you are and you get way better than you deserve.

I hugged it.

God knows you've been wanting that for half your life.

"It's a pretty dress," I said after a while. "And it's my favourite colour. I know I'd never look nice in something purple though…and I always thought pink was too girly for me," I laughed. "Your mom is very talented."

Kaoru stopped working at my zip for a little bit.

"I designed that one," he confessed.

"Then," I looked over my shoulder, "you're talented too," I smiled. I felt my face heat up and I looked away before he noticed, hopefully. "So, do you want to design when you grow up?"

"I'm not quite sure," he said nervously, or irately, I couldn't tell. That zip sure was giving him a hard time. "It's never been a dream of Hikaru or mine…so I never really got into it. That one only got made because my mom couldn't figure out what else extra to put into the collection. It wasn't supposed to get shipped here though, I don't think it'll get sold anyway. I just thought that since she was spending so many sleepless nights in her craft room I might as well help her out a little," Kaoru smiled, I observed, at the memory. "It was something I ended up enjoying in the end, weirdly enough.

"Whilst my mom slept in her desk chair, I just sat for hours on end with a pencil and a pen just drawing anything I could for her. Then in the morning, my mom would come up to me and tell me she was grateful, but my designs were impractical."

He tugged the zip with unexpected force. "That's the last time I did something nice for her," he laughed without humour.

I blinked.

This is the longest I've heard him speak without Hikaru interjecting or him talking in unison.

"Hikaru's never really shown much of an interest in anything to do with our family really. It's more like he…I mean we, lived in our own little world for a while. Something like this never interested us at all. It was really more tricks and pranks when we were younger," Kaoru chuckled. I felt him tug too strongly on my zip. Again. "So I'm not really sure."

"Can I have it?"

His topaz eyes blinked back at me.

"I know it's an imposition, but I don't think those girls out there will really appreciate the amount of detail this dress has, or the amount of effort that was put into making it. It's presumptuous, I know. And you said so yourself, that it might not get sold…um…I'll pay for it, of course!"—ha! Pay for it…with WHAT money, Aya?—I insisted, when I saw the look on his face.

"You don't need to pay for it. It was just to complete the collection!" Kaoru insisted.

"But if it meant enough to stay up all night to make it, I want to buy it!" I re-insisted. Is that even a word? "I can't have something this precious to you for free. It would be wrong."

"Okay," Kaoru said after a moment's thought. "It's a present. From me to you," he grinned his familiar wide smile, with all his teeth showing.

I glanced back at him. I hoped that my bangs of hair over my shoulder blocked my stare.

There was a little silence.

And with a final snap, the zip reached the end of its journey.

"Got it!" he said triumphantly.

Phew. Thank the Graces of Heaven that this didn't end badly. Well, too badly. I'm sure a glimpse at my undershirt won't ruin my reputation, right?

Before any more damage could be done, I turned on the spot. My dress was slipping a little bit but I smiled nervously anyway.

"Um…thank you," I moved aside, so he could have a clear path to the door.

"It was nothing," he vowed, literally running towards the door gratefully.

He closed the door behind him and I locked it.

I walked over to any empty chair and placed the purple dress on it. I took off the maniacally difficult dress and put it aside—thankfully, for the last time. I heard the chime of the clock tower.

Host Club hours were over.

And I had only sold six.

I wailed inwardly, bending down to pick up the new dress I'd gotten out of interest. When you really looked closely at it, it really was remarkably simplistic. But I don't think that was the point. You weren't supposed to look at how many frills or laces it had, or if it came with a matching bonnet and shoes—three of them I wore today did. You were just supposed to admire the humbler things like the colour variation and stuff like that.

But maybe I only liked it because I was a commoner myself, and this sort of stuff appealed to me. I don't know. What I did know, is that I really liked this dress.

…

"Let's play, the which one is Hikaru gaaame!"

"Oh, okay…" a girl clapped her hands in amusement when they put on their caps. She pointed enthusiastically, "you…are Hikaru, the one on the left!"

They made that error sound that people can create from the back of their throats.

"Here we go again," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Aya! Aya!"

I looked up from my extremely busy work of trying to look incredibly cute.

"Guess which one is Hikaruuuu~!" they sing-songed, spinning around each other.

I put down my tray and waltzed on over. I looked at the identical twins, with their auburn hair and matching gold eyes. They grinned the same with one eye closed on each face.

Today was…?

Friday?

If I'm not mistaken, Kaoru is supposed to be on the right today, well my right. But…

I looked down at his hands. They were clean.

I pointed to the left. "Kaoru's that one!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

There was a shocked silence as the twins straightened. They looked at each other.

"I'm right, Haru-chan? Right?" I queried.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But how did you know?" Tamaki placed his hands on his hips.

I couldn't really tell them Kaoru had started designing things in his spare time and his hands always had ink because I felt…it was something personal.

I'd leave it as his little secret or whatever for now.

"It can't be a random guess," Hikaru folded his arms. "So what was it?"

I paused, placing a fist over my open palm. "Kaoru is never the one who wants to play the 'Who's Hikaru' game. So Hikaru's voice is always louder than his."

Haruhi stroked her chin. Like a judge, we all watched her expectantly.

"She's right," she finished with us, turning to study in her corner.

"I wiiin!" I danced in a circle before moonwalking away. I tripped backwards.

"Be careful!" Honey cried.

"Awww, how sweet!" the girls crooned.

"How is this SWEET?" I demanded.

"_Tsundere!"_ they cried even louder.

That's it.

There's no reasoning with these girls.


	6. Love Letters

Chapter 5:

_Dear Aya,_

_I see you on campus each and every day and I feel as though I may have grown to like you. I love the way you always seem so shy although you are very kind. I always find myself watching you in the library when you read all by yourself and I can't help but feel jealous whenever you sit next to somebody and talk to them. You're so considerate and beautiful, I hope that you could feel the same way about me because we barely know each other yet can you possibly accept my feelings? _

_Meet me after school,_

_Secret AdmirerXX_

Not this again.

I replaced the letter in my desk.

It's like these rich people have nothing better to do than write love letters! Don't they ever STUDY around here? I can't possibly even comprehend looking up from my books to admire someone as—apparently—a lot of people do around here. I know that sounds harsh, but I just didn't come here for something as low priority as…well, love.

Yes, yes, love is all important and makes the world go round but…I don't know, I've never really thought about it. As in, _really _thought about it.

As the final bell rang I stared up at the overhead clock and counted how late I'd be for the Host Club today if I met my secret admirer. I knew for a fact Kyoya would be upset, but I guess he'd understand in a way. I'm sure he's not lacking in the love confession department.

Heck, I can't imagine how many people have confessed to the Host Club members. I mean, they're all so handsome and unique in their own way, I can see how it would be difficult to not like them from the outside. But once you get to know them—and I mean really know them, like the stories Haru-chan told me in absolute confidence—you sort of began to understand them, which is really the step up from liking.

As I walked down the hall, I realized it had been a month since I had joined the Host Club as the honorary maid. Hmm. It was funny how time acted in that way.

…

"Late again?" Kyoya asked in exasperation.

I nodded, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry…I had…something I had to do."

I raised my head. Oh God.

I hadn't even noticed he was topless. Gold plates and chains ran down his torso and his arms. He wore a band across his head. He lifted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Of course. Today was weird cosplay day.

"Your costume is on the chair," he informed me, turning to walk away in a jangle of jewellery.

I covered my face against the blood coming out of my nose. There was just too much fanservice here.

"Today, we will be recreating the era of the Egyptians, the first group of people to create organization and literacy in the world. I find their style and dress fascinating myself," Tamaki Suoh, the leader of the Host Club looked handsome in all his jewellery and gold, with a cloth as white as purity itself wrapped across his torso.

"Oh, Tamaki, you look so wonderful!" a girl gushed.

"Don't say that!" he held her hand, kissing it gently. "I can not call myself something like handsome, in the presence of such astonishing beauty. Please, allow me to show my gratitude for your company as they did in the old days. May I…feed you this grape?"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Mitsukuni, you didn't tie your cloth properly. Here let me."

"Thanks Takashi."

I blushed. Sometimes Honey could just be…to put it simply, unfathomably cute.

"I think Haruhi is the best. Second to Tamaki of course!"

"With his Egyptian princess dress, he really does look royal!"

"Oh, hey Aya," Haruhi greeted me, her brown eyes as probing as ever. "Where were you today?"

"You know that thing I have to do every once in a while?" I hedged. She didn't get it. "The letter thing? With the—" I placed both my index fingers and thumbs by my chest in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, you mean you got another letter today. Man, that's been happening a lot lately, huh?" Haruhi smiled. "It must mean you're getting popular. But I guess I can see why. You're so pretty after all," she tilted her head and smiled.

"Oooh, I'm so jealous!" a girl whispered.

"I wish I was like Aya-san! I hear a lot of boys like her."

"Apparently, one guy asked Tamaki to make the Host Club unisex, just so they could talk to Aya—"

Tamaki would say no, of course.

He'd never allow his 'little girl' and the 'maid' to be exposed to a mob of shady men just like the twins.

"A love letter—"

"—you say?"

Speaking of the devils.

"I really wanted to keep it from you two," I shook my head. "But yes. Not that it's any of your business—"

"Oh, it is," Hikaru intoned. He placed an arm over my shoulder. "You see, you're getting really popular and giving the boss a hard time. It's getting reaaaally difficult to keep Haruhi's real gender a secret."

"And you know we'd do anything to make sure that it isn't found out."

I looked at Haruhi in horror. "Is this true?"

She shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, Aya," she said matter-of-factly. "Ooops, gotta go."

I watched her leave. Tears filled my eyes.

"This is a really big deal then!" I realized. "I had no idea!"

"You see now, you have two options," the twins took a step back. "Either you—"

"A, leave the Host Club and never associate with us again and pay your outstanding debts with your inheritance and leave Ouran a failure,"—my eyebrow twitched. "or B, you get yourself a boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" I gaped. "Wh-why?"

"Well the reason why there's so much hype—"

"Is because you're single."

"Usually, this is the main attractor for most of our customers. However—"

"If that factor was taken _out_ of the equation you'd be about as plain-looking as anyone else," they finished in unison.

Somehow, this felt insulting.

"Think about it!" they grinned. "And come back to us when you realize we're right."

…

_My dearest Aya,_

_I know this letter seems sudden, but I can't hold back any of the feelings I have for you anymore. After admiring you for so long in class, I've come to realize the only way I can voice my feelings is this way…you see Aya, I really like you, and I was hoping we could go on a date sometime…_

_Please accept my feelings,_

_Anon_

I scrunched up the letter in frustration.

ARGH!

"Why are feelings so damn important at this school!?" I paced about for a while trying to arrange my thoughts. The light from the windows was assuming its late afternoon orange colour as I threw down my Egyptian costume in frustration.

I dragged my arms through the holes of my under shirt and jumped into my socks angrily.

"Why complicate our LIVES?" I growled. "With something as PETTY as THIS?'

I'm confused.

Since when did I become this POPULAR?

I've only been here a friggin' MONTH. Word can't have spread THAT fast, could it? Back in middle school, I was never this popular, nobody wanted to go out with me. In fact, it was a miracle if anyone even acknowledged me back then.

But then again.

I lowered my arms.

It was because of _that_ person.

She was always much prettier and more social than me, yet she kept really good grades. I always saw her laughing and smiling and everyone loved her immediately, whilst I sort of just wasted away in the shadows. Perhaps that's what it was supposed to be like. I wonder…

If she hadn't changed her gender, would it have been the same here?

Would everyone notice my cousin, before they even got a chance to know me?

Am I really upset now because no one has ever shown this much interest in me and I don't know how to react?

But, I reminded myself, this story isn't about me. It's all about Haru-chan. It _has _to be about Haru-chan. Or else it won't be as interesting. I'm just here to observe…here to be happy to just blend into the background in my cousin's presence.

It's kind of difficult to describe but, I'm just content with being around Haruhi and the Host Club. Emotionally committing myself here at Ouran would be a mortal sin. _I don't_ belong here in the spotlight. It should be Haruhi's coming-of-age story.

As messed up as that sounds.

Okay then.

I opened the door, just as the Hitachiin twins were leaving. I watched Haruhi packing away her books—that she even had the time to study in such an excitable environment still amazed me. When I saw her there I suddenly felt reassured, as the golden glow of the sunset hit her face I suddenly realized I was making the better decision.

I scurried to the entrance to the music room.

"You two," I breathed.

The twins turned, both identically putting their hands on their hips.

I lowered my gaze humbly.

"What did you have in mind?" I mumbled.


	7. Masked Ball

Chapter 6:

"This is all a bit much, don't you think?"

"Nonsense—"

"—it's perfect!"

I stuck my head out from behind the curtain that divided me from a mass of students all huddled together in the main hall of Ouran. The chandeliers looked as golden hilted as ever and the people just as rich and perfect in their tuxedos and best dresses. I felt a lump in my throat at the sheer thought of going out there by myself—the twins don't count because they're born naturals.

But in the end, it's all for a good cause. It's all for Haruhi, I reminded myself.

If it's for Haru-chan, then I'll do it. After all, Mr Fujioka would be _terribly disappointed_—when he said those words to me I honestly felt that my life was in danger—if I came back now.

"But how will I see anyone's face?" I wondered, watching all the crowds of people in their masks, dancing around elegantly when the most dancing I'd done in my life was dodging falling raindrops when I had a pink bra underneath my thin shirt in middle school.

"That's the whole point," Hikaru explained. "Since you're socially ineloquent,"—okay, insert feelings of insult here—" a masked ball would be the perfect way to get you a boyfriend. And rid us of your little problem of being too popular."

"Besides, that dress you're wearing is one of the main creations in our mom's collection and she'd be really grateful if we sold it so—"

Of course.

I'm being used as a guinea pig.

Some more.

"Get out there!" Kaoru shoved extra hard and I stumbled out of the curtain.

Okay, this dress is way too fantastical and totally impractical. I ask you—again—why designers, or rather, this one in particular, prefers to stuff her dresses with the most irritating lace in the entire world? As I take a step forward I feel my hips protest to the constant chaffing of the chiffon and lace on the inside and the deafening shuffle of chiffon and lace on the _outside_.

Otherwise, the dress was long and baby pink, with ruffles lining my chest and the hem of it as I self-consciously rubbed my arms in the long white gloves. I caught the reflection of my hair in a high and tidy chignon which took Kaoru nearly thirty minutes getting into one bun before Hikaru actually had to hold it up whilst he tied it like one of those bulls in a rodeo. And even though I feel very uncomfortable, I kind of feel grateful that the twins actually set aside this much time to help me out. In the end for Haruhi's sake, but still.

"Welcome to the masked ball!" Tamaki clapped his hands. He smiled behind his decorated mask like he was totally at ease with everyone listening to him with rapt attention—which he probably was. "I'd like to welcome guests, new and old to the annual ball held in the main foyer held by the Host Club. We hope you enjoy tonight's fixtures and have a good night. So, without further ado…" he snapped his fingers.

And suddenly, the most incredible sounds filled the air.

I don't know, maybe because I'm a commoner I don't come across orchestras that often. But the music they made…the constancy of the piano in the background, the chipping in of the violins and the cellos, furthering the strength of the effect it had on me. It was a few notes short of having the same effect Tamaki has on a piano.

By the time I'd snapped out of it, I noticed that all of the couples I had already spoken about before had paired up onto the dance floor.

Oh no, I'm in danger of looking like a complete idiot standing here by myself, unable to dance because this dress is like a cheese grater to my _skin_—

"Hey," a petit boy by the pillar of the hall peered at me behind his mask. "Have we met?"

I blinked. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"It's me," I took off the mask that was already leaving my hair damp to my forehead with all the moist air circulating in it. "Aya."

"Oh," Haruhi tilted her head. "Didn't recognize you there," she laughed, taking off her mask as well. "You always look so different whenever you wear stuff like that."

I leaned on the pillar beside her. "Do I?" I stared at the mask long and hard. "It's weird, but I feel as though if it weren't for this Host Club thing, I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. Especially on a school night."

"You're so much more different than I remembered you to be in middle school," Haruhi confessed.

So are you, Haru-chan.

Every day that goes by that I'm here, I'm beginning to see it. How you've changed so much since that time. You've never smiled this much before, you've never had that glow you have whenever you're around the Host Club…you've never changed so many people's lives before.

But I'm starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it wasn't you who changed yourself, but the Host Club that changed _you._ I wonder if I stay here long enough…

I'll get changed too.

"Haruhi, would you like to dance with us?" a bunch of girls surrounded Haruhi—reminiscent of how scavengers crowd around fresh meat in a desert.

"Um, all of you?" Haruhi half-laughed, half-panicked when they gripped her arms on both sides.

"You don't mind, do you, Aya-san?" they turned to me and God knew if I said no I might just get trampled to death by all these fangirls.

"Sure, go ahead. Have a good time," I tilted my head to the side and smiled as fakely as I could.

Haruhi slid to the side with the group of her fans.

Sigh…left alone again.

I lifted my leg onto the side of the pillar and folded my arms tiredly.

Not that I mind or anything that Haruhi's having the time of her life out there, but there'll always be that little sensation in the bottom of your chest—you know the one—that seems to hollowly want to be amidst all those people as well.

Maybe it's human nature, who knows.

God…what I wouldn't do for some cake right now.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much," a familiar voice informed me. "And to think, we went to so much trouble to get all of this set up for you."

I didn't have to turn to know it was Kyoya speaking.

"Well, I've gotta admit, you went really over the top with the chocolate fountain," I replied, staring at aforementioned fountain with a great amount of derision. "But that wasn't even for me was it?"

"It was for Honey-sempai."

"It was for Honey-sempai," I nodded. "Of course."

That made so much more sense now. Mori had his hands full, no doubt.

"But what's with the long face? I thought you'd be grateful."

I heard the scritch-scratching of his pen on his clipboard.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing with one of your customer—I mean lady friends? I thought that was your job?"

"I get tired too, you know."

"Of what, waltzing them around the room and telling them how beautiful they look? I don't see how that's hard," I said coldly.

"You seem to be lacking in that very department, Miss Shiragishi."

"I can dance," I said hotly.

Damn it, I've been caught out.

The constant penning down of information stopped. "_Really_?"

"Yes."

Kyoya placed his clipboard on a table next to him before curling around the pillar to my side. It was disconcerting how close his face was to mine. I could almost see through his mask into his purple eyes into his soul—if he had one.

I could feel the his breath on my face, blowing tendrils out of my face and I held my breath, willing myself not to inhale him.

"Prove it," he tilted his head and extended a hand.


	8. Misinterpretation

Chapter 7:

Alright, so maybe I can't really say for sure that I'm a really good dancer.

But not because I don't possess the know-how.

Oh no, it's because I've been crippled by this dress. In fact, Kyoya planned this, yes, of course, it makes so much more sense. He knows I can't dance like this.

As we swerve around the floor, I notice that Kyoya hasn't kept his eyes off his feet, probably mourning the loss of a good pair of expensive dancing shoes to the heel of my shoes that have become remarkably dirty—I have no idea how, but it looks as though I crossed the Sahara with these things. I keep stepping on his feet and after a prolonged silence of him trying to get his feet out from under mine he gives up.

"You really can not dance," he told me.

"I know," I admit defeat. I've done enough damage to his shoes, I might as well give him the satisfaction of knowing he's right. Again. "But in any case, I thought you were tired. Yet you seem to be working double time getting your feet away from mine."

Kyoya smiled. "Nobody's ever too tired to prove somebody else wrong."

"Careful, your horns are showing," I muttered.

Kyoya sighed. "However, there's no saving my shoes."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sure with the profits from selling all those photos of you and Haruhi I'll be able to afford another pair," he grinned.

"Wait, wha—?"

"Excuse me," someone appeared out of nowhere beside us and suddenly I realized Kyoya had propelled us across the room in a matter of seconds. The masked stranger—well, everyone was masked but you get what I mean—extended a hand cordially, "may I have this dance?"

"If you'll excuse me," Kyoya released his hand from the small of my back and had he not done so, I would have totally not noticed it was there to begin with. He smiled his suspiciously pleasant smile, "I hope you have an enjoyable rest of the evening, Miss Shiragishi."

No you don't.

And with a swish of his tailcoats, Kyoya disappeared into the crowd and I couldn't help but feel that he had set this up on purpose. As I looked up nervously at my new dance partner I suddenly began to panic. First off, that incident with Kyoya had just proven I was absolutely useless on my feet—especially in these heels under this mound of fold I assume I must call a dress. I mean honestly, nobody was going to see my feet, so then why the hell must I wear _heels_?

Rich people logic is baseless. Honestly.

"I'm sorry," I tilted my head sadly. "But I'm not that great of a dancer."

Might as well let the poor guy know what's in store for his shoes.

"That's okay," he laughed easily. "Neither am I."

And so, as the music commenced again, he took my hand and danced me around a little. I truly tried my best to distance my feet from his, but then it only looked weird because my upper body was straight and my legs were kind of lagging behind me. But that's okay, as long as the shoes are safe.

"To be honest, I just wanted to dance with some pretty girl. I hope you don't take any offence or anything. I'm trying to get the person I like jealous."

"Ah."

I don't know how that sounded to him. But to my well-adjusted ears, I realized for a second that I was a little angry, but then I immediately let it go, because one way or another, it didn't make sense for him to want to dance with me anyway. And I don't mean to sound like a mega-Emo but I suppose that's how it'll always be for me.

Okay.

That _did_ sound mega-Emo.

"Who is this lucky person?" I queried lightly.

He swerved to the right. Dangerously, may I add, since my feet are like two metres behind us.

"They're right behind me," he whispered back.

I gripped his shoulder on one side to kind of peer over his shoulder.

As the song ended, the crowd dispersed and I suppose so did his lover-girl, as multitudes of people exchanged partners, and I spotted Haruhi out of the corner of my eye, still recovering from being kidnapped so suddenly.

She saw me dancing and straightened. With a laugh, she gave me the thumbs-up sign.

From behind her, the twins mirrored her movement.

I couldn't help but laugh.

My partner seemed to take it the wrong way since he lowered his head. "I know, they're way too cute for me, right?"

I stopped laughing.

Oh God, what has my random laughter done?

"No, no, no!" I insisted, shoving him away a little to examine his face. With a determined glower—well, it was an attempted glower, I don't know what it looked like to him because his lower lip kind of twitched at the sight—"I'm sure you could have whoever you want! As long as you stay resolute you can do it!"

"But how could I possibly make someone like them notice someone like me?" he sighed.

Then, the proverbial lightbulb lit over my head.

"I think," I patted his shoulder. "We could help each other out."

…

"Jeez, Aya-chan looks really dull today."

"I know, I don't see why there was such a hype about someone like her. She looks pretty but if you come up close she's actually very plain."

"I wonder what changed?"

I placed my tray on the table in the Maid's Quarters with the most self-satisfied smirk in the universe. And I noticed that when I sat down in my chair and did nothing—openly—Kyoya hazarded to give me a funny glance when I did so. I can understand that me doing nothing would be a bone of contention, especially this early into Host Club hours. Usually, I stop working around three o'clock and end up just finishing the last resources of cake in the backroom.

This turned out to be a very good decision. Firstly, I hadn't received a love letter since last week and secondly I aced my last test because I was in the library in total silence, with no fear of somebody watching me and admiring me—God, that must sound a little paranoid.

All was right with the world.

And all I'd had to do was pretend I had a boyfriend.

In the end, Hirota would be happy too, because his crush would finally pay attention to him.

In fact, I'd urged him to confess right away—which is, admittedly, detrimental to my peace, but in the end, I'm sure the apparent effects of my presence on the male population of Ouran would have eased by then.

I mean, they can't like me forever, can they?

I mean, the twins were right, weren't they? This so-called 'hype' had worn off and I was in smooth sailing mode, right? In fact, to pay them back, I'm going to get them extra huge slices of cake today and I'm not just talking 2 centimetres bigger, I'm talking Honey-sempai huge.

Which is, if you really think about it, the whole cake.

Just then the door opened, and a familiar face peered in.

Tamaki's head did a 360 degree movement when he realized he wasn't seeing yellow dress but rather, blue uniform and followed the guy's movements across the room. I blinked in surprise and Haruhi blinked in surprise at me from across the room in a questioning: _What is he doing here?_ Kind of way.

Since the Maid Quarter is in the far corner of the room, I stood and waved my hello, willing him to come over to my corner and not cause this much of a scene.

Hirota waved back meekly and I suddenly perceived the flushed appearance of his cheeks and the trembling of his fingers as he waved back.

I lowered my hand.

"Oh God," I murmured.

He's _confessing_.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Hirota cleared his throat by Haruhi's table.

My cousin looked up questioningly in her cute Haruhi way with her large brown eyes.

"Um, hey. Are you looking for someone in particular?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah, actually," his gaze darted to the girls sitting opposite Haruhi and he smoothed his brown hair out of his black eyes hidden behind thick spectacles. The girls edged towards him eagerly.

There was an anticipative silence as he cleared his throat again.

He bowed suddenly.

"Haruhi, please go out with me!" he yelled loudly.


	9. Apology

Chapter 8:

"Errr…what?"

"Pl-please," Hirota gasped, bowing again, growing more desperate as each second passed. "G-go out with me!"

Another silence devoured the whole room as Haruhi looked up at Hirota in utter surprise.

This is not what was supposed to happen. No, this was DEFINITELY not supposed to happen. Yet right in front of me, my pretend boyfriend—who I'd made s_ure_ everyone knew by now—was confessing his love for my cross-dressed cousin, unbeknownst to him that Haruhi, the object of his affections was actually a girl.

I fell into my chair and held my face in my hands. I could feel the heat circulating in my cheeks in mortification.

Luckily, the school bell rang for end of school and I heard Kyoya accomplish the incredible task of ushering Hirota and the custom—I mean lady friends, out the pink wooden doors before closing them with an audible creak.

"Okay," Tamaki breathed.

I couldn't even look at him right now.

"The boss seems pretty ticked," one of the twins observed.

"Hey boss are you—"

"WHOSE FAULT IS THIS?!" He roared. I imagined him turning towards them dramatically, his eyes flaming with God knows how much anger. "Why was there a MAN here to confess to my HARUH-EE!?"

"Relax sempai, it's not that big of a deal."

"Big of a deal? BIG OF A DEAL? No, Haruhi, it is in fact, a VERY BIG DEAL!" I looked up to see Tamaki turn towards the twins, who both hesitated. Haruhi sighed and went over to the corner of the room—by the door—to study.

"It wasn't us—"

"—we swear!"

"It was AYA!"

I froze.

"The maid, ah yes, I see," Tamaki trembled. He stalked towards me and I leaned back in my chair in fear.

"Oh boy, she's gonna get it," the twins muttered. Over Tamaki's shoulder I gave them the dirtiest look fathomable. They could just forget that Honey-sempai sized cake.

"Tamaki," Kyoya held Tamaki's shoulder steadily. "Let's calm down and think about this."

Ah, Kyoya.

I blushed. My hero.

"Think about it this way, she still does have enough money to file a lawsuit—" he continued.

I de-blushed.

Tamaki took a deep breath. He knelt down suddenly. "But mommy…" he whined. "Now Haruhi has been scarred for life by this incident—"

"No I haven't."

"—she can barely make it past today with all this emotional turmoil! And it's all HER fault!" he pointed right at me accusingly.

I placed my fists on my knees and clenched them. He was right, in a way. This would end up inconveniencing Haru-chan so much and Mr. Fujioka said that I was supposed to be here for observational purposes only…yet what have I done? I encouraged a boy to confess his love for another boy—who was actually a girl—and now I'm at fault for Haruhi not being able to lead a normal, cross-dressing life.

"Tamaki-sempai," I whispered. He looked up in surprise.

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry."

"…"

"Jeez Aya-chan," Haruhi sighed. She peered over her shoulder from the corner of the room. "I told you, you really didn't need to go this far for me. I don't really mind if anyone finds out I'm a girl. I don't see how it could matter what gender I am," she shrugged airily. "I'll just tell the Hirota guy I'm not interested and we can end this, okay?"

I blinked. "But Haru-chan, I—"

"You really do need to learn to be less sacrificial, Aya-chan. Next time, just think about yourself, 'kay?" she laughed, before turning back to her work.

…

It has been one month two weeks since I joined the Host Club.

And yet, I kind of feel different, in a weird kind of way. I opened the curtains to my bedroom window and yawned tiredly. I could hear the constant chattering in the girls dorm of Ouran surrounding me and the usual bustle to get to the showers here.

Yet, I figured the water never runs out here…so why rush?

I ambled towards my wardrobe and threw down my school uniform before turning back to my bed to make it—the maids do it, but as a fellow maid I feel it my duty to lessen _their_ duty.

I live in the Ouran High School dorm, as you know, since my home life isn't all that spectacular. In fact, as I eventually get my towel from under my bed—don't ask me how my towels always end up there—and opened the door, I observed how I was instantly annoyed by the noise the girls made. But in a nice way.

Oh yeah, and it has also been two days since Hirota confessed his love for my cousin Haruhi right in front of the Host Club—and more importantly…Tamaki.

Apparently, because poor confused Hirota confessed his love to a girl in disguise whom he thought was a boy, I've been classified as Aya 'the Yaoi' maker.

Which has made most of the boys steer clear of me.

Which is good.

But at the same time bad.

I mean, yeah, I don't want a boyfriend now but what if I do later? What will happen to my love-life then? Will I be forced to live my life knowing that I convert all confused men into full-blown male love machines?

Am I _tha_t bad a girlfriend? Not that the Host Club doesn't know the truth, but they can't really disclose that information to anyone. In fact, I feel sorry for Hirota-san because now, he thinks he likes boys.

Yet, word on the street is he's become _pretty_ popular with the boys.

It would be pretty detrimental if I told him the one boy who made him change his preferences was actually a girl.

I took my bath thinking this, and dressed thinking this and eventually I made my way to the door for a final time.

With a sigh, I opened the door.

Kaoru stood in front of me with a piece of paper in his hands, looking up at the door stoically.

I back-tracked.

"Kaoru?" I jumped back. "What are you doing here?!"

He looked at me. "How did you know it was me?"

Answer my question first!

"Err…hair parting," I indicated with my hair, brushing tendrils off to the other side of my head. "Plus, it's Wednesday today."

He nodded, as if any of that made any sense at all.

"Well, I just came to apologize about the other day…"

Oh.

When you tripped me up?

When you set up a whoopee cushion on my seat?

Or the time you unnecessarily let Hikaru lick the tip of your finger—which isn't something you have to apologize for, but it was seriously weird to watch—when you cut your finger (again)?

He scratched his head nervously. "We were partly to blame for Tamaki getting mad. We gave you bad advice," he shrugged. "So, sorry."

I blinked again.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"What?" he hedged.

"If you're so apologetic, where's Hikaru?"

"Um, Hikaru really isn't all that good with saying sorry. To be honest, he's a little immature for his age."

I tilted my head. "So he's not sorry," I said flatly.

Kaoru lowered his hand and laughed. "Yeah."

So why use the pronoun 'we'?

I leaned against the door frame. "It's okay, I mean, I still owe you for the dress thing, so now we're even," I extended a hand. "So…friends?" I smiled.

To be honest, I found it a little sweet that he'd gone this far out of his way just to apologize for something as unimportant as what happened a few days ago. I mean, school wasn't going to start for over an hour and as far as I knew, the twins were usually the last two people in the school building in the morning.

He flushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Hey," I closed my door behind me and locked it. "School doesn't start for another hour. And I assume Hikaru is still in bed at home," his face stated that I was, in fact, correct. "Wanna hang out till school starts?"

He nodded. "Sure," he grinned. "Why not?"

And so, my relationship with one Kaoru Hitachiin really started off from there.


	10. The Disappearance of KumaChan

Chapter 9:

"Wow…this is really charitable of the Host Club to donate all these things!"

"Not only are they handsome but so kind! I wish one of them would pick me—"

Queue the girlish giggling.

"—it's all about giving back to society," I overhead Tamaki stating, placing his hands on his hips confidently as a gaggle of girls crowded him, squealing slightly. "You have to think about the little people too," he winked and right on schedule, the girls' squealing hit such a fever pitch.

I sighed in exasperation.

"What you guys are doing is really nice," I commented, putting down the hundredth box for inventory. "I mean, donating the stuff you don't want to the poor and all. Frankly, that seems to be the only club-like thing you do around here," I laughed, dusting my hands of the threads of dirt and age spread all over them from carrying the boxes towards the Maid Quarters for Kyoya to tick off the alphabetic order of the box.

"Yes, well, it was Tamaki's idea to set this up at least once a month. In any case, we receive a small profit from some collector's items that are bought by private buyers separately," with another audible tick on his clipboard he looked up to me with a smile. "And what's more, you can at least attempt to earn extra money to pay off your debts this way."

Oh yes, Kyoya-sempai, rub it in that you're paying me next to nothing but peanuts to do all the manual labour here today.

I smiled back coldly. "I humbly thank you for the opportunity."

To be honest, I had become more than a little used to serving tea and dishing out slices of cake. So, this afternoon, when Kyoya stopped me from changing into my uniform—surprisingly I actually have a vast number of uniforms but you know that by now—and told me there was no need for that today.

I had honestly believed for a second I had paid off my debts and when I asked this, he just tilted his head in his Kyoya way and told me no, it was just because he didn't want me to get my uniform dirty unless I wanted to pay for it, that was.

I was done packing the stuff away anyway.

I stretched my arms in front of me and yawned

"The poor people are going to be so happy when they get these!" Honey-sempai stuffed a box full of cute little toys. Then, his eyes sort of watered before he gripped Mori's leg and started wailing. "I'm gonna miss them so much, Takashiii! You'll miss them too, won't you?" he looked up with his adorable light brown eyes.

"Yeah," Mori-sempai nodded.

"It'll be an upgrade to what they usually have—"

"—hey Haruhi, when you were a kid what did you play with?"

"Sticks and rubber bands no doubt," the twins finished.

"Shut up you two!" Haruhi snapped, much to the delight of her customers. "I grew up with toys just like everyone else!"

I opened the door to the backroom in search of the notebook I had stored in one of the cupboards over a week ago and had totally forgotten about in a bid of imitating Haruhi's incredible talent of being able to study in Music Room 3.

I could hear the squealing of the girls and the muffled sound of Tamaki's voice probably preaching more goodwill nonsense into their ears.

I opened a drawer with a little tug and I was surprised to see a brown bear straining out of the drawer. It was old, with beady black eyes and a dirty nose.

This must have been one of Honey-sempai's toys, I realized, pulling it out of the drawer—I found my pink notebook under it and figured I'd take it later.

I strolled back into the main room and casually threw it into the box with Honey-sempai's toys.

As I stapled the last box closed that afternoon, I genuinely thought my task had ended.

No such luck.

…

"Hey."

I lifted my head up from my in-depth read of the Civil War in the Maid Quarters. Tamaki was walking out of the backroom with a confused expression on his pretty boy face.

"What is it boss?" Hikaru leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing," he hummed, stroking his chin with his forefinger. "I was just thinking of where I last left Kuma-chan. Have any of you seen him?"

I tilted my head predictably. "Who's Kuma-chan?"

"Oh," Haruhi exhaled. "It's Tamaki-sempai's toy—"

"Kuma-chan is not a TOY!" he exploded suddenly. I blinked at him.

"Alright, whatever you want to call it, sempai," Haruhi turned back to her work.

"Tamaki has an unhealthy attachment to it," Kyoya clarified, tapping away at his laptop. "It appears to be some sort of comforter to Tamaki, instead of an actual human being."

"Like Usa-chan!" Honey exclaimed, lifting up his pink bunny.

"He's the best bear companion a boy could have. I've had him since I was a toddler. In fact, he's the only one who's been there for me through thick and thin," suddenly, Tamaki's face got that serious look it gets and I only rarely see when stuff gets real. "He's the only memory I can attach to my mother."

A really huge silence greeted this.

Oh, that's right.

Haruhi once told me this story. Of how Tamaki had been separated from his mother when he was a child and how he's half-French, half-Japanese. It took him saying this to spark this memory in my mind as I could barely fasten his history to who he is now. And who can laugh at having that kind of relationship with an inanimate object like a teddy bear if it helped him get through what was probably the most difficult period in his life? I mean, look at me, I got attached to a dress for goodness sake. This stuff happens.

"Sempai," Haruhi whispered.

"But I'm sure I'll find him," Tamaki brightened. "I just have to keep looking," he turned back to his avid searching.

I closed my notebook thoughtfully. I wished I could help. Maybe if I could try to remember if I had ever seen a toy lying around here.

I looked at my rose-coloured notebook and scratched the indent of my name on the label.

I know I may not seem like a dim person, but I swear to you, it took me another ten minutes, a trip to the bathroom and a change into another maid uniform and sitting in the Maid Quarters before a light bulb lit.

I dropped my fountain pen.

Oh God.

I sold Tamaki's bear.

…

"You did _what?_" Hikaru barked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I wailed.

"How did this happen?" Kyoya queried.

"I-I saw it in the drawer and I thought it was one of Honey-sempai's toys so I put it in the box and then Tamaki, with the story and the sadness and—" my lip trembled and I broke down again. "I'm sorry!"

Haruhi frowned. "It's alright," she said after a measured moments thought. "I guess."

Am I the worst maid ever?

Aya, why ask such stupid questions? Of course you are the worst maid ever. Wanna know why? Because first it was the fact that nobody liked you for the first two weeks, and when that's going for you, you decide to make it worse by the Hirota thing and Tamaki is STILL a little ticked about that. And now, I SOLD HIS MOST PRIZED POSSESSION.

Something that can't be replaced by his piles and piles of money, I heartlessly threw into a box and shipped God knows where.

So, um yeah. Pass that Worst Maid of the Year trophy right here.

No, in fact, if you pass it here, I might find a way to screw it up too.

"But I'm willing to take responsibility," I bowed my head in utter and righteous shame. "The box name was A23,"—I would know, considering I carried A to D—"I'll go to the orphanage it was given to and replace it with my own."

"Well, it won't be that easy," Kyoya said pityingly. "A23 had a number of collector's items, which were sold to private investors. Kuma-chan might have been bought by one of those buyers. Unless, you're willing to go to over 7 different houses scattered all over the area," he finished, staring at me measuredly.

7…really? That seems like a lot—

Gah! Aya, FOCUS!

I nodded vigorously. "Just give me the addresses and I'll go before my afternoon lessons start," I stretched out one hand. "If it means that much to Tamaki-sempai and it reminds him of happier times in his family, then I'll go to whatever lengths to get it back."

"I'm in," Haruhi intoned.

I smiled gratefully.

"We'll help Aya-chan too, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"If the boss gets mad, he'll get mad at all of us," Kaoru stopped, before looking at me briefly. "Count me in."

Hikaru shrugged.

"If Tamaki does lose Kuma-chan, we'll never hear the end of it," Kyoya closed his file with a sigh. "So here's what we'll do—"

And so, Operation: _Get Kuma-chan Back and Make Sure Tamaki Doesn't Have a Spastic Fit_ was put into action or, as I like to call it in the bank of my memories:

The Trilogy.


	11. Kiss

Chapter 10:

"This is the place?"

"According to the data, this address bought the largest amount of collector's items."

I stared at the towering mansion in front of me. It was one of those mansions that you wouldn't want to live in because the echoes of the tiles within would probably resemble a cave and I couldn't even imagine the detached cold that came with the open space—unless it was stuffed with rich furniture, which it probably was.

"We have about one hour thirty minutes before regular Host Club hours start," Kyoya consulted his watch before following my gaze to the huge crest above the door.

"Okay," we all nodded.

I closed my eyes and tightened my fist. Right, Haruhi was back at school, trying to 'help' Tamaki search for Kuma-chan whilst at the same time ensuring our absence wasn't noticed.

I knocked angrily on the door with my fist and rang the doorbell simultaneously.

"Jeez, you're so impatient," Hikaru observed.

"Rich people usually have people waiting to answer the door at any given second," I fumed. Why? Why must they choose the day when we don't have time to be standing in the city's ritziest suburb—and by ritzy I'm talking fountains…that's right, the PLURAL—going literally door to door raising a crudely drawn picture by Honey-sempai and asking, "Have you seen this animal?"

"We're rich, we don't apparate," Kaoru replied.

I knocked even harder.

Kyoya kept his eyes on the crest and just as I was about to tell him it wasn't going to move anytime soon—finally! A snide remark that would leave him speechless!—I felt myself lose my balance and plummet. I watched Kyoya's face disappear out of view.

With a squeal, I reached out a hand as my feet kept falling and the sky suddenly became a blue box.

I was falling down a chute.

Why the HELL AM I FALLING DOWN A CHUTE?

Oh God, the world is ending!

I couldn't keep my legs from curling upwards whilst I kept bumping against the sides of the chute and as an afterthought, I pushed the skirt of my dress between my legs—like hell fanservice was going to get the better of me. I heard the shouts above my head, well really, a clear:

"WEEEEEEE!"

That was obviously Honey-sempai, and realized with delayed panic that we were _all_ falling.

The chute curled straight and I tripped and fell on my back.

I saw Hikaru coming at me from above and I covered my face.

He fell on me.

Followed by Kaoru.

Followed by the less heavy Honey.

I exhaled.

At least it was over.

I heard the bang of the chute.

No, no, no, no, no—

Mori-sempai's weight hit me through all three of them and I found my fingers curl in and out of my palm reflexively.

"Hee, hee!" Honey clapped his hands, giggling. "Again! That was fun!"

No, Honey. Of all the words I could describe that sensation I just experienced, FUN would not be the first I'd pick.

"Is everyone alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Ugh," Hikaru groaned. "I'm okay."

"Fine," Mori grunted.

"Aya, why is your face turning blue?"

"…"

"Whoever has their foot in my throat take it off _right_ NOW!" I bellowed through my chokes.

As soon as I could breathe again, I straightened and cleaned my skirt of the any dirt I had acquired from my fall and the dog pile that followed.

I looked all around me.

I recoiled.

The basement—my assumption from the length I just fell—was filled with every toy fathomable, from video game consoles, pinball machines to doll houses and action figures. It was a child's paradise. In fact, in the corner of my eye I spotted a carousel with horses and it looked totally functional.

"Toys?" I tilted my head. "I mean, I knew this guy bought a lot of the Host Club collector's items—" wait. I paused. I recoiled again. "WE HAD A CAROUSEL?!"

"There can be only one explanation for this madness—" Hikaru stood up.

"You're right, brother," Kaoru nodded. I waited for them to enlighten me.

I was mistaken when they broke into a sprint towards the carousel.

"What was the only explanation?" Honey tilted his head in confusion.

"Dunno," they shrugged, already on the horses and riding around in circles.

"Be SERIOUS you two!" my eyebrow twitched—the highest degree of annoyance on the Aya Scale—is it me or have I been referring to myself in the third person a little too often lately? Must be all the crazy juices the Host Club ooze.

I noticed Mori-sempai next to me with a stick of cotton candy.

"We'll never get anything done around here," I muttered mostly to myself. I made my way across the room towards the stairs.

"Hold it right there!"

Oh, lovely.

Things become even creepier now.

I turned just as the light dimmed in the room and the spotlight went towards the steps upwards.

I realized the voice belonged to a child and as a chubby child wobbled down the steps I deduced he was the owner of aforementioned voice. Now, I've done Bio, trust me, but I've never seen an eight year old with the skin of a pubescent teenage boy until that day.

He wore one of those magician hats and a long flowing cloak coloured red on the inside and normal clothes underneath.

"Nobody is allowed to pass this point," he gripped the edge of his cape and covered part of his face with it.

"I'm sorry," I flushed. This must have looked really bad from his point of view. "We barged in and I apologize," I clasped my hands. "But we're looking for the person who bought all these items."

The boy squinted. "That would be me."

Okay. "No, um, I mean the person who actually paid for all of this—"

"Yeah, I paid for it," he placed his hands on his hips. "I own this house after all. I'd think you'd have done your research before you came here to burgle me," he added waspishly.

He thinks we didn't do enough research.

Somewhere in this world, I knew—I just _knew_—Kyoya-sempai was clutching his chest in distress.

"My apologies," I laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to upset you, and we're not here to burgle you either. You see, we belong to the Ouran Host Club and you bought some of this stuff from us. We were wondering if you bought a teddy bear from us, it was really important to us."

He raised an eyebrow. "Teddy bear? You mean this one?" he raised the one I clearly remembered throwing in the box.

"That's it!" the twins said in unison.

"Hold up," he pulled his hand back and Kuma-chan disappeared once again behind his back. "What do I get in exchange?"

"Oh, of course," I searched my person frantically. Kuma-chan was just in reach! "You can have this one," I brought out an identical bear but in a different colour—black.

He made a face.

"I don't want your toys," he said distastefully.

I flinched.

"Okay," I bent down and smiled as pleasantly as I could. "What do you want?"

The kid blinked up at me and had the gall to grin and say, "I want a kiss. On the lips. Five minutes. From the cutie," he pointed at me.

"…"

Oh.

_Hell._

No.

"I don't think that'll be possible," I shook my head. Do it for Tamaki. Resist the urge to smack up-side the head. Must resist. "Maybe we could do this another way—"

"No kiss, no bear," he turned as if to leave.

"W-w-waait!" I hesitated. I covered my face.

"You don't want a kiss from the 'Yaoi' maker," Hikaru laughed.

"It's bad luck!" Kaoru finished.

I ignored the indirect jibe.

"Just do it," Hikaru said out of the corner of his mouth. "It's five minutes, we won't tell anyone."

"He's not going to budge," Kaoru whispered on the other side. "A kiss isn't really all that important."

I blushed and hid my face even deeper.

"I can't!" I wailed. I raised my face to their surprised faces. "I-it'll be my _first_!"

The kid behind me grinned even wider. "I'll throw in the bear and everything I have down here for one kiss, fifteen seconds from the maiden!" he folded his arms. "Take it or leave it."

I let my arms—and my pride—drop to my sides.

"I'll take it," I muttered.

"Aya-chan, noo!" Honey cried.

"Seriously," Hikaru gripped my shoulder, "we were joking. _Jo-king,"_ he emphasized.

"You don't have to do it," Kaoru added.

I stared into each sets of topaz eyes and for a second, I was pulled into the desperation in each and I felt myself yield, but then…

"It's not about me," I said. I pushed past them. "We came here to get Tamaki's teddy bear back. At any cost, right?" I lifted the folds of my uniform sleeves and exhaled.

"So…you'll do it?" the boy lifted an eyebrow.

I nodded.

I lifted a finger.

"No tongue," I warned. Then shuddered, because I just said that to someone nearly a decade younger than me.

"Th-then let's begin," he stood straight and puckered his lips. I can't do this. Really, I can't. This is like…this is like…

Kissing my _brother_.

"Hold it right there, you little brat!" the twins simultaneously hit him on the head with rubber baseball bats.

"No one gets to sexually harass the maid but us!"

I looked at them dully.

And when was this decided?

"So here's the game," Kaoru bounced his baseball bat on his shoulder. "We challenge you to a battle of your choice in this room and if you win, you get the kiss and the bear."

"That sounds fair," he said.

"But, if_ we_ win, we get the bear, everything you own and," Hikaru placed a hand on his hip. He turned back to me before looking at his twin brother. A creepy smile crept up on both their faces, "we get to do whatever we want with the girl."

"Huh?!" I gaped.

"Congratulations, Aya, you've created a new game for us. Whoever takes Aya's first kiss from her wins!" they grinned cruelly.

What have I done?

I should have kissed the kid when I had the chance! This is much, much, much, much WORSE!

"Let the games begin," Hikaru stated.


	12. Memories

Chapter 11:

"Hello?"

"Aya?"

"Haru-chan. _Hieeee_—"

"Where are you guys? Sempai is freaking out. He's getting a little suspicious, you know. Have you found Kuma-chan?"

"Yes…and no."

"What do you mean?"

Yes, because I have seen Kuma-chan recently—five minutes ago, approximately—and no, in that he is currently being hidden behind the broad back of some eight year old whilst he straps his guitar over his shoulders and switches on his game console.

I can't really do much about the situation considering I'm in a makeshift prison cell that fell out of literally nowhere on me as soon as the games had 'begun', squashing me and the unfortunate Mori-sempai who happened to be in the same vicinity.

And Haru-chan, I know you'd be awfully disappointed if I told you that in order to return to Ouran successfully, we needed to beat this kid at a game of Guitar Hero.

"We're certainly where Kuma-chan is, but we can't get him just yet," the blaring of the intro to the game on the flat screen television made it that much more difficult to lie to Haruhi over my cellphone—which has, miraculously, a pretty decent signal—"but I promise we'll be back soon."

"What the—? Are you guys playing _video games_? Where are you, Aya?"

"No we aren't, Haru—"

"I'm playing first!" Hikaru stumbled onto the platform whilst Kaoru tackled him from behind.

"No, me!"

"I won rock-paper-scissors, you know the rules!" Hikaru protested.

I flinched.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Hold on! I'm not—"

I heard Tamaki's distant cry in her background. "_Haru-hee_!"

"Love 'ya byeeee," I hurried, flipping my phone screen down and throwing my phone in my back pocket. With an exhausted sigh, I leaned my head against the bars that imprisoned me.

"It doesn't matter who plays first," the kid said, already triumphantly posing on the makeshift stage. "You can never defeat me in this game."

I blinked. Okay, I may not know much, but I'm pretty sure Kaoru once confessed to me—some odd weeks ago—that he and Hikaru spent most of their childhood playing video games. Which is really great, I mean it. But I swear if they win I can never look them straight in the eye ever again. Seriously, I'm not saying I don't like them—yeah, they're adorable and stuff, that's why they are in the Host Club and all. Especially now, when they're arguing about who goes first and Kaoru's got on his cute little pout and Hikaru his seme _I own your ass_ superior glance—

I paused, mid-thought.

OH MY GOD.

What was THAT?!

I need to get out of this confined space and out of this house before I do something so totally hormonally-fused and stupid.

I shook the metal bars for a second and futilely realized I did that before Haru-chan called and it didn't work that time. I searched all around me frantically. Honey-sempai had gorged himself with cake and was out cold on a bed—it was time for his afternoon nap anyway—across the room.

With a withdrawn sigh, I dug my head in my hands. If the kid wins, we don't get Kuma-chan and I have to kiss him. We win—or, really, the twins win—Kuma-chan is ours but I _still_ have to kiss someone.

Or both of them.

Oh no, what if I have to kiss the BOTH of them?

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself grow faint. Damn it, anaemia! Go find someone else to harass at a time like this! I'm not in the mood to act moe!

"The high score is MINE!" Hikaru announced, playing his heart out on the guitar across his torso.

Our captor was turning a little more than white, realizing that perhaps he was a little outmatched.

To be honest, I didn't know who to root for.

In the end, I'm not sure who would have won. It was clear the child was having a little bit of trouble figuring out how he had miscalculated his awesomeness versus that of the twins but I guess he would have lost under the circumstances, had Kyoya-sempai not stepped in.

Out of nowhere.

I mean it, one second the televison was on and the next Kyoya was there to destroy all happiness and joy in the area, which, for once, I didn't mind.

He took out the plugs at the back of the television and threw them to the ground.

"That's enough of that," he lifted his glasses up.

I can honestly not emphasize the amount of gladness that filled my heart when the screen went black and the twins lowered their arms sadly.

"Awww, but we were winning—"

"How dare you!" the kid spluttered, turning red, facing Kyoya angrily. Kyoya didn't even seem surprised. "Do you even know who I _am_—"

"Son to Dr Kenta Taboshi and current heir to his fortune, yes. Because your father travels, he allows you to purchase as many toys as you desire in replacement of his presence. You are currently home schooled. However, I was able to contact your father earlier today and present him with the rather disturbing information that you were holding members of the Host Club, including a son of the Ootori family…_hostage_ shall we say—"

The child paled. He dropped his plastic guitar and backed away from Kyoya—he knows a demon when he sees one, clearly.

"Y-y-you di-didn't," he shook his head in disbelief.

Kyoya tilted his head pleasantly.

"He's on his way as we speak."

…

"Jeez Momma, you're so cold," the twins stated in unison.

I looked up at Kyoya. "'_Momma_'?" I echoed.

The sun was on our backs as we walked towards the end of the driveway of the mansion and we hopped into Kyoya-sempai's limo—I assume from the sticker on the bumper it was his, with the crest of his family on it.

"In order of rank, Kyo-chan is the mommy of the Host Club," Honey yawned, waking up from his nap on Mori's shoulders.

I raised my eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well, we've missed the Host Club hours," Kyoya looked at his watch sadly. "And besides which, did you have to really ransack that child's basement for all it was worth?" he turned over his shoulder at the haulage truck that was packing away all the previous toys and trinkets I had seen earlier.

"I think it was a good idea," I folded my arms and crossed my legs. "He was a spoilt little brat who filled up his basement with toys that belonged to other people, attempting to recreate the same sort of bond that the previous owners had with the toys. I kind of understood him though," I closed my eyes.

After Kyoya-sempai made that kid cry—I can't believe that sounded okay in my head—Kenta Junior confessed that with his father never around and being home schooled half the time, he never really got the chance to have a best friend, or even see his father that much. That's why he'd buy toys of sentimental value from others, hoping that somehow, he could experience that type of closeness with the playthings, or at least _something_ as well.

"But if he wants that type of happiness, he's going to have to talk to his dad about staying home more often so he can develop that relationship with his father. It's time to get rid of all those toys that meant nothing to him and start having things that actually have value to him, instead of living in his deluded dream"

The Host Club stared at me.

I tore my gaze away from the moving scenery of the mansions that were regressing into normal houses and flats outside the window.

"What? Was I too mean?" I blinked.

"No, you just reminded us of someone just now," Kyoya muttered.

I shrugged.

"Is that why you gave Kenta that bear that looks like Kuma-chan?" Honey wondered. "So he could put his own memories in it like Tama-chan?"  
Well, the kid needed to learn that memories and the warm feeling you get from them can't be replaced or bought. You need to create them and nurture them yourself and I guess in a way I never really got that until now. As in, really got it.

I never had a favourite toy when I was growing up. All my toys were either lost or swept up in the constant move from hotel to hotel during my school holidays or simply thrown out at my mother's flat.

But if I had kept one like Tamaki had, would I remember the good times instead of all the times I had cried or been sad? Would I have ended up like Tamaki, who only thinks of his memories as not only good or bad, but worthwhile experiences?

I smiled.

…

We opened the Host Club doors to see Tamaki sitting on the loveseat, looking as though the world had collapsed all around him. He had a towel over his shoulders and his fingers were in his hair. What made me stop in particular was the deranged look in his eyes.

"Oh, you guys are back," Haruhi had her arm around his shoulder, squeezing his bicep comfortingly. "We were worried," she had an edge in her voice. She stumbled up towards me and gripped the collar of my uniform. She had a really scary look in her usually calm brown eyes.

"Where the hell is his toy?" she whispered, her hand shaking. "It has been a rollercoaster of hell here."

I formed an apologetic look on my face. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Tamaki-sempai?" I queried. He looked up.

Wow, he's still able to be coherent.

I walked over to him and sat down where Haruhi had previously been seated. He stared up at me in confusion.

"We went looking all around," I said. I lifted my hands to offer him Kuma-chan.

But when I gazed down at the bear, it was black, not brown.

I stopped.

T_hat son of a—_

Tamaki stared at me, then at the bear.

_Kenta swapped the bears whilst I wasn't looking! Oh God, Tamaki, I'm so sorry! Do you understand this facial expression? It means I'm so, so, so, sorry!—_

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit back tears.

Time to polish my Worst Maid of the Year award.

"Oh," Tamaki thought for a minute. He smiled kindly. "Thank you," he took the bear.

We all gaped.

"I suppose carrying on like that was a little ridiculous. Kuma-chan was just an inanimate object after all. Buying me a new Kuma-chan was very nice of you. Now, I can fill this bear with my memories of the Host Club," he grinned. His stare stopped at me for a second. "Thanks to you especially, Aya. I'm sure this took a lot of your time."

And with that, Tamaki got up and went into the backroom silently. He yelled from in there, "But make sure to be early for Host Club tomorrow!"

"…"

My fingers involuntarily flexed in and out.

"I comforted him all day…" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"I had to look through all those databases…" Kyoya's pen broke in his grip.

"We had to play Guitar Hero with a child…"

"I was willing to kiss an eight year old…"

"When we could have just bought him a new one," we chorused.

I exhaled.

"I'll hold him down," I jumped over the edge of the couch towards the backroom.

"Ditto," Haruhi muttered darkly.

We stalked into the backroom where Tamaki was.

…

As the day finally came to an end, I cleared up the uneaten cake and the tea sets and arranged the spoons in their order. Everybody had long gone, but I habitually stayed behind to conduct my maid duties in peace and quiet.

It is really weird though that a place I've associated with panic and chaos can be so tranquil.

I looked out the window as the final rays of sun poured into the room and I cleared away the final piece of cake.

I considered the cake.

Yeah, I'm totally eating it.

I sat cross-legged on the ground and watched the sun set and tint the room that beautiful pink-orange and thought about what I had reduced my life to.

A maid to the Host Club.

Who knew a job like that could be this taxing?

I have to clean all the utensils, eat the cake, serve lady friends—I mean customers…AGH! I mean lady friends—sweep the floors and I guess…

As a maid, I have to take care of the Host Club members too.

I'm beginning to understand what Tamaki means when he says they are a family. I've met some pretty difficult people in my life, but never before have I come across charges much like these guys.

I wonder…

When did it become more important for me to be a maid, than to observe Haruhi?

Maybe that's what Kyoya deduced would happen. That in the end, instead of watching Haru-chan, I'd become actively involved and forget all about why I was here in the first place. Or, is it simply what one calls fate?

Is this what I finally deserve after wanting a united family for so long? I get the Host Club as a surrogate family? A second chance at it?

Or maybe I overthink things. I tend to do that when I eat.

All I know is that this warm feeling I'm getting in my chest isn't because of my cholesterol—I hope so anyway—but I think, this is that sensation I always got when I was genuinely happy.

I scrapped the cream off the edge of the plate.

I'm happy.

I really am happy.

"I left my bag, I'll be right back!" I heard a voice on the other end of the door.

I wonder what the person would think if they saw me on the floor with a half-empty plate and a fork in my hand—hey I w_as_ going to wash it—watching the sun set in front of the window as the clock tower chimed its final toll for the day.

The pink door opened with that annoying creak—Kyoya once suggested that I fix it if it bothered me that much, but I'm not going to tell him that the very first week here I did try and got a blister—and person on the other side pushed the door a little and walked in.

"Aya?"

I swerved, the fork still in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked disparagingly.

Oh, you know, I wanted to say. Being weird.

But in the end, I said, "Leftovers," I lifted the plate as a bribe. If I went down, he was going down with me. "Want some?"

"Nah, I was just leaving anyway," he picked up his discarded school bag. "Hikaru's waiting for me."

I nodded understandingly. "See you tomorrow, right?" I continued my moony gaze back towards the sunset.

Kaoru did that thing of hesitating before leaving—I noticed he actually does that a lot when we talk and Hikaru's not around. Must be a twin thing.

"What you said earlier today about making your own memories," Kaoru started, before turning back to me. "Did you mean it? Any of it?"

I tilted my head.

I couldn't see his face properly in all the orange light, just some of his messy hair and part of his topaz eye, flickering in the sunlight. At this angle he actually looked a little…worried.

"Well, I guess I did," I murmured. "But I've never really tried," I laughed. "In fact, I'm thinking of keeping a diary from now on. Maybe you should too," I brightened but gained my usual facial features shortly afterwards. "But then I guess you have a twin, so you can share your memories with him…" I sighed.

Kaoru put his bag back down on the loveseat and moved towards the window and opened it—oh my gosh, you can open this window? I genuinely never knew!—and sat on the cold tiled floor.

Next to me.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Taking your advice," he smiled—God, it's the cute smile. He's giving me the cute smile—and took out a fork from literally nowhere and divided the cake between us.

"What about Hikaru?"

"Eh? He can wait," he told me. "I just have to do this first."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you mind if from now on, we hang around school, like we did that one morning?" his low voice rang out whilst I avoided eye contact.

I flushed, totally pleased—oh sue me, I'm a little happy that he asked, alright?

Even though this was a little sudden, for Kaoru to become so friendly with me—even though we have been 'friends' for over two weeks—I can't say that when he sat next to me and I could finally see the depth of his honey-coloured eyes that seemed clear of the previous doubt they held and the modest smile on Kaoru's face…

I can't say I didn't feel that warm feeling in my chest again.


	13. Siblings

Chapter 12:

"Okay…so if Hikaru and Kaoru are twins, what about the others? Do they have brothers and sisters?"

"Ah, Tamaki is an only child I think. And Kyoya is the last born in the Ootori family—"

I overheard this conversation by the twin's table as I passed by serving tea and cake one afternoon. It was starting to get a little humid these days, on account of it nearly being Summer—oh Summer, how I have longed to experience a hot day doing absolutely _nothing—_so I was actually kind of happy my maid uniforms were literally nothing but pink girly material and breezy lace instead of the yellow dress I usually have to lug around.

"Hey, Aya-chan,"—I don't know where this familiarity comes from, but the girls who visit the Host Club have taken to calling me by not only my first name, but have added a _–chan_ to it.—"do you have any siblings?"

"Nah, Aya's an only child, right?" the twins presumed, laughing.

I slammed down their plates and they jumped on either side of me.

"Actually," I straightened, placing my hands on my hips, "not that it's any of your business to be making such presumptions, I have two younger siblings. A boy and a girl."

"Waah! So Aya-chan is the eldest? That suits you very…uhm…well!"

The twins stared at me, dumbfounded.

Why is everyone looking at me like it's such a shock? I mean, yes, I may be a little clumsy—there are no grips on the bottom of these shoes, do not even blame me—and yes, I'm irresponsible and leave my notebooks in the oddest of places and I may or may not mess up everything that comes my way—

Alright. Fine, point taken.

"I never thought it would interest you guys," I replied calmly. "So I never mentioned it."

"…"

"_You're so cold_," the Host Club muttered in unison.

…

I exhaled calmly.

"Seriously?" I demanded into the darkness. "We're doing this? We're really doing—"

"Okay, _Aya_, if that is even your real name," in the pits of darkness, a light bulb switched on and swayed dramatically from side to side. I leaned my head in my palm, whilst my elbow balanced on the wooden table.

I sighed. "Come on guys, I have lessons now and I'm going to be late—"

"Si—lence!" the twins ordered slamming their palms onto the table simultaneously.

I hesitated.

"So how long were you planning on keeping this a secret?" Hikaru leaned in further across the table towards me. "How long have you had siblings?! TELL ME!"

"Um, my entire _life_?"

"Yet today was the first day you even mentioned them…" Hikaru straightened, he folded his arms. "Kaoru, the evidence, if you will."

Kaoru switched on the projector—where the hell did they get the projector and why…

"Oh my God!" I yelled, seeing my image on the white screen. "Where the _hell_ did you get my photo!? And why is it blown up like that?—"

"You are related to Haruhi. Next picture,"—Kaoru clicked a button on the remote in his hands. –"Haruhi has no siblings. You live at Ouran, yet, we don't even know who your parents are, or what age they are. Next picture. Or…" he let the atmosphere thicken with tension. "How old _you_ are…next picture."

There was a picture of me with a question mark next to my age.

And the estimated range was 1977 to 2005.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You two aren't serious, right?"

"We will be the ones asking the questions here!" Hikaru said coldly, slamming his fists down again—jeez, he is _such_ a drama queen.

"You're being too hard on her," Kaoru insisted.

"No, Kaoru, this is how you get information. Look away, it might get too graphic for you…"

"I think that's enough of playing Good Cop, Bad Cop," Kyoya switched on the lights in Music Room 3.

"Can I go now?" I asked wearily.

"Not yet," Kyoya told me firmly. He took a seat on the opposite side of the table, facing me. He opened his file and flicked through it.

"It's difficult to believe I didn't notice it earlier, but all your file has is the name of your father, Tanaka Shiragishi and no further information, except that you are his daughter," Kyoya lifted his glasses up. "There were no school files bearing any information about your mother so I disregarded her as unimportant. However," he looked up at me. "You requested the first time we met that I ask you directly for intelligence. So," he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms coolly. Somewhat expectantly.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your siblings?" Tamaki queried from the loveseat. He seemed puzzled and he had on that concerned look that he reserves for when I have emotional break downs—it was only one breakdown, but still.

I bit my lip.

A silence waited, with only my voice to break it.

"My parents divorced around about the time that Haruhi's mom died. So, it was a double tragedy for my family, especially my dad, who was Haru-chan's mom's brother. And my mom won custody of my brother and my sister," my knuckles tightened, "It left my dad a total wreck. He'd spend half his days in his office at home crying and with my mom packing her stuff to leave, nobody really noticed. Except me. I seemed to be the only one who still cared enough to check up on him every day. He never left his office, so I'd always knock on the door and bring him food and mail. Of course I was mad that my dad had an affair with another woman, but it didn't really matter, after seeing him every single day with an even more miserable expression on his face than the last, I soon forgot about his transgressions.

"It went on for a while until the day my mom got her own place in Osaka and prepared to leave. The court mandated that being the eldest, I had the choice of whether to stay with my dad or my mom. And I remembered, the one day that my father saw me come in one day and he hugged me. He told me, _'Aya, promise me, you won't ever leave daddy's side_.'"

I recalled that moment in time, when he was on the floor of his office and he embraced me, and through his choked tears, I could hear his  
laboured breathing, and the moisture of his tears against my wetted cheek. That was the first and last time I saw my own father that vulnerable and at the same time:

That was the last time I let myself cry, up until I met the Host Club.

"In the end, I chose to live with my dad," I finished. This story always left me a little tired so I placed my hands behind my head. "And we travelled a lot until I went to Middle School with Haru-chan. I always wrote to my brother but I think he took me staying with my father as a betrayal. So to this day, he never writes back. My mother retained her maiden name,"—which would explain why Kyoya was unable to find intel on her—"and she lives with my brother and sister and it's like we never even met."

The bell rang for change of lessons.

The Host Club stared back at me, astonished.

Taking the opportunity the best way I could, I picked up my bags and left the room. As I closed the door behind me, I let go of the handle and stared at my hand.

It's not that I don't miss them.

Really, it isn't. I'm just being considerate of the fact that even though I want to see them as badly as I do—

They never want to see my face again.

But, that's alright, isn't it?

I looked up at the massive clock tower outside the window thoughtfully. The quiet of the hall made it that much more difficult to turn on my heel for the next class because I just wanted to sit down and think. Think about the life I could have had with my mother.

With Ryu-chan and Yuki.

Tears revert to dull aches and for a second, I found myself holding my breath against the pain.

"Oh well," I chuckled, exhaling, trying to console myself. "Can't be helped, can it?"

…

"How long has it been since you talked to your siblings personally, Aya-chan?"

Pensively, I stared up at the hallway that seemed to endlessly increase in length the more we went down it. Haruhi gave me a curious yet disapproving glance at how long I had to think before replying.

"I dunno…since I was, like…nine?"

"That's not good though. I know you guys aren't on good terms, but family is important," Haruhi informed me, clutching her books to her chest whilst gazing stoically ahead of her.

"My mom visits often," I attempted weakly.

"That doesn't count," her cold tone sent an arrow of ice through my heart.

"Fine, I'll talk to them," eventually. I should have added _eventually._ "Till then do you think Tamaki-sempai and the others will do something stupid?"

Aya, you silly girl.

That's a given.

"You'll make sure they don't do anything stupid, won't you?" I gazed at her desperately, realizing that with Tamaki as their ring leader, flawed logic and thoroughly unplanned schemes were to follow.

Haruhi seemed hesitant. "I'm not sure, I think their actions would be justified. I mean, you really miss your brother and sister, don't you?"

We walked towards Music Room 3—late, but still there—and as I opened the door marginally, someone pulled from the inside, opening it for me.

The pink door was thrown back.

"Welcome," the twins chimed in their perfect unison.

I noticed that they were dressed up as waiters yet, today was not weird cosplay day—not that Tamaki's desire to dress up is in any way constant—and they looked _behaved._

I smell a rat.

"This way, _mademoiselle_," they took my palms in their hands and moved me forward. I looked over my shoulder accusingly at Haru-chan.

She shrugged helplessly.

The more I lingered in the room, the more I regarded the subtle changes made to décor—there were less chandeliers in here than there are now, I swear to you—and the giant unmistakeable orchestra playing with cellos, violins and the works in the far corner of the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Ah, then she has arrived," Kyoya-sempai looked over his shoulder and smiled pleasantly. He moved aside for me to take a seat and when I was in the seat, he pushed the chair in.

The table was set out fancily with shiny silverware—I don't clean this thoroughly, they must have ordered new silverware just for the occasion. The only question was, what _is_ this occasion?

"Seriously, what is this?" my voice developed a sudden edge to it.

"Aya~"

Of course.

My eyes met Tamaki's in his grand head waiter outfit as he widened his arms hospitably.

This had Tamaki Suoh rose petals scattered all over it.

"The Host Club welcomes you to this delightful luncheon. Today, you will finally get your hearts one desire, which is to reconcile your other sibling~"

"Tamaki—" I started.

"Don't worry, my little angel," he patted my head and I bristled. I never want to be called that. Ever again. It might just scar me. "Kyoya took care of everything. Your brother wasn't even that far. Did you know he was learning at Ouran, in the Middle School?"

Kyoya lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. In satisfaction. I could just tell.

I have never wished for looks to kill more than when I rotated in my seat and glared at him.

"It's not going to be pretty," I attempted to let him know.

Tamaki blinked.

"It's okay if you cry," he straightened suddenly and whilst flipping blond hair out of his face he snapped his fingers and the doors opened once again.

A boy walked in.

In the midst of rose petals flying everywhere—I am still to discover where they hide all the roses for these background effects—I saw his face.

He wore the white middle school uniform and when he looked at me, his babyish features expressed surprise, before souring.

"Aya?" Ryu stopped.


	14. Older Sister

Chapter 13:

"So, how's Yuki?"

"She's fine."

"How's school?"

"Fine."

I gripped the fork in my hand as a last resort. If this conversation didn't kill me, I was more than happy to stab myself with this fork. No, in fact, I wouldn't.

I'll kill Tamaki first, then do myself in.

I don't want to make it seem as though I'm not flattered that the Host Club boys went to all this trouble to set this up for me, really it's sweet.

But if Tamaki comes back around here with another pitcher of juice I will be forced to stab him.

The sound of forks scrapping on china plates is all that I can hear in Music Room 3 whilst I stare at my brother across the table.

His hair has grown out since I last saw him. The only thing I have to go by is a Christmas photo my mom sent of him last year, of Ryuu and Yuki standing next to the tree in their Osaka home with Ryuu looking dour and Yuki—my baby sister—grasping their presents in their hands.

"How long have you been at Ouran?" I queried.

"A year."

I blinked.

Mom never tells me these important things. No, she'd rather start with her rant of how make-up these days seems to make you age faster instead of achieving the opposite effect. You know, instead of starting the conversation with how my goldfish died when I was seven, she started off by showing me her newest cocktail dress and asking me if she looked fat in it.

The silence ensued.

In utter and total desperation I glanced to my side.

I spotted Haruhi staring longingly at the plate of fancy tuna that was supposed to be sent my way, but Tamaki was having a very difficult time refusing Haru-chan's cuteness.

I sighed.

Seriously Ryuu, I've been making conversation this entire time, cut me some slack. I glared at him, willing him to open his mouth and say something instead of shove more food down his throat.

"So," he finally said. I leaned in. "How long has Haruhi been like that?" he pointed his fork at our cousin.

I flinched.

"A while," I finally admitted, sinking backwards into my chair.

"To each his own," he muttered.

"Y-yeah," I laughed, pushing another strand of my hair out of my face. Just then, when my fingers brushed up against my eye, I realized I was this close—_this close_—to crying.

Not because I felt anything at that moment. It was just the overwhelming sight of seeing my little baby brother—the one I nursed to health when he hurt his knee, the one who was always smiling, the one who cried when Yuki was born, that same boy—right in front of me, all grown up.

And I had no part in any of his childhood.

Had I missed out on that much? My brother was turning thirteen…and I hadn't seen him since he was fresh out of diapers and couldn't shut up about how he could 'go' without anyone helping him.

"Tell me."

He paused.

"Tell me," I poked my meal, not making eye contact. "Ryuu-chan, are you still that angry with me?"

Ryuu's hand shook.

"H-how can you ask something like that?" he murmured. "I—"

"Are you mad that I left with dad?" I continued. "Or should I be the one who deserves to be mad?" I exhaled. "I wrote to you guys every day and you never replied. I can understand you were angry initially but it's been nearly over ten years since the divorce, Ryuu-chan—"

"No!" he shouted.

As calmly as the situation would allow, I folded my arms.

"You left us, all of us! I-I had to take care of Yuki whilst you stayed…y-you stayed with that _idiot!_" he yelled, bending his head down to shout at me from above. "It was all his fault yet you make it seem as though we were the wrong ones! I-I HATE YOU, AYA!"

With that, he pushed his chair back further with a deafening screech.

"Ryuu," I got up quickly and grasped his shoulder. He dodged to the side as if I'd physically hurt him as he slapped my hand away with a really loud smack.

I replaced my rejected hand by my chest.

That really hurt.

"Stop pretending like we can ever be brother and sister," he cried, but most of the volume was lost behind the snivel of a runny nose.

I watched him stalk blindly out of the room and slam the door behind him.

After a while—and by a while I mean the time it took for me to actually have the willpower to look back over my shoulder at the Host Club who have, strangely, been totally quiet for the past five minutes—I flexed my fingers in and out trying to get the burn out of them before stating:

"Thank you."

"Aya-chan—" Haruhi began.

"No, really, it was nice of you guys to do this for me," I beamed. "I'm not sure why you guys would go to so much trouble for me, but thank you. Just," my voice wavered—no, Aya, don't cry. DO NOT CRY in front of these people—"d-don't do it again, okay?"

I'm not going to turn back again. I can't turn back. Because if I do, they'll know that tears have already poured down my cheeks and formed huge stains on the collar of my uniform.

"Excuse me," I said hurriedly, making a mad dash for the door before anyone could stop me. I was just glad that I didn't hit the door when I went out, what with my tears blurring my vision.

I stumbled out as quickly as possible and ran down the corridor.

I don't know why.

But I really can't handle the idea of somebody seeing me cry.

Ever since my dad cried, I felt the need to become strong for him. For everyone. I'm the only one who can make this family work so I have to suck it up. I have to suck it up so that the others can have the luxury of crying and I'll always be the one with the tissue on hand, ready to comfort.

So, basically, I'm the comforter, not the comfortee.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I sprinted down the hallway and tripped and fell.

I crawled—I'm being so serious, I was still in such a hurry to get away I _crawled_ onto my two feet—and staggered, leaning against a locker.

I hyperventilated.

My anaemia was acting up.

I can't pass out now. Supress it, Aya, supress it.

AGH!

Why is it that recently, I haven't been in control of my emotions? And I used to be so good at keeping a poker face too.

Alright body, if you really must pass out, do it in the janitor's closet.

I fumbled with the turning of the knob and threw myself in, making sure to close the door behind me. I fell to the ground and buried my head in my folded up knees. I think I was in there for a while, trying to breathe in and out whilst my surroundings got really fuzzy then cleared, then I felt my head spin and I lolled it from side to side.

I heard footsteps and people calling names.

"AYA!"

I froze.

_Why are they looking for me?_

"Aya? You here?"

I sank into the mops more deeply but the plastic bucket was getting in my way.

I'd be fine, why'd they care so much that they had to look for me? Go back to the Host Club!

"Aya!" the twins sing-songed. I saw their silhouettes in the glass part of the door.

"She couldn't have gone far."  
"True, she is anaemic, she can't run fast."

I held my breath.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"What is it?"

"I'll take this hall, you take the one by the labs, okay?"

Hikaru hesitated.

"Okay," he said finally. "But we meet up at the Host Club in half an hour, alright?"

Footsteps going away.

There was a knock on the door.

"Aya?"

I remained silent.

"Aya, I know you're in there," as an afterthought, he added. "I heard you sniff."

"Just don't come in."

"Why?"

"I'm crying."

"Does that even matter?"

"Yes it does!" I retorted. "I don't want you to see me cry."

Kaoru sighed. "Y'know, you're a really fascinating girl, Aya,"—I blinked, not sure I heard right—"you act like you can handle a lot of stuff alone, when really, I know for a fact that a lot of things get to you. And I mean a lot. It's not a capital offence for you to cry in front of someone, Aya. Just come out."

I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see that.

"No."

"Aya—"

"The supporting character isn't supposed to cry!" I blustered. "She's supposed to listen to the main character and comfort _her_. Haruhi needs me, not the other way around. Ever," I emphasized.

"What if it's not Haruhi, but me."

I paused. Softly, I got up and walked towards the door, tripping as I went along.

I faced the wall I had just been resting on and leaned against the door.

"What if, for only five seconds, you could pretend like you're the heroine, Aya, and that people actually do care about you, because believe it or not, to the Host Club, you're family."

I widened my eyes.

I think when my eyes did go wide, some of the tears I hadn't shed started to fall down. I clasped my hand to my mouth and started full circle with the crying.

Kaoru probably heard me muffle a little whimper because he opened the door suddenly. But, he didn't turn me around.

He draped his arms around my shoulders from behind and rested his cold cheek against mine.

I started crying harder.

"Don't look," I whimpered.

"I won't," he assured me calmly, and I felt the reassuring warmth of his arms around my shoulders and his breath up against my neck. I stopped shivering and my own breathing sort of stabilized to the rhythm of his own.

…

"Give me your lunch money, kid!"

"No way!"

"Hand it over!" the bully demanded.

"I-I don't want to—"

Ryuu sank to the ground, a bloody nose gained and lunch money lost.

He pinched his nose to stop the blood flow scattering droplets of red liquid all over his uniform.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"So that's why," I said.

He jumped when he deduced I had been just around the corner, watching him. He grew angry.

"What are you doing here? I thought—"

"Please," I snorted derisively. "As if I'm going to listen to you," I handed him a compressor packed with ice.

"H-how'd you know?" he asked darkly.

I squatted down beside him in the empty hallway. Roughly, I picked up his left hand.

"Haay—!" he protested, as I shoved back his white sleeve rimmed with gold to reveal blue and even purple spots all over his pale skin.

"I'm not stupid, you know," I dropped his hand. "When you hit my hand, I could see all down your sleeve. How long has this been going on, Ryuu-chan?"

He took the compressor angrily. "None of your business."

I glared.

"Alright," I sighed tiredly. From behind my back I took out a large box with a red cross on it. A First Aid kit—stolen and in the future apologized for to Kyoya—and lifted some methylated spirits and a cotton swab. "Stay still though."

Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"If you think this changes anything, well, it doesn't."

"I know it doesn't," I said softly. "I can't make up for lost time. You're a big boy now, Ryuu-chan. You can take care of yourself…a little."

"But back then I couldn't," he snapped. "You left me to take care of mom and Yuki by myself whilst you took dad's side—"

"If I didn't go with him who would have?" I spoke over him.

"B-but he's the bad guy. He's the one who cheated on mom—"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ryuu-chan, it doesn't mean they deserve the treatment of a murderer. Or the treatment you give me for that matter."

He bit his lip.

"I just want you to know, that as the second oldest, I put a lot of faith in you, Ryuu. That you take care of the family, on mom's side. Take care of Yuki," I dabbed his cheek with the cotton swab and he bristled, hissing in protest. "As the boy of the family you can take care of that much, can't you?"

"But that was your job."

"No," I said hotly. "It's _our_ job. This family may be divided in terms of distance, but I want us to be close, no matter how far away we are. Even though he made an error, he's still part of our family and up until now, I didn't understand fully the concept I was trying to communicate to you, Ryuu. Family is when you care about other people as much as you do yourself. Family is when you want every single person in that unit to smile because it makes you happy too. So, all I want is for everyone to be happy. Do you think we could do that?"

Ryuu blinked up at me as I closed the kit and got up. I extended a hand to help him.

"…"

He took it and pulled himself up.

"I get it," his response was muffled by him wiping his nose.

I ruffled his hair. "That's my brother," I chuckled and I think—I think—I saw him breathe out and smile, just a little.

…

"Hey, you two."

The two kids from before stopped playing with their stupid marbles—stupid because I hate marbles and I always slip on them.

"You guys are bullying Ryuu-chan, aren't you?"

"What's that got to do with you?" they demanded coldly.

I smiled a little.

"Okay," I breathed, lifting my sleeves up beyond my elbows. "The twins taught me how to do this just the other day—"

In fear, they stepped back when they appreciated how fast I whipped them around and gripped the waistbands of their shorts.

And tugged—no, wrenched—their underwear above their heads at the same time.

They hollered in pain at the double wedgie.

"Say you'll stay away from Ryuu-chan!" I yelled over their whines.

"We promise!"

"SAY IT!" I bellowed, tugging harder—gosh, this is actually a little fun.

"We'll stay away from Ryuu!"

I dropped their pants.

"Wh-who are you-?" one of them gasped after a while, as I dusted my hands.

"Oh," I blinked and with a certain amount of gusto, I placed my hands on my hips. "His older sister."


	15. Illness

Chapter 14:

"Tamaki-sempai didn't come to school today?" I raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Kyoya shrugged, closing the Music Room door behind him and blocking my way of entrance—since today, I actually was going to take part in morning preparations but he insisted he had already 'taken care of it'. Well you know what, that's the last time you get willing labour out of me, Kyoya. But anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, Tamaki didn't come to school.

"He seemed fine yesterday," I shoved all my books into my bag across my shoulders and scurried after Kyoya—he keeps a mighty fast pace, I'll tell you that. "Was it a cold? It isn't contagious, is it? Does Haru-chan know?"

"I doubt it, considering I just got a call from him telling me he's not coming to school about ten minutes ago."

Ah.

It's still morning.

My bad.

"Well if he's well enough to call you, couldn't he at least make it to school?" I conjectured, following him to his classroom. Not that I'm concerned for Tamaki or anything. I mean, yes, I am, but not THAT concerned.

Just maid-concerned, that's all. After all, I am, apparently, family to these guys.

"He said he's sure he'll be well by the end of the week," Kyoya assured me.

"But," I furrowed my eyebrows, coming to a halt by the door of his classroom. "What will happen to the Host Club?"

"We are still operating during our regular hours and all of Tamaki's sessions will be cancelled and each girl given a conciliatory bouquet for the upset," he rattled off easily, closing his eyes patiently. "Under the given circumstances I'll be forced to take over as President of the Host Club throughout the duration of Tamaki's absence."

"Okay, just make sure to tell Tama—what?"

I didn't hear that, right?

Kyoya beamed. "Make sure you're early today. Or else," he gripped the edge of the door and slid it shut in my face.

No.

I backed away from the door.

Ky-Ky-Ky—

Kyoya's in charge?!

…

And so, for the next week, a lot of suffering took place in the Host Club.

Firstly, I'm angry because I actually have to work.

With a huff, I tumbled into my chair in the Maid Quarters and blew hair out of my face huffily. I understand Kyoya wants me to work now but he went too far.

I looked at my table decorated with a piece of white cloth, a glass of water, an empty plate, a clean fork…and no cake.

He took away my friggin' cake rights. And you know what he gave me instead?

He gave me this _stupid_ glass of WATER.

And you know what else he said? Kyoya said:

_Don't worry, it's all you can drink._

Like he _planned_ on charging me w_ater._

Haruhi—I let my gaze stray towards her corner—is not angry, but her usual thoughtful self. When I told her Tamaki was sick, she got this apprehensive expression on her face before placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully, wondering if it would be okay to visit him if she had time. Which, in an instant ended her worrying and she hasn't said a word about it ever since.

As for Honey-sempai…

"And with a final breath," Hikaru narrated sadly, "there lies Honey-sempai—"

"—he collapsed suddenly during the great Cake Shortage of Tuesday afternoon," Kaoru continued, shaking his head. "He shall be missed."

I'm not sure, but I think when Kyoya said Honey could only have one cake per day he burst a blood vessel or something. Because I heard this sort of popping sound and Honey managed to look scandalized, horrified, defeated and cute all at the same time.

I'm not sure if Mori-sempai is actually affected by any of this because he has on his poker face whilst he watches Honey-sempai's limp body for signs of life.

"We're bored!~" the twins whined.

Ah, the twins.

_They_ are angry because without Tamaki around, they have no reason to harass Haruhi—not that they ever needed one before.

Plus it's really, really hot.

"Haruhiiiii," they whinged in unison. "We're—"

"No way," Haruhi replied swiftly, flipping the page of her book. "Besides, I'm not your personal entertainer whenever you guys get bored. Just go read a book or something."

A _book. _To entertain _them_?

Even I choked when I heard that.

They whipped round towards me.

Oh crap.

I buried my head in my notes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them entwine their hands by their faces devilishly.

"Ayaaa..." they said my name in their creepy unison voice. You know, the one that sends chills down my spine because ultimately, someone must suffer for them to enjoy themselves.

"It's no fun to hang out with Haruhi because she doesn't react," Kaoru stated, pulling up a chair and sitting next to me—as in, riiiight next to me.

"But you react all the time," Hikaru resumed, throwing his arms around me playfully, an action that was mirrored by his brother on my left.

"Please," I mumbled, lifting my book feebly. "I have a test—"

"Let's play a game," Hikaru insisted.

"Just one," Kaoru agreed.

"If we play just one game with you we'll leave you alone—"

"—for the rest of the day—"

"—the rest of the _week_."

"Whaddaya say?" they grinned impishly. I know it's a weird thought to have, but their motions in sync kind of remind me of a set of felines. I think it's their eyes—the golden colour that's very rare to find…maybe they sold their souls to the devil for their good looks.

You know, that would explain so much, and at the same time I'm pretty sure it would make the most awesome anime plot ever.

I desperately searched the room for allies. Haruhi was reading, Mori was looking after Honey and Kyoya—

I don't really know where Kyoya's gone but I certainly don't want to be helped by him.

"But what should we play, Hikaru? She already knows the difference between us—"

"And it's no fun _that_ way is it, Kaoru? I know," Hikaru breathed into my ear. "Remember that game we played that we never finished?"

I blushed.

"Who gets to kiss Aya, right Hikaru?" Kaoru replied in my other ear.

I stood up abruptly.

They looked at each other, bemused, before staring up at me.

"Sexual harassment is a federal offence!" I hissed accusingly.

"Aya—" Hikaru lifted his arms in mock defeat, shrugging lightly.

"—don't be silly," Kaoru reflected the action.

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it," they said effortlessly.

Of course, this is the exact time everyone choses to look over their shoulders at the corner when I least need the attention.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head.

You know, I never noticed how far away this corner was until today, when nobody could see my desperate glances for help.

Help.

That is exactly what I need because getting sexually harassed by people is one thing. But when the harassers are a set of attractive twins who even the most steadfast—I'm not counting Haru-chan because she is on another level of asceticism—can't say no to.

…

"Tamaki-sempai?"

"A-Aya?"

"Tamaki-sempai, are you alright?" I queried worriedly. "It's Thursday. Whatever you have, it's nothing fatal right?"

Pause.

"Um, no, it's not," he said nervously. "Why'd you—?"

"Tamaki-sempai, please tell me you'll come to school tomorrow. You will, right?" I sat on the toilet seat in the girl's bathroom, securely locking the cubicle, considering we couldn't use our phones during school hours. But this was an emergency. "Please, I'm begging you. Infect the whole school if you must."

"How did you get my number?" Tamaki asked.

"Um," I hedged.

I, uh, asked Haruhi for it because I'm losing my mind here. But that's not the point.

Tamaki coughed. Strangely.

"I'm sorry Aya, but I'm afraid I can't, I'm terribly unwell," more coughing. He spluttered so dramatically he genuinely started choking and coughed realistically. "I'm on my death bed…Haruh-ee. My little girl, is she nearby? I want to speak to her. These might be my last words, you know," his voice broke. He waited for my reaction. He didn't get any. "No," he continued, "I have to be strong. My little girl's just going to have to be strong too, just for a little longer until daddy gets better."

"Tamaki," I stopped him. "Are you really sick?"

Another pause.

"Of course I am…whataridiculousquestiontobea sking!" he said. "What makes you think that? Oh, Doctor's here, gotta go BYE!" He cut the phone.

I stared down at my cell phone in annoyance.

…

"This is Tamaki-sempai's house?"

Haruhi nodded. "I think so. To be honest, I've never been here either," she moved over towards the gate and pushed the intercom button.

Immediately, someone picked up inside.

"This is the Suoh residence, how may I help you?"

I looked at the astonishingly—yet kinda predictably—grandiose mansion that Tamaki lived in. I couldn't imagine how incredibly lavish it would be inside, but I guess we'd find out soon enough.

"We're friends of Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi leaned down to speak into the tiny intercom, holding plastic bags full of food we bought from the supermarket and made at her house this morning. "We're here to check up on him. Is that alright?"

"Names?" the woman on the other end snapped waspishly.

"Fujioka and Shiragishi," Haruhi stated calmly. The lady muttered something I couldn't here from where I was standing, still gaping at Tamaki's house like an idiot.

Haruhi straightened. "I think this is a bad idea. I mean, to invade someone's privacy by coming to their house unexpectedly like this, Aya-chan. Shouldn't you have called first?"

I folded my arms. Definitely not, because Tamaki would have given some lame excuse of some sort.

"It'll be fine," I replied flippantly. "Besides, you're worried too right?"

Haruhi paused, before looking aside.

"Yeah," was all she said.

That's when I turned to her and saw the concern on her face, which would probably explain why she even agreed to accompanying me when I asked her—since I kind of don't know the way to Tamaki's house but at least I wouldn't get lost alone if I went with her, right?—on Friday.

"It's a little weird that sempai would miss school for a whole week," Haruhi finally added.

I smiled. She's trying to justify her emotions.

"But he's probably okay though," Haruhi crossed her arms angrily. "Chances are it's just a little 'flu that's knocked him down."

If it is, I'll honestly kill him.

I know I've said that before, but this time I mean it. Because if he thinks—and he clearly does think so since he called Kyoya on Friday and told him he'll be sick all of next week too—I'm going to put up with drinking free water whilst being harassed by a set of feline twins whilst I work for the frugal spawn of satan he has certainly got another thing coming.

"It better not be, or Master Tamaki,"—Kyoya-sempai has been forcing me to call people 'master' and 'mistress' to make my maid-ness more legitimate and I find that now it's kind of addictive—"is going to be beaten within an inch of his life."

Haruhi blinked before looking over her shoulder. "Hey," she said. "Do you think they're done though?"

I followed her gaze.

I saw a bush rustle, but it was fairly obvious we were being trailed. You know, considering Kyoya is standing—I'm not wholly sure I can call what he's doing hiding—behind a pole.

Done being idiots? Never.

"You can come out now," Haruhi raised her voice.

"Haruhi," Hikaru brushed leaves off his expensive top and stage-whispered, "who's that girl over there?"

I narrowed my eyes. Jeez, I know I look a little different today but I felt a little pang of hurt. I'd been taking care of these guys for well over a month. "Hmph," I took off my spectacles.

"Aya?" Hikaru recoiled.

"Aya!" Kaoru flinched.

"Ayaaa!" Honey exclaimed, widening his arms cutely.

Mori nodded.

"I was afraid that with all the mascara I wear and the fact that I kept rubbing my eyes, my contact lenses would get messed up," I explained. "So I ended up putting on my prescription glasses."

"Your mom in town?" Haruhi asked pityingly.

"Yeah," I sighed.

So, the thing with my mom is, she's the CEO of her own make-up business, which is great for her and all. But when she comes to visit me at Ouran on Sundays—three times a month, as approved of by the court as her visitation rights—she brings all the new samples she's just run through the chemical lab and wants me to 'test'. In other words, I'm her lab rat, as she has scrubbed, washed, done up and the one time I was actually interested in make-up—a brief dark period of adolescence I'd rather not revisit—done down.

Before the conversation could pick up from there, the intercom started buzzing.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Tamaki Suoh isn't taking guests at the moment. He told me to tell the one called Haruhi Fujioka that," rustle, rustle, "he is terribly sorry and that as his li…li…as his litt-le?"

"_Little girl_!" Tamaki hissed in the background.

"But Master Tamaki you have no children. Ah! Unless it was a secret! In that case you shouldn't have told me! Oh, I'm terrible with secrets Master Tamaki—"

"Finish the letter!" Tamaki begged.

"Ah, yes…and he…where was I? Oh, as his little girl you should understand that—"

"I brought a plan of Tamaki's residence," Kyoya lifted up the schematics.

"Yay!" the twins chanted, "Breaking and enter-ing! Breaking and enter-ing! Breaking and enter-ing~!"

"How did things—" I started.

"—get so messed up?" Haruhi held her face in her palm.


	16. Blemish

Chapter 15:

"This is illegal in so many ways," Haruhi hesitated.

"It's not like we have another choice," Kyoya informed us, checking his clipboard. "Besides, it's not as bad as it sounds. There's a gate we can go in from the back that's almost always open."

"Huh," I muttered. "Somehow, I feel as though you're enjoying this more than you're letting on."

"So we go through the commoner gate, then what?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Then chances are the nearest structure will be the kitchen and we can move upwards from there."

"But is it really worth all the trouble?" Haruhi piped up. "I mean, sempai can't bunk school forever."

"The fact that he bunked to begin with is worrying," Kyoya confessed. I stared at him in awe. Was that…concern on his face just now? I must have been seeing things. "Besides, can you really honestly say that, Haruhi? That it's not worth it?" he opened the small gate that we all had to file into if we were ever going to make it through.

In pure curiosity, I watched her reaction as well.

She paused for a second and looked all around her, at us.

"Well, I guess not. I mean, if it were me, Tamaki would do the same thing," she hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, let's go."

I stepped aside and let her through the gate first.

I exhaled.

"She's so dense at times," I sighed.

…

Why must everything be so ridiculously, unbelievably expensive and huge with rich people? Tamaki's house reminds me of the maze I once entered when I was six at one of my friend's birthday parties and I cried because I was the only one who didn't get out and I thought I'd get stranded there for the rest of eternity—not that it couldn't happen, I didn't put it past my mom to forget me in there and file a missing report to the police. In any case, this place is so eccentric even the air smells different in here.

It smells like money.

"Welcome to the Suoh mansion!" a line of servants marked our progress through the kitchen—which is bigger than the room allotted to me at Ouran—and down the hallway.

"So this is where the boss lives," the twins regarded the paintings on the wall, the immaculate arrangement of fauna across the corridor as impassively as if they were passing through a mart looking for groceries.

I despise rich people. So much.

It's surprising, that all these people are just watching us walk down the hall and saying absolutely nothing about us not using the front door. "Shouldn't someone be trying to stop us?"

"It's because they're all tired of Master Tamaki," a woman appeared at the end of the hall. She was short and immaculate, with not even a wisp of hair out of place in her French bun. She had a motherly air to her, even though she was probably the irritated lady who answered the intercom for us earlier.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Kyoya surged forward—like the suck-up he is—and greeted her politely. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, the person who called you earlier. We belong to the Host Club. Those are the Hitachiin twins,"—they looked away from the walls for a second to make eye contact before gazing somewhere else in boredom—"Morinozuka and Haninozuka, Haruhi Fujioka and," he stopped before closing his eyes, "our associate."

He does this solely to annoy me. Truly.

"Thank you all for coming," the lady smiled appreciatively. "It's so nice that Master Tamaki has such a vast array of friends. And you," she looked at me pointedly. "The associate. Are you his girlfriend?"

Kaoru jerked his head up attentively.

I stared at her, traumatized.

"Um, did he say that or something?" deftly, I think, avoiding the question.

"Well, there's this one girl he can't stop talking about, I forgot her name now. But she seems to be very important to him," Tamaki's caretaker stroked her chin. Dammit woman, you choose now to have a short memory?

"I have a favour to ask," Tamaki came round the corner—fully dressed with a pair of bunny slippers on—he brushed hair out of his eyes, "if somebody else comes to the mansion can you tell them—"

Tamaki stopped when he saw us and froze, terrified for his life.

"Guys…" perspiration showered his forehead in shiny sweat. "W-wha-what are you…doing here?"

"Sempai?" Haruhi cocked her head.

I noticed a small bandage on his forehead. "Did you trip?" I asked him.

Tamaki—I don't know why—flushed, touching the wound self-consciously. Then, he turned on his heel and started running really fast.

"No way, is he…_running_?" Kaoru questioned.

"A pursuit!" Hikaru tightened his fist in excitement. "Let's go Kaoru!"

"Wait," Haruhi watched them race down the hall after him. "Why are you chasing him?"

"Because he's running. Duh!"

"Great," Haruhi muttered darkly.

"I'm going to take a look around," Kyoya announced, walking off.

"We brought cake!" Honey showed the caretaker a box that was—undoubtedly—filled with more than one cake. "Can we set it up?"

"Oh, how lovely," she patted Honey's head. "Right this way, gentlemen."

Which left me and Haruhi alone in the hall.

"I'll take the left hall," I sighed.

"Okay," Haruhi murmured.

…

I was initially worried about Tamaki, but now I'm not.

It's pretty obvious by the way the second Haruhi was out of sight, I turned right back around and stared at the statues and paintings I had been previously admiring on the wall.

I'm sure whatever is Tamaki's deal, it's not as huge as I thought. I mean, I smiled, if he still has the energy to flee from the twins, I'm sure he'll be just fine in no time.

I strolled down the hall at my own pace and tiredly realized when I got back, my mother would probably be on my case about not being at Ouran whilst she was visiting. Which is okay, because my face is thanking the high heavens for the break from her constant assaults of mascara and lipsticks.

But then again, I suppose a break is impossible to catch when it's me.

I heard whimpering from one of the rooms I was passing.

I knew that whimper anywhere.

"Master Tamaki?" I pushed the door open a little bit more.

The president of the Host Club recoiled as if he'd just seen a snake and hid his face in his hands. He looked a little frightened to see me.

"Close the door!" he hissed.

I blinked at him.

"Close the DOOR!"

"Okay, okay," I pushed my weight backwards and closed his stupid door with my back. I folded my arms.

"Are you okay? You look a little…out of it," and here I had promised my concern had all but faded away. Yet I found myself bending down to his height where he was sitting in the foetal position on a bed—I assume this is just one of the many guest rooms available in his mansion.

I then noticed that the room had all the curtains shut tight and the bed rumpled in a way only sleeping can provide. Which got me thinking how long has Tamaki been sleeping in his own guest room?

He remained silent.

"Go away," he mumbled childishly, curling his legs closer to his abdomen.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your future cousin-in-law."

That made him straighten up on the bed immediately.

"I apologize," he murmured after a while. "I didn't mean to offend you."

I struck my hand to his forehead. "You aren't sick are you?" There is no way Tamaki is being all gentlemanly and nice without a deeper, seriously emotionally scarring reason.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately no," he smiled sadly, as if he was kind of wishing to be genuinely sick right now. Probably so we could all leave him alone. "It was all just a ruse, I'm afraid. I'm not medically ill, so to speak,"—he's scaring me. Is he dying? If he is dying, this had got to be one of the biggest plot-twists ever. And a pretty awesome anime plot but…GAH! Stop thinking these things and listen to what Tamaki's saying, Aya!—"I just didn't want anybody to see me like this. Especially not Haruhi. I don't want her to think of me any differently than she does now," he buried his face in his hands, "just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. Do you know what I mean?" he looked up pleadingly at me, willing me to understand just what was going on behind those pools of lavender that suddenly seemed very desperate.

I tilted my head. "Um, yes." Um, no. Not at all.

"Don't laugh," Tamaki begged.

"I won't, I swear," I raised my hands. Just what am I swearing to not laugh at exactly? Because knowing beforehand would be excellent, so that if I know I'll laugh I won't make the promise to begin wi—

Tamaki tore off the bandage on his forehead.

"To see me in such a state. It's unacceptable as a gentleman," he shook his head. "I am the very definition of beauty yet…" he trailed off, before recommencing, "I woke up with this on Tuesday morning."

Oh.

My.

G—

"Aya, are you alright?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

I backed away slowly.

Somehow, I must have opened the door just now to enter the Twilight Zone because what I'm seeing right now is Tamaki. _The_ Tamaki Suoh—prince of the Host Club—with _the _most bulbous, throbbing red-topped zit I have ever seen.

My voice broke. "Y-you have a _zit_?"

"Blemish," he corrected hotly. "And I told you not to laugh!" he wailed.

"No wonder you didn't want Haru-chan to see that," after shock comes pure curiosity. "That thing is actually pretty big. Can I touch it?" when I saw the look of horror dawn on Tamaki's face, I rearranged my features. "Right," I cleared my throat. "But you know, I don't think it'll matter much to Haru-chan whether you have a zit, er, I mean blemish or not. It's more about the person you are inside, rather than out."

"It doesn't matter to me either," he said weakly.

Ha. It hasn't mattered to you before because it never happened to you before, huh?

"It's just the thought of my little girl seeing me with _this_," he pointed accusingly at his forehead. "It will traumatize her to see her formerly handsome father crippled to such a lowly extent But this is the price I must pay for sleeping one minute after ten on Monday night. What was I thinking? One minute of missed beauty sleep and I woke up a deformed creature!"

I shook my head. I turned and opened the pocket zip across my waist. "I can't believe you two."

I took out a facial cream my mom left me last month and I was supposed to sell—at least three bottles of by today.

"Normal creams don't work," he said sadly.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, smearing his forehead. "Keep your bandage on for at least one more day and put this on before you sleep today and by tomorrow I'm sure it'll be fine."

Tamaki stared at me for a second.

"What?" why does everyone stare at me as though I'm insane? I'm not, you know.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he held onto my wrist and pulled it away from his forehead to get my attention.

I breathed heavily out of my nose in resignation. "Jeez. You made everyone worry, Master Tamaki."

He perked up at this. "Even—"

"Even Haru-chan, yes."

"Yay."

…

"I found Master Tamaki!" I announced, walking into the dining room triumphantly, hand on hip.

"That's great, Aya-chan," Haruhi sipped her tea elegantly. "Where was he?"

My eyebrow twitched.

"Why are you all sitting down as if we're at a tea party when we were supposed to be looking for him?"

"We got tired of running after him—" Hikaru sighed exasperatedly.

"—it was getting boring anyway," Kaoru rested his cheek on his palm.

"I went around the house and got enough information from the workers to deduce his illness wasn't as dire as we thought," Kyoya didn't even look at me. "Besides, I figured you'd be the only one agonised enough to go after him," he gave me a certain look and just then—well not really just then because this situation happens a lot—I wanted to punch his stupid face.

"So you weren't worried about me," Tamaki stared. "At all."

He crawled into the corner of the room and assumed the kill-me-now position.

"I'm hungry," I looked at their empty plates and realized just then they had finished.

"We ate all the cake," Honey pouted. More likely at the fact that they finished all of it, rather than I would go hungry.

"Sorry," Mori grumbled.

"But I brought you miso soup," Haruhi stood up. Tamaki looked over his shoulder. "I didn't know what you were sick with. I think there'll be enough for everyone."

"Hey boss, don't you have some commoner ramen in this place? We could make miso ramen. It's cheap, but it could work."

And so, this is how we celebrated the first time we ever went to Tamaki's house. With reheated miso soup that was runny as all hell and ramen that tasted like it cost three string beans.

Overall, a well-spent Sunday afternoon indeed.

…

Why is it so confoundingly hot? Summer is STILL weeks away, yet I can feel all the humidity and irritation that comes with it. Which would explain why I'm always in the Music Room after school hours because our air con—approved and paid for by Kyoya—has got to be the best. I mean, it's like walking out of a desert into a snow storm.

Aah, so refreshing.

I sat on the bench where Tamaki usually sits and plays the piano and stared up at the pink tiled ceiling like an idiot, enjoying the cool air in reverent silence. If Summer is coming, that means I'll have to say goodbye to the Host Club for two months, and I wasn't particularly sure whether I was sad about it or not.

Tsk, not like I'll miss them or anything.

Who would honestly miss their stupid, crackpot antics that were ill-planned and totally ridiculous that I got involved in, most of the time unwillingly?

I grinned.

Seriously, where else would you meet a bunch of boys like this? And who honestly wouldn't miss them?

It was Thursday of the next week, and I must say, if normalcy was possible in the Host Club, I'd say we had just about achieved it. Kyoya had stepped down from his throne as superior, most high ruler of the Host Club—and even though he told me he really wasn't interested in going on because he felt Tamaki was better suited, which I find to be total bullocks—and back to being 'Mommy'. Haruhi was being increasingly affectionate to Tamaki in that she actually agreed to go looking for extra bandages in town with him—even though he doesn't need them considering his blemish was nothing but a bad memory.

But, apparently, the head bandage earns one quite the amount of pity points with the ladies.

I pulled up the case on the keys of the piano and pushed back so I could place my hands on them. I had always loved to play the piano when I was younger, it was just about the only thing I was good at and didn't require heavy extra lessons until I had mastered it. Which would kind of explain why I always appreciated Tamaki's playing. When I was younger, I was a lot slower than him and whilst his form of playing is intricate and delicate, mine is sort of simple and plain.

"Do you even know how to play?"

I exhaled. "I used to play when I was a child," I swivelled around to face Kaoru. He had a hand on his hip and the other on the string of his bag. His ginger hair was parted the wrong way today, to confuse the lady friends—yes! I got it right this time!—since it was Thursday, after all. "But I still can't get my fingers up and down fast enough."

The clock on the tower chimed as it usually did at around this time.

He stared at me enigmatically before dropping his bag casually by the loveseat and ambling towards me. I scooted—because, frankly, even if I don't scoot, Kaoru's the type to make space for himself by nudging me in my rib. Trust me, I've seen him in action in the cafeteria when he's trying to sit next to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Start," he said.

At his command—I waited for, like, ten seconds to show him I wasn't starting because he told me to. I'm psychotically teenager-ey like that—I commenced my playing. And surprisingly, he joined in on the other side of the piano and he was so good I skipped a beat. Dammit.

He's faster than me.

"The trick is to continue playing the same phrase over and over until you know it," he taught me. Whilst I was having difficulty keeping up with his pace, he found it adequate to make idle conversation as well. "On Sunday," he started.

"What?" I panted. Why is everyone awesomer at stuff than I am? Who knows how to play a song _this_ perfectly? To be honest, I didn't think a Hitachiin would even have the patience to learn to play in the first place.

For the first time that day, he paused thoughtfully. "What Kyoya said…and Tamaki's caretaker. Do you have feelings for, um, Tamaki?"

"I do," I replied shortly. "But not in the sense you're thinking."

"Hmm."

"He's likeable, yes. But, I don't see myself having boyfriend-girlfriend feelings for him. Haruhi likes him, in any case, if I did have any feelings, Haru-chan's come first."

"Your pace," he deadpanned. "It's actually pretty bad."

"I'm only sixteen!" I vented. "I've got plenty of time to like boys!"

Kaoru laughed. When he laughs, it kind of sounds like a snicker, a cute snicker. Well, when he's not laughing in triumph over succeeding in making my life difficult.

"No, I meant your tempo is out of whack. This is supposed to be a fast-paced composition. Have you ever used a metronome?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, let's try slowing down a bit—"

I can't believe I'm being schooled by Kaoru in a subject I thought I was awesome in.

"Why'd you ask? About Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki?"

Kaoru blinked.

"It's a little obvious, isn't it?" he muttered.

"Humour me."

And, inadvertently, I had managed to make it across the piano to his side and our fingers touched.

I know, you're expecting the line: _and electricity passed between us, like never before._

But, it wasn't like that. At least, I didn't think so. I mean, I took my hand away almost immediately because even he had stopped on the contact. It wasn't electricity though, that I'm sure of. It was more like a blossoming in my chest of all these warm feelings.

Is that, possibly, what they call butterflies?

Because even though this was probably the one Host who, ironically, made my blood pressure shoot through the roof with his antics and at the same time, I felt the most comfortable with him. Not like old-shoe comfortable, rather, I can-be-myself-and-I-won't-feel-like-a-total-idiot comfortable.

I looked up from his fingers and I realized—delayed—that he was actually sitting pretty close to me and that whole length of piano I said I was having trouble crossing, felt like nothing but a few centimetres. We stayed, staring at each other for a little while, him possibly at the fact that I was still wearing spectacles, me at the fact that I never noticed the depth or vivid colour of his topaz eyes—

Feeling my face turn that ever-so-evident red, I stared down in an instant.

But then, he lifted up my chin with one finger.

"I like you, Aya."

And, I was genuinely speechless. For only a little while, because his face was so close my mind was in the proverbial gutter. Must he be so close to me? It's so close I can feel his breath fanning hair out of my face, any closer he's going to fog up my glasses. Not that I minded or anything.

"I like...you too, Kaoru," I blurted.

Which isn't bad or anything. Confessing that you like someone, because I do. I happen to like Kaoru, no big deal, right? Except that he's a host, and every word that comes out of his mouth may or may not be a lie. Because I won't deny that Kaoru is one hell of an actor, especially in front of the lady friends. But, at the same time, I think I kind of get him.

Sort of.

Before either of us could say anything more though, with timing like one of the heaven-sent, Hikaru came bursting through the door.

"Kaoruu!" he yelled.

We jumped, for lack of a better word.

Kaoru's twin brother blinked against the sunlight pouring through right into his eyes.

"What are you _doing_?" he queried.

With the straightest poker face I have ever seen, Kaoru got the exact same expression on his brother's face.

"Nothing. I was teaching Aya how to play the piano because she sucks at it." I turned and glared at him.

"The driver's been waiting forever," Hikaru said, sparing me but just the slightest glance. "You guys weren't doing anything dirty were you?"

"Only you would," Kaoru countered, picking up his discarded bag and walking calmly out of the room.

"See ya' Aya," they said in perfect synchrony. I noticed that Kaoru's expression was more apologetic than anything else.

"The driver wasn't supposed to be here until five, you said so—"

"Well excuse me for being nice enough to not leave you here!"

"Yo momma," Kaoru mumbled, closing the door behind him.

"Tsk! Infinity yo momma !"

That's about all I heard from where I was sitting. And in silence, I watched the sunset despondently.

**That was sooo long! Argh! If you had the attention span to read all of this one time, you, whoever you are, are a true master of self-control. Anywaay, so I'm getting PMs about who Aya should actually end up with, so I've set up a poll on my profile, vote there, keep reviewing and PMs are always appreciated! I'm out of steam, so any offers about what should happen to Aya next, I'm all for them! **


	17. Beaches and Waves

**Alright, so I'm deeply, terribly, completely, totally sorry for the SILENCE! I apologize, but my finals are coming up so, you know…work and what not. **

Chapter 16:

"Gross! Get that away from me!" I squealed.

"It's just a seashell!" Hikaru insisted, chasing after me, brandishing a multi-coloured seashell, down the length of the beach. "You can hear the ocean!"

I laughed—God, I hate my laugh so much. It's so girly, like I'm choking on pink roses or something, which could totally happen considering there was this one time I surged into the Music Room without warning and was viscously pelted by a swarm of roses. But now, the Music Room, Ouran, everything seemed so distant and dream-like here.

"I can hear the ocean just fine, Hikaru. What if there are bugs in there or something?"

I was too busy looking behind me at him that I collided gently into Kaoru's arms.

"I've got her!" he declared to his twin brother as Hikaru hurried towards us.

"No fair!" I wailed, giggling. "You two are the worst!"

I paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Kyaaa!"

"Waaah!"

Some of the many lady friends dissolved into cries of, "How sweet!" and, "I'm so jealous! They all have such a close relationship!" or, the ever-so-common, "I wish they were that playful with me!"

I exhaled patiently.

"And here ladies is where we witness the greatest kind character development in the Host Club…the hidden flower of the club, Ayana Shiragishi," Renge declared into her microphone which was magically connected to her rotating podium—do not _ask_ me how she managed to get her powerful motor installed on a private beach she doesn't even own. "She joined the Host Club as the unlikely protagonist in a reverse harem setup. But, she won our hearts with her constant moe-ness and tsundere attitude."

"I'm not moe or tsundere," I muttered sombrely.

"Lately, she's been really close with those mischievous Hitachiin twins, what with being their new personal 'toy'. But, there may not be a spark without a flame?" she passionately tightened her fist, surrounded by a proverbial ocean of fangirls. "This may be the first indication of a love triangle between them. What will triumph? Brotherly love or the soft first love of a high school friend?"

The crowd, 'oooh'-ed with rapt attention, focused on Renge.

"Why am I doing this?" I queried, sighing in despair.

"'Cause," Kaoru raised his hands, palms facing upwards. "Kyoya thought that it would be a good idea to spice up our brotherly love act—"

"—it's one thing to have feelings for your sibling, but it's totally different if you involve emotions for a certain girl, you see," Hikaru lowered his voice seductively, leaning towards my ear, "what kind of girl doesn't fantasize—"

"—about having twins for lovers?" Kaoru mirrored the action on my left.

The girls went rabid in the background.

"It's true! IT'S SO TRUE!"

I can't believe Kyoya did this to me.

I honestly believed—silly me—that when Kyoya said we were doing a little Host Club thing a little into our weekend, it was going to just be a small tea party in the Music Room.

But no. I was dragged from school—my mom is going to kill me because this was the last time I was going to get to see her before my dad whisked me away to some hotel for the duration of the coming holiday—for a beach visit that was going to last for one 'glorious' day.

I stalked down towards the umbrella stabbed into the white sand. With a dissatisfied huff, I tumbled into a deck chair and closed my eyes tiredly, hands entwined behind my head.

"I find it strange that you're so upset. I thought you'd be happy, considering the fact that you've been complaining about the heat for the past week."

Oh.

We're really going there Kyoya-sempai?

Alright, I admit, I may have become a bit of an air conditioner fiend i.e. never leaving the Music Room and pretty much depleting their money on fancy cooling systems—but whatever, I'll pay it back, right? Kyoya will make sure of it.

My head rolled on my arm in his direction. "Well, it's not that I'm upset, it's just because of my dad's work, I'm almost always around _this_," I raised my leg and pointed to the endless dunes of glistening sand and sparkling blue waters ahead, "so much so that the appeal got lost along the way."

But I have to admit, even though the beaches around the resorts are fabulous and all, this strip of sand seems to have an almost supernaturally beautiful aura encircling it. It must be because it's so lively here.

Usually, when I get a tan, it's in total and complete silence, listening to the crashing waves uneasily, whilst I feel the spray of the water on my stomach with my eyes closed against the sun, but still seeing that dark red glow behind my lids.

"In any case, aren't you hot?" Kyoya queried, stirring his glass of whatever he was drinking.

I looked down at my grey jacket over my bikini top. Before I was forced to go around frolicking with the twins, I had been wearing khaki shorts.

"I'm fine," I said vehemently.

Whenever Haruhi is around, I tend to not wear some of the exposing stuff, you know, because I'm sure deep down inside Haru-chan has curve issues. I'm sure of it. No girl can honestly be okay with being called flat and boyish their entire life.

Speaking of Haru-chan, she was wading in the shallow edges of the water, collecting crabs and sea creatures in a bucket whilst Tamaki—I noticed—watched her out of the corner of his eye, even though he was with another girl (might I add that the level of wrongness in that sentence has been totally recognized).

"You seem very close to Haruhi," Kyoya observed. "Closer than most family members at least," there was a certain element of bitterness in the statement.

I blinked. "I guess. But it's probably because I didn't have many friends because I used to travel a lot. In middle school nobody ever used to notice me except Haruhi. So, she was my only friend. I can't really say the same for her though," I narrowed my eyes against the piercing light of the sun. "Until recently, I wasn't even sure she_ called_ me a friend."

My lip curled.

Haha. You could this unrequited friendship, right?

"Interesting," he said in mild disinterest. I'm not sure I'm able to read Kyoya's voice yet—I say voice because trying his face would be like staring at stone.

"Hey," I said. "Why am I suddenly part of the brotherly act? It seems a little uncalled for, don't you think? I mean, they get on fine without me," to illustrate my point, Kaoru had just clumsily hit the pole of the volleyball turf and was rubbing his forehead gingerly whilst Hikaru forced one hand down so he could see the injury, blowing air softly on it.

"I'm in agreement with you," Kyoya replied lightly. "But Renge seemed to think their act needed something extra, and she is the best judge of character, so to speak. She knows what the customers want to see," he adjusted his glasses further up his nose with one finger to the side of his frame. "It's only an experiment so I can get some data to further the idea. Frankly, I think you'd be less destructive this way," he smiled unkindly.

I made a gurgling sound similar to a laugh.

"Anyway, you should consider it an honour," he told me. In confusion I gazed at him, and he willingly clarified. "It's not every day the twins even consider allowing somebody into their world. Believe it or not, they're actually two of the most private people you'll ever meet."

I watched the two most private people, laughing at something they clearly found amusing whilst the girl who cracked the joke looked pleased, and for the first time, I saw it.

There really _was_ a boundary.

Hikaru is usually the one who leans—but, I guess they swap so it isn't that obvious who's who— because he's the most bored and Kaoru is the one who stands upright but customarily doesn't talk first. And what I detected most was the distance between them—which was non-existent—and the distance between them and _other people_.

"Huh," was all I said.

"Ayaaaa-chaaan~!" Honey-sempai waved from quite a distance away, on Mori's shoulders. "Come take a swim with us!"

I waved back.

"Um, I'm good thanks!"

Honey pouted. "Buut…Usa-chan even put on his swimming costume just so he could swim with you," he raised his pink bunny, donned in swimming trunks and goggles and swimming mask.

"Come…swim," Mori encouraged. Or threatened.

I laughed nervously—the first signs of me thawing to Honey's demands—"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm up to it today. Maybe some other time," I tilted my head apologetically.

My senior seemed ready to burst into tears, but Mori cleverly clamped his legs on either side of his neck and splashed in the sea. "Mitsukuni, let's go looking for shells."

"Shells? Yaaaaay~!"

Kyoya looked up from his book at me.

I stared back.

"You were part of the swimming team in middle school and reached national level at one point."

"I know that."

"You can swim."

"I know that."

He glared, possibly trying to figure me out.

And I genuinely thought that when he shrugged and returned to reading his book, sipping his drink pretentiously under the same umbrella as me, that that was the end of it.

Ha.

…

"Ayana, usually just called Aya, is a big fan of playing the piano. Her likes include listening to music, cake and studying. Her dislikes include arguments and being looked down upon. A fun fact about Aya is—"

"Will you stop that?" I whirled on the spot. Okay, clearly a girl can't go anywhere, including the bathroom, without Renge and her troop of lady friends commentating my life story.

"Sorry, we just can't help it. This is our first time seeing a reverse harem in real life," Renge cooed. "I mean, when you play games like that it's like, okay…but seeing it like this, it's like a live action drama! And the fact that Aya has so many redeeming qualities makes it all the more interesting! Frankly, the twins didn't convince me with their brotherly love act, but this…_this _is gold!"

"Hey Aya!"

I placed my face in my palm.

"Ayaa! We found a creepy cave near the cliff we want to explore. You can come too, if you want."

"No."

"Unless you're scared, of course—" Hikaru continued, disregarding my response.

"No."

"But then we'd be forced to call you a coward, wouldn't we, Kaoru?"

"No." I answered. "I'm tired and I want to go home now."

The two nodded.

"Aaaaand we could just go with Haruhi," they pulled Haru-chan out from nowhere and placed her in front of me. She looked blankly back at the twins, before at me.

"I don't really want to go though," she said calmly.

I hesitated.

"You deemooons!" Tamaki yelled sprinting towards them before swinging Hikaru and Kaoru sky-high. I covered my eyes against the sun to watch them spin in the azure-coloured sky. "Can't you see Haruhee's scared?"

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He pressed his cheek to hers and bobbed his head up and down, tears streaming down his face. "It's okay Haruh-ee. Daddy's here so you don't have to worry anymore. Those evil, cruel, twin demons are gone now. It's okay. Don't hold back the tears."

"Sempai, it's too hot for hugs and I'm not scared. So, could you let go of me please?"

Tamaki backed away, looking shattered.

"She's really brave," he murmured, embracing a nearby palm tree despondently. "She's just very brave, that's all."

"And don't go around hugging trees that don't belong to you!" Haruhi added agitatedly.

I folded my arms jadedly. The last thing I wanted to do was go exploring some far away cave when I could be lazing around and sipping drinks under an umbrella—Kyoya-sempai style—but, since I was their girlfriend—I flinched—I might as well get it over with.

"Okay," I agreed, my agreement barely heard over the excited squeal of the girls.

…

"Most people are rooting for Hikaru and Aya at the moment. I mean look at them right now, aren't they adorable? But let's be honest with ourselves, Kaya has a certain ring to it!"

"Ah, but what about Aru? A from Aya and –ru from Hikaru?"

"Don't bring China into this!"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"After this, promise me things will go back to normal," I pleaded, skipping over black stones over the small make-shift stream of the bluest water I have ever seen.

"We can't make any promises," Kaoru indicated. "When their minds get this fixated on something, it's pretty much impossible to remedy the situation."

"Face it, Aya," Hikaru directed his gaze over his shoulder. And in a total deadpan voice, he announced, "you're our toy for life."

"Don't say things like that." I mumbled.

"They say that a couple once went in here during summer break. It was just an innocent exploration," Renge narrated, her voice displaying the amount of enjoyment she was experiencing just by being here. "When suddenly, there was terrible rockslide and this cave came crumbling in on itself and the couple was trapped in one of the many compartments. Legend has it, the couple still roams this cave, searching for a way—UGYAAAAH!" she screamed dramatically. "…oh, sorry," she laughed," it was just my shadow," she exhaled . "Whoops."

"I'm s-so sc-scared!"

"I wish I was as strong as Aya-chan. Look at her, she's barely even trembling."

As if to contradict the statement, approximately seven seconds later, I heard a giant wave roaring in the cavern, its echoes bouncing off the walls all around us.

I reflexively gripped Kaoru's arm.

He bristled—mostly out of surprise.

I let go immediately, looking the other way.

Luckily, it was getting so dark in here Hikaru and the other girls barely noticed the impulse—thank God.

"It's so dark!" a girl remarked.

"You're not afraid of the dark, right Aya?" Kaoru asked loudly.

"No," I said hotly. "I'm not five, you know."

Besides, if I had ever been afraid of the dark, chances are with how often I was sent to my dark bedroom whenever my parents were having an argument—resulting in me just habitually crawling into the bed when I was younger and singing myself to sleep in pitch black darkness—I would have gotten over it really fast.

"You guys brought torches though, right? The floor is pretty rocky," I couldn't help but question. "I don't mind the dark, but I really don't want to be tripping every two steps. If not, we could just go back right now which would be alright with—"

"Huh? Torches? Yeah, we brought some," Hikaru assured me. He flicked something.

Then…

Nothing happened.

He flicked again.

After a measured pause, Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Say…Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"You did remember to put new batteries in the torches like I told you to, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…yes?" he responded guiltily.

"…"

"…"

"I see," Hikaru hummed serenely.

There was another silence.

"Sorry, our flashlights don't work," the twins chanted.

There was a united scream of panic.

"Don't worry, as long as we stay together and retrace our steps we'll be fine," then came another sound from closer by than before. It sounded like it was right next to me. "Everyone, with one accord, let's move…uh…Kaoru?"

"What is it, Hikaru?"

"Which direction is backwards?"


	18. Worlds Change

Chapter 17:

"We're doomed!" Renge bellowed. "I don't wanna die down here! I'm too young to die! They haven't even released the new games yet…I haven't even gotten my Uki Doki Memorial drama CD pre-ordered from France yet!"

"Wha—? Neither have I! Now I _definitely_ can't die!"

"Eh, Renge, you shouldn't yell, these ceilings look really unstable!"

"UNSTABLE? AAAAAAAAAHH—"

"Ladies, relax—" Hikaru announced laughing easily—I admired his ability to be so cool about the matter. Considering the fact that we're in semi-darkness, save for the glimmering of the pools of stagnant water surrounding us.

"—we aren't going to die down here," Kaoru finished.

"Right, Aya~?" they chorused confidently.

I flushed, looking to the side guiltily. I nodded meekly and made a sound of affirmation.

There was an uneasy silence from the girls as they held back their gasps.

"We really _are_ doomed," Hikaru placed his hands on his hips apprehensively, barely whispering to his twin.

"Alright, it's my time to shine!" Renge said loudly, laughing in her sort of obnoxious kind of way. "As long as I'm around, everything'll be just fine. After all, I was a Girl Guide when I was younger," she winked.

"Does…Girl Guide mean the same thing in Otaku that it does in normal English?" Hikaru wondered, rudely, might I add.

"Shut UP!" Renge bellowed, her hair garnering a life of its own in the form of hissing snakes. "I've got everything planned out," she laughed at her own brilliance as she lifted a finger and winked again. "We just wait here until someone comes and gets us."

"…"

"That…that's your grand plan?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows. Kaoru exhaled tiredly at the same time.

"Not to burst your bubble, but nobody knows we're down here."

"Haru-chan and Master Tamaki know."

"Yeah, but Boss is an idiot," the twins reasoned. "Chances are Haruhi'll be too busy dealing with the Boss to notice our absence."

You can't deny that fact.

Just as you can't deny that I looked pretty stupid another few seconds later, when I heard the same noise from before, only this time it sounded way closer. It sounded as though the waves of water might just envelope me whole in that very second. Needless to say, I freaked out.

However, I noticed Kaoru was looking at me—technically, squinting suspiciously—so I was forced to pull back, but then I hit a wall.

And then the entire tunnel started to rumble (and before you ask, I AM NOT THAT FAT that I can destroy buildings with just love taps).

Which, to this day, is probably one of the few moments of my life when I thought I was going to die. In any case, it was better that I hit the wall at that exact moment, because if someone else who wasn't as blessed with good fortune—well, from time to time—as me had touched the wall, they may have died.

"AYA!"

I was too busy staring up at the crumbling ceiling, as stalactites shivered and descended, hitting the floor all around me. I know it's stupid, but it never occurred to me to move—but maybe I was rooted to the spot in fear? I don't know. All I remember is one of the twins yelled:

"WATCH OUT!"

And then someone gripped me by my shoulders and shoved me aside and spun me at the same time. There was the deafening collapse of rock and splashes of water that hit my face, but were nothing compared to the scraping of the back of my legs and elbows. It genuinely felt like a sharp pain at first, and then the wounds started to pound with pain—bear with me, it's the only way I can describe the building up of the burning sensations that hit a crescendo of me exclaiming, "OW."

Then came the silence, save for the slight skipping of a stone down the makeshift mountain of rock in front of me.

I widened my eyes.

"Aya, are you okay?" he muttered.

I paused, my face flushing. I hadn't even realized until then, that Kaoru had his arms around me protectively, hugging me against the sudden collapse of rocks. And I had my upper body hugging right back, my fingers digging deeper into his bare back. Dammit, why did I have to notice NOW of all times that he wasn't wearing a shirt? I was totally cool with it until now—well, actually, the first time I saw him topless today, the first thing I did was turn away and cover my nose…but that was inevitable.

I was just glad that his face was cupped in the curve of my shoulder, so I could blush all I pleased in that moment.

"I-I-I—" words failed. So bad. I made a grunting sound in the affirmative.

He released his grasp on my shoulders somewhat and pulled back, rocking back onto his rear with a loud sigh.

"I'm glad," he beamed.

"KAORU!"

We both gazed around the tunnel in confusion. I hear Hikaru, but see no Hikaru.

"KAORU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" the wall of stones screamed in desperation.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. Without a second to spare, he scrambled up towards the rocks. "Hikaru! Hikaru! Can you hear me?"

"K-Kaoru," he calmed down a little bit. But after a quick draw of breath, the anxiety was back. "Kaoru are you okay? What happened?" he started punching the wall.

"Don't do that!" Kaoru responded, "This place is pretty dangerous. If you do anything sudden, the ceiling might fall again. Hikaru," he placed his hands on the wall, "I'm okay, I swear to you."

"…"

I walked up to the wall. My voice was barely a whimper. "I-I'm sorry."

"Aya?"

I turned away from the wall, unable to make myself audible anymore because not only am I suffering from minor convulsions but I just realized we're ankle deep in water. Water that has a current.

"Yeah, it's her," Kaoru assured his brother, staring at me in concern. "Hikaru, you guys try to stay put. I think this was the one right direction."

I'm already edging—carefully—towards higher ground near a wall, trying to dry my feet, my hands sprawled out on the rocky walls, pushing myself further up.

Kaoru just gave me the funniest look fathomable.

But then, I guess the look melted when I started whimpering.

Alright.

Fine.

This entire time, I've been trying to evince that I'm a strong female character like Haru-chan, and I have dreams besides reverse harems and debauchery…

But I lost it.

I have never, ever—EVER—whimpered unintelligibly in front of anyone, not even my own father.

I'm past crying though. I stopped crying about this when I was 11. However, that doesn't really mean anything, considering I am _whimpering._

Kaoru stared at the water surrounding us, before up at me, on my little island.

"Are you hydrophobic?"

I shook my head. "F-fear of moving water. Difference."

"Like waves?"

I nodded.

Besides which, it's kind of embarrassing. I mean, how do you put it, anyway?: Oh hey Kaoru, what's up? Guess what? Yeah, I'm totally creeped out by moving water. Isn't that hi-friggin'-larious?"

And another thing: if I'm at the beach half the time, why the hell am I still scared of water? Well, I guess…I don't want my dad, or even my mom, to know that their mistakes scarred me, to this very day.

Which sounds very sacrificial and sweet, when really, it's the least I can do. Forgive and forget right? After all, they still are my mom and dad, right?

Kaoru moved over to me, splashing water all around him and I recoiled in fear.

Then he merely stopped and looked up at me.

"Y'know," he said, his voice conversationally light. "I'll protect you."

I blinked.

I dug my fingers into the rock.

"Haruhi was the one who kept your secret, which is why you're so indebted to her, am I right?" he didn't wait for my response but it was obvious. "But she's threatened by her own phobias, but we're all sure that she'll get over it, because we'll all protect her. With all we've got. 'Cause when you love someone, you'll do whatever it takes to keep them out of harm's way. I don't know if this'll make any sense to you at all, but to me, there are three sorts of worlds: Hikaru and I's, the rest of the world, and…the new world I share with the Host Club. And since you're now a part of it, I'm willing to protect you too."

I rested my head on the cool, cold, jagged rock.

"I'm sorry," I let go of the walls and slid down a bit. But on the water's edge I stopped.

He got the message and slid one arm behind my back and the other around the back of my legs.

"Ka—" I objected half-heartedly, because my face was reddening at the amount of familiarity he had as he pulled me closer towards him. My arms outstretched, nonetheless, and wound themselves around his neck—I bristled at the feeling of some of his spiky hair brushing against the inside of my forearm.

He swept me up and with little protest—because I can still hear waves—and I swung comically, I find it comical because only shoujo characters who injured themselves got held like this, as he carried me along, over the water whilst I buried my head in his neck—I found it comforting, for the third time that day, to smell a mixture of his scent, the sea (shudder) and a little bit of whatever the hell he puts in his hair that smells better than _my own_ shampoo as well as being able to feel his body heat that's almost always marginally warmer than mine.

It's also worth noting, that I've become quite attached to…you know, staring at his basically flawless white skin.

My area of choice usually being his torso.

After a while, he queried:

"Why _are_ you so scared of waves anyway?"

I exhaled. Angsty story alert.

"When I was a child, I went swimming near one of my dad's resorts. My mom and dad got into one of their infamous arguments on the beach and I got swept away with the water currents whilst they weren't looking. I started to drown, but nobody could hear me, or paid any attention and as a result, I nearly died, and got a pretty nasty scar to boot,"—I reflexively gripped the side of my stomach that was concealed by my jacket (alright, fine, so _I_ was the one with the body issues, whatever) Luckily, there was a lifeguard nearby who managed to drag me out in the nick of time," I rubbed my eye resignedly, "because of that incident, I've never been able to swim in the ocean, or in any water that I can't see the end of. I just, have flashes and I start trembling."

Sigh…so, in other words, my childhood pretty much sucked.

And I could go on with the amount of sad stories and heartbreaks, but, I think I've already overwhelmed Haru-chan with the bulk of them, there's no point in ruining Kaoru for life.

As an afterthought, I piped up, "And that person you were talking about earlier…you love my cousin, don't you?"

Kaoru nearly dropped me in shock but I held on, screaming in protest—only for a second though.

"I-it's no-not," he turned to the side, blushing slightly. "I don't…not…anymore, you could say."

"You don't have to deny it. I can understand how easily anyone could fall in love with my cousin. She's just that type of person," I said peacefully.

Kaoru hesitated, before he tore his gaze from the curved sides of the cavern to my face. Then his eyes cleared behind a large bang of ginger hair, so to speak, and I could see the shine in his golden eyes that's usually not there—especially not there when he's bored—and I was so taken aback by the look in his eyes that it was my turn to examine my fingers resting on his chest that I immediately put in my laps.

"Don't sell yourself short," he replied, just as peacefully

…

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru blinked, turning around.

Hikaru ran towards him, an anxious look on his face.

"I'm fine," he laughed lightly, raising his arms up, "see? The cave was dark and I hit something. Don't worry about it."

Hikaru exhaled in relief.

"D-don't do that," he warned, "ever again, okay?"'

Kaoru nodded, and the two embraced.

"Where's the 'awwww'?" I turned to Renge in surprise. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, it's just that, you know, I think, I'm…genuinely touched. Hikaru was pretty much nothing but a mess in there without Kaoru. It's difficult to explain, but without Kaoru, he kind of seemed, I don't know, incomplete."

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" Honey-sempai sniffed, his eyes watering. "Are you okay? We heard you went into that deep, dark hole and you never came out! Did a monster get you?"

"You shouldn't go around playing in dark caves with customers," Kyoya chastised, penning down information as the helicopter full of Black Onion Squad—that's what they call themselves, right? I couldn't hear over all of them bellowing, 'Target Sighted, Master Kyoya!' when they invaded the cave with flashlights and guns—rose into the air and chopped away. "Those girls have some pretty influential parents. However, they seem to have enjoyed the adventure, somewhat."

"Sorry," I tugged the towel around my shoulders. I watched most of the customers get into their respective limos and drive off into the not-so-figurative sunset.

"See you tomorrow Host Club!" one girl declared and my lip twitched—goodness, I have to go back to being a maid tomorrow. Speaking of which…

"Kyoya-sempai. How did the little experiment go?"

"It went well. The votes were barely above lukewarm. The girls seem to neither be fond of nor hate the pairings. In any case, I think staying with the plain and simple brotherly love act package will suffice.

"Did you want to continue?"

I paused. "No, I think…Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship, is something that you don't come across every day," I recalled the scene in the cave. "You said that they never let anyone into their world, right?"

"Yes."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

Kyoya stared at me quizzically.

I turned to him and laughed.

"I'll be honest, I'm kind of perversely trying to keep their relationship as brothers exactly the way it is. It's almost an ideal relationship for those at odds with their siblings like me. And, I suppose," I stared down at my feet, "I want Kaoru and Hikaru the way they are now. Happy. Forever. In their little world surrounded by a world like ours."

"That'll have to change sooner or later, you realize that, don't you? When they eventually want to become individuals and expand."

I lifted my head to the twins, surrounded by girls, laughing and smiling.

"I want...things to stay the way they are right now, but at the same time, I want change. Is that selfish?" I asked Kyoya.

"No," he ticked his sheet calmly, before placing the clipboard under his armpit to admire the sunset next to me. "It's called human nature."

I pushed hair out of my face blearily.

"A job well done gentlemen," Tamaki congratulated the club, hands on hips triumphantly. "a very nice parting gift before the summer break. After all, we must always leave our customers wanting more every time!"

"I don't know about you guys, but personally, I'm pooped," Haruhi picked up her bucket of caught lobsters and crabs. She was going to get so sick, I just knew it. "I'm going home."

"Haru-chan, at least divide the seafood between us. You know you have a weak stomach when it comes to stuff like this," I insisted.

She faltered. "Well…alright. But only because I know you secretly like fancy seafood too. But you can' t have that one, it's mine."

Huh. If only she knew I was going to liberate these things as soon as she wasn't looking.

"Okay, okay," I acquiesced, summoning a bucket from nowhere—bless being in an anime—and lifted it up as she tilted hers.

"Haruhi, try not to overdo it this time. Remember what happened last time you ate too much seafood?" Kyoya warned.

"Learn to share, in any case," Hikaru sighed.

"You're going to cook that for all of us, right?" Kaoru ensured.

"You could make it for _me_," Tamaki grinned hopefully. "You could bring it for lunch tomorrow and I could—"

"I'm not making you lunch, sempai," Haruhi said coldly. "But, I guess you guys could come over one of these days and I could make something. And we could eat it with ramen, maybe. But you have to call ahead of time and tell me when you're coming," she cautioned. "In that case, I can't eat too much of it now."

I stopped.

I didn't expect them to notice, but after a while—Kaoru being the first—they swerved sideways to face me.

"It's getting late, Aya," Tamaki stated, "if you don't hurry we might leave you."

"I can walk home."

"But, you don't want to stay on this beach. It belongs to Nekozawa-sempai. I'm sure that when night comes, all sorts of creepy, evil things lurk on the sands, waiting to devour your soul or do all kinds of treacherous things," he elevated his fingers that wriggled inhumanly. "Why, I just tremble at the thought of being left in such an eerie strange environment—"

"That's just your imagination, boss."

"Just let us help you out," Hikaru reasoned. "Ouran isn't far from here."

One of those beach breezes flowed through, whipping hair out of my face and I could hear the far off sounds of the waves that were as distant as they were tolerated.

"If I let you, will things stay the same?"

Hikaru blinked, but I think Kaoru got it because he gave me a measured glance. Kyoya on the other hand, I'm still trying to figure out.

"What?" Tamaki queried curiously.

I tilted my head and smiled.

I breathed out. "Alright," I laughed. "Just this once."


	19. Onsen

Chapter 18:

Ah, Summer!

How I've longed to experience the sensation you give—albeit by the side of a fan making robotic sounds—as the blazingly hot sun sizzles outside to the droning sound of the cicadas. However, what I love the most about you is the fact that I'm away from Ouran, my parents—well, until dad comes back from business in China and dumps me back into work—and more importantly, my duties as the caretaker of the Host Club.

I exhaled in satisfaction, pressing level 3 on the fan.

The blades whirred faster, blowing hair out of my face with cold, delightful air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruhi stir under her blanket and mutter something—I was spending the first part of my summer break with her, primarily for studious reasons, since she had helped me prepare for the exam I wrote on the first day of summer and also because Mr Fujioka insisted.

And I can't say no to him. Ever.

The only reason I'm ever up earlier than anyone in her house is mostly because I can't sleep in this heat. I don't mean to sound like a spoiled rich girl, but…Haru-chan's AC isn't really up to my standards (which I blame Kyoya for, because he exposed me to high-class air-con in the Music Room).

I stretched and yawned.

Despite the fact that I'm spread-eagled on the ground with the fan on rotate, my body is on fire, whilst my eyelids drop and rise slowly, forcing myself to at least take a _nap_.

With the open door, I hear knocking coming from the front door.

"Haru-chaaan—" I whined.

She wasn't even awake. I sighed impatiently.

Mr Fujioka shouldn't have been home so early in the morning after his job and the mailman must have been out of his mind if he thought I was going to get up anytime soon.

However, the knocking continued.

"No helping it," I muttered.

I straightened and stumbled out of Haruhi's room, simultaneously tying my hair back in a ponytail and adjusting my glasses up my nose.

I opened the door and stuck my head out.

I exhaled, my eyes closed. "Fujioka residence how may I help y—"

No. Wait.

My eyes opened with a snap.

That sparkling noise. It had to be—

I tilted my head up.

Tears of frustration filled my eyes. "Nooo," I leaned my head against the door. "_You_ guys…"

"_Hello~_" a pair of voices chimed in perfect unison.

"Oh look," Tamaki's voice was high-pitched with excitement. "Haruhee got herself a servant!"

"Well, that's surprising," Hikaru placed his hands in his pockets and peered over Tamaki's shoulder. "I wonder what she gets paid."

"This must mean my little girl is finally battling herself out of the pits of poverty!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I breathed out of my mouth. "You still can't recognize me with glasses, can you?"

Tamaki blinked and tilted his blond head in confusion. He took a step back and placed a questioning curled finger on his chin.

He's actually thinking about this.

"Tamaki," Kyoya observed calmly after a while. "That's Aya."

"Ah!" he ignored Kyoya and slammed his fist into his palm in a revelation. Brushing hair out of his purple eyes he laughed. "Aya, I knew all along, it's just that you look rather different today, don't you?" he pointed at me and winked. "Am I wrong? Tell me, did you dye your hair? Try on new make up?"

So tempted.

So tempted, so _sorely _tempted to slam the door in their faces.

"Hiya Aya~!" the twins chorused, raising hands in greeting and grinning in their generally mischievous way. "Been a while!"

Kyoya gave his version of a greeting. He further lifted his glasses up his nose—note that in my books, this is actually how he greets me. I'm not sure how to feel about it though.

One must note that Honey-sempai is currently curled in the crook of Mori-sempai's arm, sucking his thumb in deep slumber. So, all poor Mori-sempai could do with a minefield of dangerous sleepers around him was nod more discreetly than usual.

"Is there something you wanted, Master Tamaki?" I queried lightly.

"Actually," Tamaki cleared his throat. "I've assembled you all here—" I leaned sideways to eye all of them behind Tamaki, wondering how he could have convinced them to get out of bed—especially Kyoya, who is bafflingly not cranky. However, this can be explained easily if you notice he's wearing sweatpants (I wanted to take a picture of this so bad, but I feared he'd make me abscond right out of Japan for fear of my life) and his shirt is on backwards, leaning heavily on Mori-sempai—without even explaining himself. "—GENTLEMEN…and Aya…it is time!"

I blinked. "For what?"

He turned to me in shock. "It is now summer, Aya! It's that special time in every anime's life."

I furrowed my eyebrows. He actually never answers my questions when he's like this.

"Master Tamaki," I attempted once again, "please slow down and come back to us."

"It's time!" he declared. "For the obligatory ONSEN EPISODE!"

…

"This is a bad idea you guys," Haruhi stated.

"Oh relax," Hikaru waved a hand around dismissively. "It's just a weekend away."

"Yeah," she replied, "but I have a lot of laundry to do when I get back and I haven't prepared dinner for dad yet."

"But that's okay," Kaoru laughed, "we left a note for him."

That note, may I just add, read something along the lines of:

_Dad,_

_Going out with friends._

_Don't wait up._

_Your daughter._

"Frankly it sounds like a note a kidnapper would leave," I remarked, staring out of the tinted black windows of the limo. But, then again, the Host Club are a type of kidnappers in a sense, right?

"This will be the perfect opportunity to relax and take advantage of one of Japan's natural attractions," Tamaki insisted, fabulously—I can't understand why I haven't described him as such up until now—placing his sunglasses back on the top of his head and arranging his locks of hair. "Think about it, the hot springs episode always offers the main couple a chance to grow closer together. If not the relaxing waters, the table tennis competition—"

_Ah, sempai, you won again!_

_Haha you told me not to go easy on you!_

_You're no fair sempai!_

_Oh come here you!_

_Hahaha! No sempai, you can't hug your opponent!_

_But…I could never be your opponent, Haruhi…_

_Oh, _sempai…_I-I—_

Haruhi banged her clenched fist on the armrest beside her. "Sempai keep your weird fantasies to _yourself_!" she shouted in agitation.

"That's a pretty vivid imagination you got there boss," Hikaru said.

"Too bad Haruhi's never in character for any of his visions," Kaoru added.

"Well, if she were, he wouldn't get very far," Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki pouted, lowering his head—the emo corner is currently unavailable in a moving limo, unfortunately.

He's making good use of the juice bar niche though. Props.

"_Anyway,"_ the twins turned to me in interest. I hesitated for a second.

Clearly, I'd forgotten how this went. Why, Aya? Why did you so desperately risk your life for the window seat? What is _wrong_ with you?

"It was surprising to see you at Haruhi's house, Aya," Hikaru placed a familiar arm on my shoulder.

"Just what were you doing there?" Kaoru tilted his head towards my face in avid curiosity, a grin on his face. "It can't be that you were having a sleepover. That's way too girly for someone like you."

"A sleepover?" Tamaki perked. "Like…with scary stories and makeovers?"

Oh great.

The look on Tamaki's face told anyone that we had lost him yet again to the fantastical world of his imagination.

Y'know, I'll be the one who eventually has to snap him out of it.

"Scary stories are overrated," I shrugged off Hikaru's arm tiredly. "Ghosts don't exist an—" I stopped. The expression on the twins' faces changed simultaneously.

_No, no, no. _

What'd I just say wrong?

Hikaru's smile widened and Kaoru's eyes narrowed in malevolent interest as he leaned on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Oh—"

"—_reeeally_?" They wondered together.

"A good ghost story does bring a certain something to the plot of an onsen episode," Kyoya pointed out, suddenly able to hear us even though he's been busy clacking away on his laptop 'busily'—I swear, he sometimes just clacks away on that thing to avoid conversation.

"And when things get really scary, all you need to do is run into Papa's arms," Tamaki hugged himself, "I'll always be there for you, especially when you grip the edge of my clothing and whisper, 'S-Sempai, I'm sc-scared…'"

"No thanks," Haruhi and I said in unison.

…

Admittedly, the only reason I agreed to the bet was because I've always secretly been competitive. Not to the extent I was when I was younger, but still, I suppose the genetic coding—all thanks to my mother—manages to make me a little bit aggressive.

Which would, in any case, explain why I have the long-standing passive-aggressive war with Kyoya-sempai or why I simply will not drop Mr Fujioka's plea of looking after Haruhi and making sure she doesn't fall for the 'wrong' boy .

Of course, a lot of things have changed since I started being friends with Haruhi, and the Host Club.

I picked up the bucket full of hot water and tipped it over my head.

In fact, I'm glad I've become the person I have.

I wonder what Yuki or Ryu-chan would think, if they saw their big sister all grown up and changed like this? Would they be surprised? Shocked? Glad I finally took the chance to speak up from time to time? Upset I'd relinquished my compromising nature?

Jeez, this hot spring place was _great_. Leave it to Kyoya to rent out an entire hot springs inn just for a few people with his 'connections'.

But I'm not stupid. Due to my condition I should just wrap up and leave before I collapse in the onsen. I mean, how weak would that seem? Fainting here because my blood got too diluted with all this moisture? Haha, only pitiful anime protagonists do that! Well, I'm much stronger than those girls! The only time in my life I've ever passed out clean is when I saw Haru-chan dressed as a boy that one time.

What if Kaoru had to carry me like last time at the beach?

My grip on the bucket loosened.

It rolled into the pool of hot water with a plop.

I cringed in humiliation at the mere thought. After that whole debacle, I had barely managed to choke out my thanks before running off.

To be honest, I'm not really used to relying on people so easily like that. Maybe he knows that, because he hasn't mentioned it since. But sometimes I think back to that day and I suddenly realize my nervousness may not just be because I'm shy.

Perhaps it's because I have feelings for him.

I shook my head.

However, I know he reciprocates, which is why I don't think about it much, nor do I say much about it, or even acknowledge the rising awareness I have of him whenever he's in the room. Thinking of the Host Club and what they do, it makes sense that his version of feelings may be a little more convoluted than mine so I can't really be sure he feels _the exact_ same way I do. But what Kyoya said about the twins never letting anyone in, and then Kaoru announcing so confidently that he likes me and he'll protect me…aren't I overthinking things?

Even if he does…

I clutched my throbbing chest.

Is it okay that I'm too scared to do anything about the situation?

Gah!

I slapped my cheeks.

Aya, now is not the time to go deeply into your feelings! Onsen episode is supposed to be light-hearted and fun! Besides, when did I start thinking about stuff like this anyway?

I must be getting light-headed.

Straightening, I walked over to the shallow pool of water and knelt down, before slowly lowering myself in the water and wading towards the bucket bobbing near the wooden wall dividing the bath house. I stumbled somewhere along the line. Placing a careful hand on a rock I surged forward valiantly, collecting the bucket.

I heard the opening of the sliding door behind me and froze.

Damn, was my time over? Wasn't it someone else's turn to use the springs?

Quickly, I made a splashing sound to make whoever was there aware I was here.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked.

I buried my face in my hands and wept silently.

Why?

WHY? WHY?

_WHY_ DOES IT HAVE TO BE KAORU?

"It's me," I answered mournfully.

"Aya, haven't you been in there since we got here?" Kaoru asked me calmly. "You're going to faint, you know."

I heard him getting closer.

"_Don't,_" I said harshly, hiding behind the rock.

"Why? It's a mixed bath, y'know."

My face contorted in silent pain.

_I can't_.

I can't let him see the scar across my waist. I'd just die. I have to lie to him.

What can I say? What would definitely make him leave?

I panicked.

"I, er…I'm…naked," I half-lied.

"…"

"…"

There was a silence that could fill any canyon of your choice. In fact, I'm pretty sure in the silence I could hear Tamaki sparkling somewhere off in the distance. Why did I have to say that so awkwardly? Why was THAT my excuse? I tried to hit my head softly against the rock. It's surprising that even with a close target my head missed and I staggered forward.

"_Oh_."

"…"

More silence.

"Um, right," Kaoru finally reacted. I heard splashing and wet feet on the platform. "Sorry Aya."

"'Kay," I wiped my eyebrow.

"I'll just go," he announced quickly. My eyesight fails me, but I made out his blurry shadow, clad in boxer shorts and a shirt searching vigorously in a basket for something. Of all people even Kaoru adhered to Kyoya's rule of wearing clothes in the bath.

I did too by the way, but I don't want him to see my scar so I lied about the not wearing clothes thing.

Not regretting it though, getting the opportunity to see Kaoru scrambling on his knees for something in a fierce blush.

"Call me when you're done," he continued nervously, dropping something before picking it up hurriedly.

"'Kay."

"Take your time," he laughed apprehensively.

"'Kay." I tilted my head. My vision wasn't supposed to blur like this, was it?

"'Kay bye," Kaoru finished, gathering up a heap of what I believe were towels.

"Yup don't worry about me," I saluted unsteadily. "This water isn't eve…n aff…ect-ing me at…" I gripped the rock for support.

I'm not proud of what happened next.

"Aya?"

"…all," I swerved sideways then the next sensation was one of warm water enveloping me whole, as a kaleidoscope of pretty colours swirled in front of my eyes

Then, predictably, still darkness awaited me once I closed my lids for only a second and found myself unable to open them.

I passed out.

…and what I said about passing-out protagonists before? Yes?

Forget all that, will you?


	20. Ghosts

Chapter 19:

As you already know, due to a drowning incident, I got this scar across my waist: ranging from my hip bone to somewhere near my navel, branching out in soft pink threads that aren't really visible if you're far away, but if you are, let's say, a few feet from me…you can see it.

I know people flippantly tell me that something like this is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, and that there was nothing I could have done at that age or that I should be grateful to be alive. And I am! But, the fact still remains that it tarnishes me.

It makes me nervous.

Upset.

Sad.

It reminds me how sad I should be. That I nearly died. The only reason I survived was because of one lifeguard who happened to be on patrol. This scar makes me feel a lot of things, and I don't want to show it around everywhere to everyone and declare where I got it from.

And I know what you're going to say next.

Kaoru's not just anyone. Truthfully, I doubt he ever will be.

He's…

He may be the only boy I can honestly say knows me, on a level on par with Haru-chan.

Which is exactly why I don't want him to see it.

Because it's difficult to show a complete stranger your wounds, but far more nerve-wracking to show someone you know.

"Mmmmhm…" I'm over-thinking things again. I fluttered my eyelids open, before placing my forearm over my eyes.

I could feel the heat pulsing off my forehead, in time with my heartbeat as well as the incredible ache of my head.

"She's coming to," a voice declared. "Pass me the ice pack quickly."

"I d…on't…need it," I muttered weakly, raising my arm above my eyes. I affirmed that the figure hovering above me was Haru-chan, professionally holding a dripping cloth that probably stung with cold.

She frowned. "Aya-chan, you have to take better care of yourself—" huh. That's a first coming from Haruhi. I'm usually the one fussing over her."—you had us worried."

I paused, taking in the concern on her face. More deeply so in her brown eyes.

Suddenly I felt really bad for making her worry about me like this. All because I'd lost track of time in my own thoughts.

"Glad to see you're alright," a face came into view in my peripheral vision. Rolling my head to the side, I noticed for the first time, Kaoru kneeling beside me, ice pack in hand and a worried look on his face, masked flimsily by his carefree smile.

"Passing out like that,"Haruhi exhaled. "Don't do stuff like that," she dropped the cloth on my forehead and I hissed in protest.

"Cold! That's cold! Cold—"

"Stop whining!" she insisted pressing it on my head harder.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold—"

"You're worse than sempai sometimes. Here," she passed the cloth to Kaoru before glaring at me warningly. "Don't even think of getting up until you get better. And no more going to the springs so often. They are off limits."

"Where are you going?" I asked in panic.

"I have to go tell the others you're okay," she opened the sliding door, "Hikaru's been insisting you're only doing this to get out of that bet you made."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is that so?" I rolled onto my stomach and crawled clumsily towards the window. I fumbled with the frame a little before Kaoru had to come over and lift it for me.

"I can hear from here," I said, sticking my head out. It had gotten pretty dark since the last time I'd been conscious. "Tell them to open their window in the adjacent room."

I'd gotten used to the city lights and noise pollution outside of Haru-chan's place, but such a quiet residential area made the rustle of the leaves in the trees and buzz of the cicadas that much more thunderous.

The car park below was empty, save for three solitary black limos—one for passengers, one for luggage and one for…actually, I didn't know. That limo hadn't been there earlier today.

Just as I was pondering what could have happened whilst I'd been asleep, Haruhi lightly smacked my head.

"What'd I just say about getting up?" she demanded, "get back on that mat."

"Yes ma'am," I hastened to the mat and lay there perfectly still.

"Kaoru—" she whirred towards him. He straightened.

"Y-yes?"

"Make sure she doesn't get up unnecessarily again, okay?"

Kaoru nodded. I half-waited for him to salute.

She hesitated by the door before taking a deep breath and exhaling calmly.

"Please…try and keep still, Aya."

She closed the door.

"…"

"Well…_that's_ not a side of Haruhi you get to see every day," Kaoru observed.

I didn't answer for a while.

I'd just realized I was wearing a yukata like Haruhi and Kaoru.

My head flooded with panic. There was still a chance he'd seen. I assume when I collapsed he called Haru-chan because he thought I wasn't dressed. But what happened after that? What did she say to him when she inevitably saw me clothed? What did he think? Was he mad?

I turned to him.

He was cross-legged, his head cupped in the palm of his right hand. He wasn't even looking at me. Just in the distance with a bored expression on his face.

He's mad.

He's mad. He's really mad. Super mad. Terrifyingly mad.

Maybe he's just bored. Yes. People get that look on their face when they're bored too obviously.

I kept staring at him, with my mouth open a little.

"Very well. I'll go first. The Ootori family and the Nikagama family, the owners of this inn, have had business with each other for a very long time. In fact, the Nikagama's were the ones who offered a more leisured therapeutic experience before my family built the jungle resort—"

"This doesn't sound like…a scary story…" Tamaki voiced slowly.

"Anyway. The current owner of this inn was away on business, however, he left his only daughter Saki—"

"Saki-chan? The nice lady who gave us those sweets?" Honey inquired.

"The very same. But…it's just a hunch I have but, it's something strange I noticed—"

"Kaoru are you mad?" I blustered.

He looked taken aback. "W-what?"

Oh, Aya. _You are_ the undisputed _master_ of tact.

It took a while for him to recover—five seconds, by Kaoru standard, is quite a lot of time. He waved a hand around flippantly. "No, no it's nothing like that," he tilted his head and smiled. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to scare you when Hikaru tells the story. You read my expression wrong—"

_To be so honest about that intention is discouraging,_ I thought.

"—because you look angry about something," I shifted so my whole body faced him. My eyebrows puckered in concern.

Kaoru paused in thought for a second more.

"Saki Nikagama was admitted into one of the Ootori hospitals near here two days ago. I took it upon myself to investigate the cause of her illness. Despite this fact, my paperwork clearly states—"

Pause.

"…"

Ultra.

_Mega._

Long.

Pause.

"I'm just thinking how I should be angry with myself," he replied.

"—she passed away early this morning."

"…"

"Ehhh?"

He stared at me calmly. "I'm attached to you and that's selfish of me. I should be considering Hikaru's feelings and not my own from time to time. The fact that I actually care that you lied to me kinda pisses me off."

I widened my eyes.

"Kyoya, that was waay too scary! Way too scary! Why would you tell anyone a story like that? That's creepy!" Tamaki cried. "Har-Haruhee—!"

"I'm not th-that scared sempai. Don't touch me, it'll freak me out."

"Chances are he wants _you_ to hug_ him."_

I tilted my head. "Kaoru…"

As if he just noticed me sitting, albeit swerving from side to side due to light-headedness for the first time—or noticed ME to be more specific—Kaoru smiled.

"It's a scary story right?" he acknowledged. I wasn't sure whether he was talking about himself, or the story being told next door.

"Ky-Kyoya," Tamaki breathed, laughing breezily. "I'm on to you now. You made all of that up, right?"

"Hmm. I could be wrong. On the other hand," he ended serenely, "I mean, practically speaking, when has _that_ ever happened?"

"Don't say things like that so light-heartedly!" Tamaki yelled back. "Y-you brought us to this d-death trap! You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"I just did."

"It may sound unhealthy, but that's the way things have always been. Keeping people at a distance so we wouldn't get hurt. I wasn't as pessimistic as Hikaru was about the world, so I hoped that one day we could expand and become our own separate beings, yet selfishly, I let things stay the same for possibly too long a while. But I can't leave him behind, you understand that, right?" he turned to me tranquilly.

"Huh."

He raised an eyebrow.

"So," I laughed lightly. "I'm not the only one over-thinking things. Then it must be the water."

"So it's okay to be selfish?"

"I may be partial, but it's not okay to make _that_ face," I raised a general hand in his direction. "I'm the Host Club maid, right? I'm supposed to make sure everyone is happy."

"You can't make everyone happy," he frowned.

"Then…" I lifted my head. "Consider this prioritizing."

I reached out and pushed orange locks behind his ear. Not really sure what my body was thinking, I cupped his cheek, stroking the skin underneath his eye with my thumb. I raised my other hand and mirrored the movement on his other cheek. He seemed just as surprised as I was.

"I want _Kaoru_ to be happy," I announced. "And I'm sure Hikaru does too."

He gazed at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. It looked as though tears were about to prickle the corners of his eyes and I faltered.

"I mean…!" I said quickly, averting my gaze to my laps. "You always do nice things for me and it feels like _I_ rely on _you _too much."

"We won't make it out alive!" Tamaki bellowed.

"We're gonna die!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Honey screamed.

And suddenly, the lights dimmed. A strong gale blew through the window. The lights stabilized.

A silence ensued.

"Phew," Tamaki exhaled. "Thought for a second the power was going to go—"

The lights switched off.

"…"

"—out." He ended flatly.

I looked up at the ceiling again in surprise.

"That was a nice touch," I commented off-handedly.

"Thanks, but that wasn't us," Kaoru followed my gaze. "Seems like it's an actual outage."

That's funny. If I didn't know this was part of their giant plot to scare me to win the bet I'd be genuinely scared, especially by what Kyoya said. Nevertheless the bet was as follows: I win, they owe me a favour—and that favour, can be ANYTHING. They win, stakes are higher.

I have to call them 'masters' for a month. And do what they say, word for word for the rest of the summer.

All I have to do is not be freaked out by anything tonight.

"What'd you do, cut a wire?" I glanced at him in the dark.

"It wasn't us."

"…"

I heard Tamaki screech.

"Haruhee! I-I'm sc-scared—"

"Let go of the corner of my yukata, sempai!"

"W-we have to keep in one large group everyone!"

"All at once…1…2..3. MOVE!"

The whole group stumbled in the hall before Tamaki—I assume by the stance the person who opened the door took that it was none other than Tamaki—ran in. Mori-sempai closed the door behind him and the entire group.

"Aya! Aya! Are you okay?" he breathed.

I'm concerned about the concern in Tamaki's voice. "I think you need to calm down, Master Tamaki."

"We couldn't leave you because ordinarily in a horror movie, the convalescent is the first to go!" Tamaki exclaimed, before rotating to face his team. "Alright gentlemen, we made it. Now all we have to do is wait here until daybreak."

There was a hum of approval.

"Uh, Master Tamaki?" I raised a hand.

"Hmm?"

"This is _my_ room."

"Ah."

I waited for a response.

"I see," he replied.

"…"

Tamaki cleared his throat. "So I was thinking Mori-sempai, you keep watch for the first shift whilst we sleep—"

"Tamaki get OUT!" I shouted.

"But we _can't_! Don't you _understaaaand_?" he drew out this last word whilst he raked through his hair in distress. "The one who gets separated from the group is always the first to go!"

"By the way, it's dark and all, but what are you guys doing?" Haruhi tilted her head.

A flashlight was shone in both our faces. I lowered my hands from Kaoru's face in an instant.

"Checking if I'm running a temperature," Kaoru responded easily, taking my wrist and placing the back of my hand against his cheek. "I think I was in the hot springs too long as well."

I reacted by nodding vigorously.

Jeez. He is _the best_ liar when he wants to be.

"In any case, this risen-from-the-dead-Saki-ghost thing must be some sort of set-up," I reported with detective-like confidence. "Clearly you guys went out of your way to freak me out."

"Huh?" Hikaru said. He sounded…strangely confused. "That wasn't our work."

"…"

"Like I told you," Kaoru couldn't help but add.

"We didn't do this," they ended in perfect unison.

"…"

Kyoya cleared his throat. "You can take a look at the original documents if you like."

"…"

My 'confidence' washed away. At the same time my face lost colour. "Hahaha…okay. Th-there's a reasonable explanation for this then."

Honey screamed.

"T-Takashiiii!" he wept, climbing up Mori's side and onto his head, trembling violently.

"Honey-sempai!" Haru-chan ran to him.

"Th-there's…" he hiccupped. "M-m—"

"What is it, Honey-sempai?" Tamaki queried shakily, trying to keep his voice even but failing horribly. "Did you see something?"

Honey tightened his grip around Mori's neck. His fingers twitched. "Moss," he whispered weakly. "Moss!" he raised his voice.

"…moss?" Haruhi's voice was flat with incredulity.

Hikaru let out a yell. "The walls are covered in moss!" he hollered.

The sole flashlight in the room twisted to illuminate the yellow walls, covered with gross, glistening green stuff seeping from the ceiling.

I sloped towards Kaoru. He reacted by gripping my hand with surprising strength.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Hikaru and Tamaki circled each other.

"Sssh!" Haruhi hissed. "D'you guys hear that?"

Footsteps.

"Footsteps?"

"It's Saki! She's come to do us in!"

I closed my eyes. If I didn't calm down, my heartbeat would accelerate until I passed out because of my anaemia. Even though I knew this, I couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper.

The footsteps got louder.

"It's getting closer…" Hikaru whispered hastily. "Boss, what do we do? Boss?"

Tamaki was in the process of rocking back and forth, corroding speedily.

"Eh? No fair!" Kaoru's twin slid onto his knees in front of Tamaki. Hikaru shook Tamaki's shoulders. "Boss, you can't escape by eroding and leave us behind! Come_ back_ here!"

The door opened.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. No, wait. Ghosts don't exist. Ghosts don't—

I threw my arms around Kaoru and screamed.

The Host Club joined in and created a cacophony of shrieks.

Saki peered in.

"Oh, I see," she hummed. "You guys…"

She raised a tray of drinks.

"…you must have been really thirsty."

"…"

The lights switched on.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Why are you all so surprised?"

For one, Saki is pale. But her skin tone is still in human parameters. And her eyes aren't bloodied and soulless. She isn't see-through or floating either. Saki walked in, placing the tray on the table and adjusting her yukata.

"Oh, you must still be playing that game," Saki laughed, turning to…"are you nearly done though? I don't like being dead."

Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled.

"Oh, I'm done. Thank you for all your co-operation, Miss Nikagama."

Then I got it.

"You…you set this up?" I breathed.

He lifted his glasses further up his nose. "Like I said…" the shine on his glasses obscured the view of his devious purple eyes. "'A good ghost story does bring a certain something to the plot of an onsen episode.'"

A hush entered the room and settled there.

"Wait!" Honey slapped his own cheeks, shell-shocked by the turn of events. "That was all just a trick?"

"Kyoya-sempai…" Haruhi was at a loss for words.

"The-then all that moss…?" Tamaki murmured.

"The guys at the lab were nice enough to mix some chemicals for me and send them here in one of the Ootori limos on such short notice. Then, I managed to convince Miss Nikagama to place some in the ceiling."

"The doc-documents…"

Kyoya raised a blank sheet of paper. "I made that part up. When I offered to show the documents, I was hoping nobody would call me out on my bluff," he stared directly at me. "And so…it seems I won."

My eyebrow twitched.

"And as the bet stipulated…whoever scares Aya wins the bet—" no. NO. No. No, no, no, no. _No_. "—and I _do_ need an extra secretary this summer—"

No.

_No._

"Aya-chan, are you okay?"

"Look! She's mastered Tamaki's move. Instant erosion!"

…

Haruhi yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night," she reported mournfully, coming down the stairs with her luggage.

"Who could?" Hikaru stretched his arms out on the table in resignation. "All I could think about was that creepy story from last night."

"Aww…" Honey-sempai pouted. "And the weekend's over too."

"Frankly, I feel a little sorry for Aya," Hikaru pointed out, turning to me. "She's had the expression of someone going to the guillotine for the past three hours—"

"—who knew Kyoya-sempai would double-cross us like that?" Kaoru exhaled. "We'll have to get our revenge later."

Haruhi blinked. "I haven't seen Tamaki-sempai. Where is he?"

"Basking in what little of this visit we still have left. He's in the water, of course."

"But we told him to enjoy the hot springs in the traditional Japanese style," the twins chorused.

I blinked.

Doesn't 'traditional Japanese style' mean nude?

"Why?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

"Well," Kaoru spared me a glance. "I planned on it going another way. But, I guess, looking at it from this angle, this will teach Boss not to betray us."

"Is that why all the hot springs' towels are in your closet, Kaoru, Hikaru?" stupid Kyoya stupidly ticked something in his stupid black book. Stupid.

The twins exchanged glances. They smirked.

…

"Pack your bags, Aya, we need to go!" Haruhi exclaimed from downstairs.

"On my way!" I returned, zipping up my last suitcase.

I heaved the two suitcases to the entrance of what was Haruhi's room—I had been, naturally, freaked out by the green substance on the wall of my room in the dead of night and ended up bunking with her—before dropping them to open the sliding door.

However, someone on the other end forced the door to glide sideways.

"Hey Aya?"

I stopped. Kaoru stuck his head in. Remarkably with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go on a date sometime?"

My jaw dropped.

Say something! Anything!

You don't just ask something like that so suddenly! How can you possibly expect me to say 'yes' fast enough?

I opened my mouth but only a small squeak came out.

Okay, fine body.

Make. Any. Positive. Signal.

I waved my hands around.

"Is that a yes?"

I elevated my head up then down like those car accessory bobble heads.

"Okay then," he exhaled. Without a single warning—not a single one—he moved closer towards me, grasping my right hand to gently pull me nearer to him.

Kaoru inched his face near mine and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'll call you. See ya!" he lifted a hand in farewell.

He departed as quickly as he arrived.

I placed a hand on my cheek.

There, my cheek was aflame with the lasting sensation of his lips brushing against my face. That blazing feeling of joy circulated in my chest and I clutched the collar of my shirt.

"Aya-chan!" Haruhi called from downstairs.

"C-coming!" I took a second to cup my own face and allow the blush to die down to an acceptable position on my neck.

I smiled.


	21. Contract

Chapter 20:

_Riiing. Riing._

My cellphone danced across the top, past my glasses, past my calendar, crying shrilly.

I punched it off the stand.

I'm not always like this, of course. Back at Ouran, I was an early riser, not only to ensure I didn't take a cold shower—an illogical reflex considering they never ran out of hot water at Ouran—as well as make it to Music Room 3 before everyone else to arrange this and that according to Kyoya's preferences for the day.

But people need a break now and then, right?

I crawled out by the side of my bed and reached out to pick up my phone.

I flipped the lid up and squinted at the screen.

Private number.

I debated leaving it and going back to sleep.

I'm too nice for my own good.

"Hello?" I rasped with my 'morning voice'.

"Aya Shiragishi?" a woman asked—I'm not sure I should call it asking, considering her tone—crisply.

I straightened, pushing tendrils of hair out of my face and behind my ear. Quietly I slithered back on the bed.

"Speaking," I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"This is Mr Ootori's personal assistant. Master Kyoya requested your presence last night. He would like you to arrive at the compound immediately. We have already faxed his address to the current hotel you are living in. We expect you here by 7 o'clock sharp, is that understood?"

She waited for my reply.

I blinked tiredly. "What?"

His PA made a noise of annoyance.

"Miss Shiragishi, if it would convenience you, we will send a car over for you. Just make sure you are by the entrance of your hotel by 0630hrs," the PA sighed. "Master Kyoya said you'd know what this was about."

I hesitated. "Kyoya?"

"Yes. The youngest son of the Ootori family. Kyoya Ootori."

"_Oh_," my tone turned sour. "I know what this is about."

…

Who the hell do you think you are? Who wakes someone up at five in the morning and commands they come to their house? I know I lost the bet, Kyoya-sempai, but this is where you crossed the line!

Is what I desperately wanted to say.

As I opened another set of black doors identical to the last two, a woman clad in a dark two piece suit and severe expression surged forward, arm extended for a handshake.

"I'm the woman you talked to on the phone," she nodded curtly by way of greeting. She added an extra nod in the direction of the two guards who flanked me.

"Welcome to the Ootori compound," the PA smiled—or attempted to. It came out more like a fast-moving twitch of the corner of her tightly pursed red lips.

I gazed all around the room at the sheer prosperity of the mansion. It was decorated with expensive materials like silver and gold ornaments hanging from ceilings, walls, or perching proudly on a marble mantle over the fireplace. A giant black piano was cornered, on a platform, near the door I'd just come through. Yet, it had a certain Kyoya-ness about it, coming through in the cool blue of the walls and the murky navy colour of the fitted carpet underfoot.

Of course, I was expecting Kyoya's house to have a western style. It would just be weird to imagine his home with those bamboo things that go 'doink' after all. The image just doesn't fit him very well.

"Where is he?"

"Ah," the PA checked her watch. "He's still sleeping."

I stared. She jokes. She really must joke. Because she can only be joking.

"But…then if he's still asleep why did you call me saying he requested my presence?"

PA flipped one paper to the back of her clipboard. "He sent me an addendum to his schedule last night. It says he wanted you here by 7 o'clock."

"To do what?"

"To wake him up at 07:30."

My eyebrow twitched.

"He's right this way," PA indicated a door behind her.

I stalked past her, my fingers already grasping the knob of the door.

"Kyoya-sempai, you called me all the way here to wake you up so here I am," I said loudly. A lump of human stirred in blankets. "Oh come on, get up already!"

Kyoya snapped a fold of his blanket back and glowered at me with one luminous violet eye.

"_OkayI'llcomebacklater_." I shut the door hastily.

…

"What is this?"

"A confidentiality agreement," he slid a ream of papers with a pen on top of it in my direction. Kyoya sipped his coffee and rested the mug on a coaster above the glass table.

I eyed it with suspicion. Not the mug, the agreement.

"It's just a formality," Kyoya explained kindly. However his smile did not ease my queasiness at all. Seeing his grin made it worse, actually.

I picked up the pen. The print is so fine I can't even read half of it.

"You do realize this bet only goes until the end of summer, right?"

"Yes. And I arranged the agreement accordingly."

He's pressuring me into signing it now by leaning back and sipping his rich man coffee—made from _fresh_ coffee beans.

I was shocked when I saw one of his workers pour it for him when he eventually shuffled out of his room, like a giant human pangolin, with a blanket for a shell, only leaving a crevice for him to breathe through.

Nervously, I flipped through the pages, scanning for words like 'larceny', 'voluntary organ donation' and the like—not that I thought Kyoya-sempai would ever do anything too cruel to me.

But, you know…better safe than sorry.

On the last page, I noticed Kyoya's neat signature at the bottom and a single black line with space above it for mine.

Kyoya beamed at me. I stared back at him, dumbfounded.

Okaaaay.

Because that smile freaked me out just now, one last check for 'voluntary organ donation'…

"I'm not that cruel of a person, you know."

"I never said you were."

"The look on your face says it all."

"This isn't secretly a marriage registration license, is it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd have nothing to benefit if I married you."

I bristled visibly. I couldn't help but feel offended, even though I totally set myself up for that one. I was wracking my brains for a witty comeback, clasping the pen.

With nothing snarky to say, I replied with a childish, "Nyeh."

I signed.

Pushing it back across the table, Kyoya picked it up, tapped the document on the table to better arrange the pages. "Excellent."

I think I've literally sold my soul to the devil.

…

I'm an idiot.

_Clearly._

Not because I forgot to wash my hair with strawberry-scented shampoo though. I mean, I'm still a little ticked I didn't get the chance to use it today—that and my hair is being extra-unmanageable—but had I known I wasn't going to spend the day with Kyoya, I would have totally worn it.

"Two cones please," Kaoru leaned against the ice-cream stand, raising two fingers to indicate the number with the most amiable expression in his face ever. "One strawberry, one vanilla."

Why do I let Kyoya bully me? Not only is he not doing anything wrong—technically speaking. Oh no, he's not doing anything wrong.

He's making _me _do something wrong.

Which would explain why I'm currently kneeling behind aforementioned ice-cream stand, hand over my straw hat that's doing an excellent job of covering my face. I'll admit. I feel sort of like an international spy of sorts.

Save for the strange looks I get from the odd onlooker.

"Thanks," Kaoru said kindly—because I'm freaking out the stand guy. Not that it matters. I'm a spy. I don't have time for feelings.

"Not a problem," he gave me a sidelong glance before cycling off with his counter.

Leaving me right in the open.

Kaoru dipped down to my height. "Aya, I think you're taking this a little too seriously," he offered me the vanilla cone.

I stared at it mournfully.

He finally got the message and exchanged the vanilla for strawberry. "Acting so secretively will only get us caught."

I try squinting up at him, but besides the halo of orange hair and bright, slightly amused topaz eyes, I don't get much of his expression.

I haven't mentioned it yet, but it's actually quite bright outside, especially with the piercing azure sky which was devoid of even a single wisp of cloud—the clear signs of summer rains to come later on. It was one of those typical summer days one remembers clearly—which is a weird thing to say because my dad always starts his how-I–met-your-mom speeches like this.

"Oh," I look down at my cone once again. Vaguely am I aware of the bustle of the town market at this point in time. It's mid-afternoon, and despite the fact that I should be happy I'm in a date-like atmosphere like this, this is, sadly, not a date.

It's a stake-out.

"So this person we're following," I contemplated the streets for a second. My eyes focused on a young adult woman who had a backpack slung over one shoulder and a brown paper bag teeming with cartons of milk, "is supposed to know the whereabouts of Tamaki's biological mother?"

Kaoru followed my gaze. "That's what Kyoya-sempai said," he straightened. He shifted to smile down at me. "I'm sorry he dragged you into this. It was just supposed to be me today."

"So how long have you two been looking for Master Tamaki's mother?"

"A while," he replied loftily.

I raised an eyebrow. "How long is 'a while'?"

Which led me to think: _what else do you never tell me?_

How long has this plot-relevant secret been kept between the two of you? Aren't I the female protagonist? Shouldn't I know these things? Or at least be _hinted_ towards knowing?

Because when Kyoya told me I was going to follow a woman who might know the whereabouts of Tamaki's mother in Japan, I might as well have been strapped to a gurney because of the heart palpitations I ended up having.

Kaoru shrugged. "I'd tell you if I actually remembered. A little before I really knew you that well," he beamed. "And after that, I couldn't think of a way to tell you."

Ah.

I stared down at the cone.

Then…this is a peace-offering, isn't it?

Well guess what, Kaoru…I don't want your strawberry-flavoured ice cream cone of treachery and deceitful lies.

Nope.

Not one bit.

Even if it _is_ my favourite flavour.

And another thing—

Stop looking handsome with your haphazardly parted hair and flawless smile every second I spare a glance at you whilst I'm trying to covertly lick my ice cream. Which makes me hate myself for not being in one city long enough this whole summer break to go on an actual date with you. And stop looking enchanted by everything you see in the shop windows telling me fondly how they're being mass produced.

It's adorable, you bastard.

"Later we should definitely go to a festival—"

"You're getting distracted."

"Yeah, but it's not like the subject is going to do anything exciting for the next few hours—"

"I signed a contract. I'm _obligated _to follow this woman."

Kaoru stared at me. "That's not something that would stop you. You hardly ever listen to Kyoya."

I blinked.

Yeah, but I'm pretty sure now Kyoya can take my _kidneys_.

To be honest, I was half curious to see where this would go anyway. As much as I've dreamt of going to a summer festival with Kaoru all shoujo-style—I'm talking yukatas, feeding each other candyfloss (a dream which I will never confess I've had to anyone because it's ridiculously girly, even by my standards, which are admittedly low) and fireworks, the WORKS—I actually want to see this through.

"I've been curious about Master Tamaki's family ever since that time with Kuma-chan," I confessed. "All that hardship he's experienced with his family…the kind of sentiments even I'm not wholly sure I can relate to. It'd be wrong if I didn't lend a hand after hearing his side of the story. After all, he took the time to listen to mine." And because of him, I want to say, mom's considering letting Yuki and Ryuu stay with dad and I this coming winter break. "Besides, wouldn't it be a great anime plot," I turned towards him, laughing, "if we managed to reunite the two?"

We were walking side by side up until then when he had started to slow down his pace, so I slowed down with him.

I noticed that he wasn't smiling anymore.

But he wasn't necessarily angry either.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said after a while, waving one arm around. "It's just something I thought about."

"Like what?"

"I-it's not something I can say out loud just yet."

I paused. "Okay," I said slowly. "But it really gets to me how you never tell me anything. So from today onwards you aren't allowed to do this—" I waved my arms around, whilst smiling peacefully—"and tell me nothing is wrong. It's not fair."

"How is that unfair?"

"Because you never leave me alone when something is bothering me," I told him quietly, averting my eyes. Before he could get a word in, a flash of nothing caught my eye.

The fact that there was nothing there caused me to panic.

Nothing where there had been a lady with a paper bag of milk had been before.

Dammit, and I really _liked _these kidneys.

…

"I told you we hadn't lost her," Kaoru whispered calmly. "Although it's a little weird for her to be at a run-down shrine, isn't it?"

"Sssh!" I raised my head tentatively to observe my immediate surroundings—which included a bush, a far-away shrine, a greying sky and, quite frankly the nearest of them all, Kaoru.

Yes, yes, we were in a hurry to conceal ourselves and ended up ducking behind your typical spying bush but does he have to be so close?

Not that I don't appreciate the odd whisper in my ear or breath against my cheek, but altogether it becomes difficult for me to make coherent _sentences_.

What kind of not-date is this anyway?

"What do you think she's doing here?" Kaoru queried, widening a gap in the wall of shrubbery.

I don't know. Just stop saying it in my _ear._

I remained silent, lest my voice break if I uttered a word beside, 'sssh!'

A raindrop hit the top of my head.

And then another.

_Not_ helping nature.

The woman took out her umbrella and checked her watch. She searched all around her before lingering on our bush.

Okay, seriously. No.

"Kaoru, could you move?"

"Where? There isn't any _space._"

"Kaoru, right over there."

"Aya, I can't fit there."

"Let's switch then."

"What?"

"I can fit there. Move back and let's switch places."

"If I move any further, my foot will be out."

Jeez…I'd forgotten Kaoru's literally all limbs and pretty face. "Fine, stay still."

"W-wait—!" he flushed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm crossing," I replied calmly. How is this any better than the state of affairs from before? How is this any better? HOW IS THIS ANY BETTER? I can't backtrack. I just have to logically get through this.

"…"

"…"

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"…"

No, I'm backtracking.

I'm backtracking.

Screw logic, Kaoru's face is two inches from mine I am backtracking like my life depends on it.

"D-don't be a pervert about it," I mumbled angrily, keeping my voice beautifully even.

"Who's being the pervert?" he argued.

_This was the first of many times when the following phenomenon would occur._

"_YOU ARE_!" we yelled at each other in unison.

After that, we marvelled at the fact that we'd just said something in perfect unison for the first time in history.

Such was the extent of our marvel that we didn't notice the shadow of an umbrella over us, as a pretty-faced woman with a mole on her chin stared down at us.

She shifted her paper bags to adjust her umbrella as the rain poured down a little harder.

She tilted her head. "My, my," she laughed.

"…"

You see?

This is why I'd make _the worst spy._


	22. Angela's Love Story

Chapter 21:

"Haha!" Angela laughed elegantly.

And by elegantly, I mean the sort of laugh you only see in animes. The one where she covers her mouth with the back of her hand and expresses her amusement in a musical tone.

"My, fancy meeting such influential people in these parts of town!" she continued, before sipping her cup of hot milk.

I grip the blanket around me wearily and Kaoru and I share a look.

"Are you sure you don't want another blanket, dear?" Angela directed this at me.

"Um, I'm fine, thank you," I shift on the couch because not only are these clothes dry but more pointedly, they are not mine.

We weren't even out in the rain for that long, but Angela insisted we change clothes immediately and each take a shower.

"What about you?" she turned to Kaoru. "You two haven't said a thing since you came in," her blue eyes sparkled. "Could you be embarrassed about what I saw?"

"Umm, miss," Kaoru raised a hand, "you didn't actually see anything—"

"Don't be so formal. I'm not that much older than you two. I told you, call me Angela. Plus, there's no need to be shy," Angela cupped the side of her cheek and laughed merrily whilst directing a certain look at me. "It's so rare to find such a _bold_ girl like you in these times~"

Quietly, I hid my face behind my bangs and willed myself to die and disappear from the inside of this surprisingly well-furnished cottage near the shrine.

For a building that was erected near a dilapidated shrine—but still far away enough to get you sopping wet if you're sharing an umbrella with two other people—it was decorated with expensive china (I would know, I've been dealing with a teacup collector's dream back in Music Room 3) settled daintily in matching saucers surrounded by matching sets. The room smelt strongly of green tea and polished wooden floors.

I only talk about antique tea sets because those are the only things I'm acquainted with. However, by looking all around at the furniture, I could say that half the stuff in here could probably pay off my debt in no time.

"Like I said!" Kaoru's panicked voice rang through as he caught a glimpse of my face, "it wasn't what you thought it was—"

"Oh, so you two aren't dating?"

This received a thoughtful pause.

"Actually, it's different from that…it's actually difficult to explain," he attempted valiantly.

Angela clasped her hands together in front of her chin. "You two make an adorable couple though!"

"There's no reasoning with this woman," Kaoru muttered forlornly.

"Maybe we should leave?"

"How?"

We both stared at Angela, swerving from side to side in the seat of her couch, clasping her cheeks in the palms of her hands with heart shapes above her head.

"In any case," I lowered my head—I'm still too embarrassed to look Kaoru in the face—"it's not like we can go outside anyway."

To prove me right, thunder boomed outside and the heavy pelt of rain hit the top of the roof with dull individual thuds. By the window, a stream of water slid down the fogged up panes.

I took a sip of the hot milk. As soon as my lips touched the surface, indescribable warmth hit me. Savouring the sensation of heat circling my stomach and diffusing throughout my cold body, I finally raised my head towards one of the windows.

"These all look like antiques from Covent Garden," Kaoru remarked knowledgeably, glancing all around the room. See? I wasn't so off. At least I _knew_ they were antiques. "You must be an avid collector."

Angela stopped her fan-girling.

She smiled. "Indeed they are. But this cottage actually belongs to my mother. She was planning on selling the whole thing when the shrine started losing popularity and the land value dropped…but I insisted I'd stay here and take care of it," she subconsciously pulled wavy brown hair out of her navy blue eyes. Angela started rubbing the side of her cup with her index finger distractedly.

"You must really love antiques then," I piped up, placing my cup on the saucer in front of me on the table.

Angela blushed, surprisingly.

"It's nothing like that. I'm not really a fan of antiques or anything like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "So then, why would you stay in such a gloomy place like this all by yourself?"

Without warning, the front door opened suddenly. Kaoru and I jumped. Angela remained gazing deeply into her cup.

"Sorry I came so late," a figure clad in black boots, a yellow raincoat and a yellow umbrella apologized in a quick tone. He kicked off his wellingtons and closed his umbrella, shaking the drops out of it on the floor.

He dropped the hood over his head back on to his shoulders. I finally caught a glimpse of short, spiky black hair and depressed aquamarine eyes. "Oh," he blinked. "You have visitors."

I caught the expression on Angela's face.

Oh.

_Ohhh._

"Sorry for intruding," the man bowed to us. "I brought some of the younger ones. They don't seem to have any parents," he opened his raincoat and collected two balls of fluff, placing them gently on the floor.

Getting up quickly, Angela scurried into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of warm milk.

Her eyes were streaming.

She ran back in to the kitchen but the guy didn't notice.

I got up curiously. Kaoru, vaguely aware of my intentions, followed me in to the kitchen.

Angela was wiping her eyes whilst blowing her nose.

When she realized she'd been spotted, she attempted to hide her red face.

I tilted my head. "So that's it then?"

Nodding mournfully, Angela sniffed and sneezed.

"You're allergic to cats."

…

"Hiro's the son of the owner of the shrine. It was tragic when people began shunning his shrine for a newer one across town. And when that happened…his mother and father fell ill. It's very difficult for either of them to leave their beds…but even harder on Hiro, who now has to run the shrine all by himself.

"It may not be popular with people…but Hiro's shrine is a home for all the stray cats now. His parents may not be pleased with the result, but when they see Hiro's face, they can't help but let him run their most prized shrine the way he wishes. Because of his warmth and kindness, a lot of animals always come this way. And he always looks so happy, taking care of the strays. That's why I don't want to leave this cottage. I want to always see Hiro happy like this…and I want to be a part of his happiness too. Unfortunately," Angela covered her face. "I'm allergic to the things he loves the most," she wiped her eyes. "He hasn't noticed yet, but I'm sure he will. How can he love someone who hates the things he loves the most? It's so embarrassing!" she covered her face and shook her head. "I could never like cats the way he does. They always make me tear up!"

"You should just tell Hiro how you feel," Kaoru pointed out. "I don't think there's much more you can do, considering you have an allergy."

"What if he hates me?"

"I doubt he'd hate you for having an allergy. You can't help it, Angela," I said kindly.

Angela looked doubtful.

"Thanks you two. Maybe I will tell him how I feel," she blushed. "You're welcome to stay the night until this storm blows over."

By this storm, mind you, she's talking about the near hurricane that we attempted to walk out in even though Hiro warned us getting to the shrine would be a miracle—and then he straps all his equipment back on and makes it back to his shrine that is a five minute walk, calling us _an hour later_ to tell us he'd just arrived safely.

"Thank you, Angela," I put my cup down. "Actually, it's getting a little late. Do you mind if I call it a night?"

"Ah, up the stairs to the right. First door on your left."

"Thanks."

As I travel up the stairs with my blanket, Kaoru yawns.

"I think I'd like to go to sleep as well."

"Okay then. Up the stairs to the right. First door on your left."

Pause.

"That's the exact same direction you gave me," I laughed, leaning over the banister to look at the tops of their heads that were in the salon.

Angela didn't even hesitate. "Yes?"

"Um…that would mean the two of us would be in the same room."

A beat was not missed. "You guys are dating right? It's only inevitable."

The both of us reddened.

"_We don't have that kind of relationship!_"

"Aw! You just denied it in unison, how adorable~"

What do you think the rating on this is anyway? R18?

"I-it's not that I mind, but I sort of get nightmares," Kaoru elevated a hand in protest. "So the only person I'm comfortable with is Hikaru."

_That's_ why you're protesting?!

"There's also that thing where you snore."

I hesitated.

I glared at him, seething. "You promised not to _tell_—"

I fall asleep during one Host Club member weekly meeting and you _pin me as a snorer for life._

"—so you admit it, right?" Kaoru cut across me.

"No. In any case I heard you're clingy," I folded my arms. I don't care. I'm not losing this argument. Even if archives must be opened—sorry pinky swears, concealing secrets at this point in time is null and void—so be it.

Kaoru's face turned an unimaginably bold scarlet. "Who wouldn't be clingy if Hikaru always kicked you off the bed?"

"Well it was only the condition at that time," I muttered.

"Exactly."

"I was snoring because I had a cold—"

"—if I sleep without Hikaru I don't need to cling."

Angela wiped what looked suspiciously like blood from her nose.

"Um…I can pull out a few futons if it's a little too close for you," she mumbled, rising and concealing her nose. "The room is rather large so I suppose it'll be okay if you're at least in the same room, right?"

We exchanged glances.

We both nodded.

…

It ended up like this even though we protested like hellcats.

Frankly, all I want to do right now is crawl back into my blankets and let Kyoya's PA ring me all she pleases and I'd have the _common sense not to answer_.

I stared dejectedly out of the window beside me, leaning against the wall. It's not like I'm seeing anything besides the torrent of rain assaulting the mass of dark green visible thanks to the porch light.

"We should leave here early tomorrow morning. Kyoya's probably worried about us."

Doubt it.

He's probably planted a tracking device on me.

"It's a good thing we followed her here. It'd have been a hassle to find shelter in this kind of storm," Kaoru told me conversationally. "You look pale. Do you need another blanket?"

I shook my head and buried my head in my knees.

"Is it me or did Angela look really sad when she said she'd confess?" I murmured. "I just think…it was resolved a little too quickly."

"Maybe she just needed a little encouragement is all."

I propped my head up on my forearms. "Love is a strange thing," I whispered demurely, "forsaking everything for the person you love, huh?"

"I'm sure you'd do that for Haruhi, wouldn't you? You seem to care about her a lot."

I closed my eyes. "You know Haruhi as well as I do. She'd never let me do something that selfless, and quite frankly, I'd be way too weak to either. What about you?" I raised my head. "If you had to give something precious up for, say, Hikaru, would you?"

Granted, I couldn't see Kaoru from this angle—and from across the room in the opposing corner—but I'm pretty sure I saw him lower his head on the top of his forearm.

"In a heartbeat," he responded softly.

I yawned, tucking in to my futon and placing my blanket over my head.

"…I guess…" he said after a while.

…

"Angela's missing?" Kaoru questioned, stopping atop one step on the stairs.

Rubbing my eyes and miscalculating distance, I bumped into his back.

"I came in this morning and she wasn't here," Hiro was pacing around frantically. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"We just woke up," I pushed hair out of my eyes. The contacts would come later—I like to take my time with my contacts, especially when my glasses are sitting prettily atop my headboard table in a hotel suite.

"It's still pouring out there," Kaoru spared the open door behind Hiro a doubtful glance.

"Do you think she left without telling us?" I lifted my chin just a little above Kaoru's shoulder. "That's a little reckless, isn't it?"

"I also noticed something," Hiro's face darkened. "One of the strays wasn't in the basket when I checked just now."

…

"ANGELA!" I yelled.

"ANGELA!? Can you hear us?"

I've said it before.

Love makes the world go 'round, yes, this is fair and fine…

But I put off something like that for when I'm old enough and I've done everything I've wanted.

In other words, I wouldn't be brave enough to throw my life away for something that you can't sign and offer me as a degree.

Two umbrellas—Hiro's and Angela's—are battling against the powerful wind bellowing and making the two of us stumble back a little bit.

"I'll go look this way!" Hiro bellowed.

I nodded, trying to figure out if there was even a 'way' beyond all this rain.

Trudging forward in ill-fitting boots, I struggle to keep Angela's umbrella from tearing or snapping back.

But it was my responsibility to find her. I'd been the one who had noticed her unease. And I'd said absolutely nothing to her when I'd had the chance.

And now she'd gone and done something utterly impulsive.

I dodged a hole filled with mud and landed on a smoothed rock unsteadily.

Huh.

Maybe she does know a relative of Tamaki's after all.

Here I am talking about being impulsive when I'm stumbling around armed with nothing but a flimsy umbrella.

So much for your average summer rain.

This was turning into a natural disaster.

"ANGELA!"

A weak echo of a call came from somewhere beyond an inexplicably large pit of brown mud.

I hurried toward it, squatting down to see a pale shaking Angela cradling a stray that was covered protectively by her coat.

"Angela…"

"I realized something," she whimpered, trembling, as drops of water trailed down her cheeks. As she raised her eyes, I noticed the sources of water were the corners of her eyes. "I might not hate…what he loves after all," she closed her eyes and smiled brightly. "I don't think these tears…are my allergies either."

…

"So… I take it those sources were wrong then," Kyoya affirmed.

"Angela says she doesn't know. She hasn't spoken to Tamaki's mother in months. But last time she checked, his mother was still in Japan," I finished over the phone.

Kaoru walked briskly ahead of me before extending his limbs to the sun.

When I reached the sunlight, I admit even I perked up a little. After being pelted and left sopping wet by rain two days in a row, it's nice to be greeted by a few infrared rays.

Admittedly, carrying Angela to a cottage whilst simultaneously trying to keep the two of us under an umbrella may have thrown me off leaving my blankets on rainy days for life.

I guess it was worth it though, if we brought together two people.

"That's good then. At least it didn't draw a complete dud."

"Nah," I placed a hand on my hip and glanced over my shoulder. The sun shone brightly on the wooden roof of a cottage that had a couple on the porch, waving us off, surrounded by a litter of mewing cats. "It really didn't," I agreed.

"Next I want you to investigate a man named—" I couldn't hear him over Kaoru asking me something. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Kyoya-sempai," I said, closing the lid of the phone afterwards.

"Where to next?" Kaoru questioned, waiting for me to catch up to him from high up the steps of the terraced hillock.

I paused thoughtfully.

"How about that festival you wanted to go to?" I dropped down the steps beside him.

Ah, screw it.

I don't need my kidneys anyway.


	23. Accidentals Don't Count

Chapter 22:

This is wholly my fault.

I am to blame for running around my—I don't know why I always start to call these places my own when the longest I've stayed in one is two months—hotel suite, stumbling—why is it that when I genuinely want to get somewhere fast I start stumbling? This makes no sense to me—past coffee tables whilst I grabbed a towel from the arm of a chair.

Actually the right verb would be hobbling, considering the fact that my kneecap made some pretty serious contact with a table corner five minutes ago and the pain is still reverberating in my leg every time I shift on to my left foot.

Where the hell is my shampoo?

The nice one. The one that smells like strawberries and I was saving ever since I flipped the cap up and took a whiff a week ago.

The one that I brought specifically for the reason of washing my hair and making it smell like a basket of _strawberries_.

Because who doesn't want to smell like strawberries?

I don't particularly, but I'm sure Kaoru likes girls whose hair smell like strawberries, right? I mean, he can't _dislike_ them. For the sole purpose of buying shampoo that smelt something like whatever he liked, because, according to _Moe Moe Diaries! _(I honestly have no excuse for reading this) that's what girlfriends do, I cunningly asked him once what his favourite food was once and he replied, 'anything spicy' to which I internally concluded, 'you like strawberries. End of discussion.'

I searched under the couch in pure desperation, before—feeling like a hulk-like monster—I lifted the edge with both hands and strained, tilting my head to the side, peering under the sofa.

I found nothing.

Except an earring that I'd lost.

But it didn't really matter now since I'd lost the other one a while ago.

Aware of the time, I checked my phone one last time. He was supposed to be here any second now to take me to the summer festival.

But knowing Kaoru he'll come super early, solely for the purpose of checking out my suite and noting how it wasn't as 'commoner' as he'd expected it would be.

Putting on a yukata doesn't take me long—the one I have has a pre-tied obi—but my hair…

My _hair_.

My hair takes at least twenty minutes, what with how thick and long it is, not to mention the split ends I know are there.

Eventually, I stalked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

My shampoo was sitting prettily next to dad's shaver.

I fumed.

Dad must have been touching my stuff. Again.

Even though I tell him what he calls a mess is actually my way of arranging beauty products, he insists it's unlike me to leave things in random places.

It could also be countered that perhaps I've acquired this habit of leaving products haphazardly around because of how constantly my mom drops off her beauty packs. The second I see her neat little scrawl in the box, I discard the contents immediately. Recently she's gone into haircare—which is unfathomable because I've told her a million times that she can ruin my youthful skin all she pleases but my hair is off limits.

In fact, she even left me her newest product, fresh from the 'lab' which I just need to 'try out because you really do have the best hair, Aya. It's a little messy but the roots are very strong.'

Needless to say, I threw that product right into the bin.

My mom, if you didn't know, is pretty insistent, which is funny if you realized how different she is from my dad.

Argh!

I'm thinking too much. I grabbed the shampoo and ducked my head into the bathroom tub.

Sweet strawberry scented hair here I co—

…

_Dear mother,_

I exhaled.

_Mom, I have to ask Haruhi before I tell you this with the utmost confidence. However, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of punishable offences you just committed by bribing the maids around here to exchange the contents of shampoo bottles. Dad is going to be really upset with you and I'm not exactly happy with this either. You KNOW I have a date in literally ten minutes(okay, actually, as an afterthought you didn't. And NO you can't meet him I know how you are)—five now, after fuming and trying to get this stuff out of my hair. _

_My scalp is burning, and I just wanted you to know that._

I hesitated, debating whether to actually send the message or not. Hell, I know I want to, but mom's recently been considering letting Ryuu and Yuki stay with me over winter break and if I snap at her now, she might just rescind the promise.

I cancelled, saving to drafts.

When the flaming sensation finally settled to a subtle tickle, I had managed to text with shaking fingers.

I'd clearly forgotten how persistent she could be.

I mean, who intentionally does this to their daughter? There are people in her 'labs' that get _paid_ to test these things out, not me. Why the hell am I free labour?

Come to think of it, this is an extreme version of what Kyoya actually does to me. He dresses me up in—albeit moderately good-looking—attire back at the Host Club and I act as their makeshift model, selling outfits for his, and a little bit of my benefit.

Well, that ends today.

From now on, I'm an independent, loud and proud woman who says 'NO' with vehemence and meaning. From now on—

There was a knock at the door.

I winced.

Damn it. Damnitdamnitdamnit.

Kaoru your timing is just so bad. So, so very _bad_. Terrible. Dreadful. Awful.

Then I noticed I was still wearing a long baggy sweater—the kind that has sleeves that lap over my hands because the sleeves _are that_ oversized— and tights.

I exhaled, letting my voice tremble with frustration.

I am a little less desirous of living now.

"Yes?" I crossed my fingers. Please don't be Kaoru. Please don't be Kaoru…

"It's Kaoru."

I knew it was coming, but it devastated me so much I assumed the position of a lost soul—I even put Tamaki to shame in those few seconds if I do say so myself.

I opened the door warily, just a crack.

I'm getting déjà vu.

"Kaoru?"

"Um…yes?"

Okay, serious déjà vu.

I widened the gap of the door and its frame.

At first I thought he was going to be mad, because he was all prepped and ready with this month's newest summer gear—I have just acquired a sudden liking to reading _Moe Moe Dreamers_ in my spare time and they have a couture page, okay?—and he'd sounded genuinely excited about going to the festival.

Before I'd even said anything, Kaoru was staring at me with widened eyes that registered confusion.

But after a while I realized he wasn't angry.

He was _flustered_.

"Kaoru, is something wrong?" I tilted my head in his direction. He took a step back and waved his hands around, grinning.

"No," he said lightly. "It's just that…" he laughed playfully scratching the back of his head, "you kind of look cute the way you are now."

"Quit joking like that," I flushed.

He merely chuckled. "I mean it."

I paused.

"So, why are you dressed like that?"

I leaned against the door. "Long story."

Kaoru blinked thoughtfully.

Suddenly he ran his fingers through my hair, from the crown down to the side of my cheek where he rubbed the tips of my hair. "What'd you do to your hair?"

Frankly, by now, I should be used to Kaoru's lack of understanding of the phrase 'personal space'. I mean, technically, the closer he is to someone, the closer he'll get to that person…physically—prime example, his brother, I suppose. Even though they're kind of forced to get that close the fact that they both seem to be okay with it speaks volumes.

"I think I burnt it."

"What kind of chemicals were you using?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I swatted his hand away. "My mom tricked me," I replied.

He looked over my shoulder, "So this is where you live?"

"Momentarily sojourn," I corrected.

He walked past me, hands in pockets. He examined the ceiling, the floor, the couch, the windows.

"It's four-star, isn't it?" he said after a while.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bristled.

"Sometimes it's weird to realize we don't live in totally separate worlds," he commented, walking around the suite.

"I never said I was a commoner," I pointed out, closing the door behind him. "You just assumed."

"We assumed because you are related to _Haruhi_."

I exhaled wearily. "If I offered her money, do you honestly believe, with Haru-chan being the type of person she is, would ever accept?"

Not that I haven't tried. But she's so accustomed to saying no to my charity that now whenever I offer to _swap lunches_ Haru-chan reflexively says 'No,' before actually considering my question.

Kaoru thought about my question before shrugging. "I guess you're right," he also answered arbitrarily, "where's your bathroom?"

I pointed to the door I'd left ajar in my hurry.

Kaoru stared at me calmly. "Let's go."

"To the bathroom?"

"Yeah," he extended a hand. "I'll wash your hair for you. C'mon."

"B-but do you even know how to?" I took his hand warily.

"Who did up your hair that one time, Aya?"—I recalled a point in time when Kaoru and Hikaru tied up my hair for the masked ball, an excuse to get me a boyfriend. On remembering this, I stored this in the 'weird' compartment. One should not bring these things up on the first date—"It'll be fine. Besides," he looked over his shoulder with a teasing grin, "despite how cute you look, it'd kind of be upsetting if you caught a cold."

My face brightened.

"You know, when you flirt without Hikaru, the impression…it's kind of altered," I said quietly.

"Well, for one, the purpose has altered too."

…

"Is the amount of water okay?"

"Kaoru," I sighed, "I'm afraid of moving water. Not a showerhead of water."

Kaoru cut the water and placed the showerhead on its place on the wall with a click. "Well, I'm done anyway. You can open your eyes."

I obeyed, pushing the heavy hair out of my eyes and wrapping a towel over my head, rubbing vigorously. I turned to him.

"Anywhere that stings?" he queried.

I shook my head.

"Thank you," I told him. "And I'm sorry we couldn't have gone earlier…"

"It's not like you could have helped it," Kaoru responded with his usual laid-back demeanour.

"I'm gonna go blow-dry now," I said, getting up.

"I could do that for you," he offered.

I stared at him.

He blinked questioningly.

"What?" he tilted his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

Shrugging, I recommenced getting up. It always surprises me when he becomes so randomly nice.

Two things happened in succession.

The first thing, was I unconsciously got up with my left knee—you know, the recently-coffee-table-bashed one? I made flailing gestures and a little cry of pain. Kaoru stared up at me—you know sometimes the reactions he has are customized to my dramatic tendencies.

Second, I managed to regain my balance. "Haha," I waved my hand around. I got up onto my feet and walked.

Then I slipped on a banana peel.

I fell forwards and Kaoru outstretched his arms, ready to catch me.

Dropping onto him, I outstretched my arms because—well, it's human nature to want to break your fall.

My palms ended up on two tiles on either side of Kaoru. Before I could celebrate, I realized I was still falling when—

Our lips met.

I hit his chest and my head tilted forwards towards his, hitting his lips fiercely. Kaoru reflexively reacted by shifting his leg upwards, making me rock towards him.

We both simultaneously made noises of surprise, Kaoru's arms still raised on either side of me, his hands seemingly debating whether to grab my shoulders or not. I wasn't sure about him, but I'd frozen up in pain, only feeling the warm sensation of his gentle lips against mine.

Kaoru parted his lips a little bit and I was sorely tempted to continue, if it weren't for the throbbing.

I pulled back, gripping my mouth in horror.

His entire face and neck turned a bold scarlet.

He looked away nervously.

"Th-that was…your first, wasn't it?" he murmured.

My eyes watered. I clasped my hands to surround my nose and mouth. I keeled over.

Kaoru looked up at me and stopped leaning on his palms that were behind him now. "Um…you shouldn't cry about it. It's a little bit insulting to my pride, you know," he tried, laughing awkwardly. "Uh…it was kinda my first kiss on the lips too."

I put my hands down.

"_Kaoru_," I whispered desperately. He turned to me suddenly.

"You're not mad?"

I shook my head.

"Then…why are you crying?"

"_Because_," I smiled weakly, my voice thick with anguish, "_you hit my teeth_."

…

"Seriously," I massaged the corners of my lips. "You've never kissed a girl before? That's surprising."

"Well, in middle school most of the girls who confessed to us didn't even know the difference between Hikaru and me. When we entered high school we joined the Host Club and there's a strict policy for that kind of stuff with customers."

I smirked.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh come on, you tease me all the time. Let me have my moment," I pointed at the stuffed animal that I wanted. It sat prettily on the stall with a large bulls eye on its chest.

Kaoru raised his rifle and closed one eye.

"A host with no experience with women," I observed.

Kaoru missed the first shot.

It sounded like he mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear what from where I was standing.

I guess we're both not comfortable with being next to each other yet. After I'd stumbled up, I'd hurried out of the bathroom and locked myself in my room, hyperventilating at the pain and also the fact that I'd just kissed Kaoru.

"But it wasn't your first," I replied. "Accidentals don't count."

Kaoru stared at me peculiarly. "Yes they do."

"No, they don't."

"Accidental kiss is still a kiss. They count. Everyone knows that."

I stared at him.

I stared down at my toes.

It was a pity that you couldn't see the beauty spot on my foot because the thong of my sandal covered it completely. At least Kaoru had said my yukata was cute on me—although I may be mistaken. It was hard to hear him considering the fact that he only stopped mumbling incoherently when we got to the actual festival.

I blinked nervously.

A silence ensued.

"Huh."

He missed the second time at this response.

"Aya, tell me you've never had an accidental kiss before now."

"…"

"Aya, tell me. Tell me you haven't, have you?" Kaoru asked distraughtly.

"It's no big deal. My dad left me on a friend's private beach. Some guy was washed ashore on the beach. I pulled him away from the waves as quickly as I could. I was about to administer C.P.R. but then he woke up and he hit my lips."

Kaoru gaped. "That sounds like something out of a shoujo manga."

"Well, it wasn't pleasant. It almost hurt as much as today. What the hell was that peel doing there anyway?"

"I finally understand now, Boss," he muttered wretchedly. "This is what they call karma, isn't it?"

"I don't know what I did to be in so much pain," I mumbled. I mean seriously, why am I the only one griping about their teeth? Does this man feel nothing? Does he have some sort of evolved, stronger form of calcium in his teeth?

"Who was he?"

"Huh?"

Kaoru never took his eyes off the target. "I'm asking…who was he?"

I started sweating bullets—heh, okay, no. That pun was genuinely unintended.

Kaoru, I'm not telling you anything.

I'm not telling you the name of the person who apparently took my first kiss when you are holding a _firearm_.

"It's not like it matters now," Kaoru pulled the trigger.

It went right through the central dot on the bear's chest._ The dot that was less than five centimetres wide._

"I'm not really jealous or anything."

…

"When do you think the fireworks will be?"

"You're already tired of walking around?"

Sandals hurt, Kaoru. Never forget.

"No, it's just, I've never gone to a festival with someone and seen fireworks is all."

Kaoru placed his hands in the folds of his yukata. "Neither have you? Isn't this what most commoners do during the summer?"

I munched my takoyaki. "I'm not a commoner," I grumbled, holding my prized teddy bear by its arm—Kaoru is aware of its proximity considering the fact that I usually hit him with it when he says something that upsets me.

Case in point would be when he commented less than five minutes ago that I had a beauty spot on my neck which he found adorable.

"Well that's—" Kaoru paused mid-sentence and stared past me. He tilted his head in confusion.

I mirrored the movement.

Reflexively I touched my mouth, thinking that I'd gotten some takoyaki stuck between my teeth somehow, I attempted to pry my lips open discreetly and rub the enamel with my nail.

Dammit Aya! Don't you remember reading _Doki Doki Dreams'_ advice?

'Never eat in front of a date if you know you can't do it cleanly'.

Look what you've done. You've repulsed him.

However, I reminded myself, this wouldn't have been the first time Kaoru'd seen me eat. Hell, he'd even spent almost every day after school _watching me eat_. And if something on my face had been the case, he would have simply licked it off—he does it in this way because, according to him, my reaction never ceases to amuse him.

Eventually, after much internal panicking, I got that he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I turned, following his gaze by peering back at him once in a while in an attempt to follow his line of vision. He seemed transfixed by whatever he was looking at.

The crowd cleared a little by the yakisoba stand and a girl emerged from the throng of people, alongside a tall black-haired gentleman.

The girl stared up at the guy dubiously before passing him the yakisoba bread.

I couldn't help but screech in utter disbelief.

"Kyoya?!"


	24. I Can't Defy the Principles of Physics

Chapter 23:

Kyoya turned.

"Who are those people, Kyoya?" the girl queried. She has flat brown hair that looks wondrous and manageable. Her curiosity was sparked as her golden eyes went back and forth between Kyoya and us. "Are they friends of yours?"

Kaoru and I raised one hand each. "Hello," we chimed.

"Oh, you two," Kyoya acknowledged us calmly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Don't avoid the question, damn you.

Oh, wait.

We haven't actually asked him anything yet.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Kaoru murmured, drawing Kyoya away. "Are you on a date or something? Who's the girl?" she stared at our backs, tilting her head.

"I never took you for the romantic type, Kyoya," I couldn't help but jibe. "Taking a girl to a summer festival? And you haven't even introduced us yet."

"Shut up," Kyoya raised his chin world-wearily. "It isn't a date," he cleared up firmly. "That's Princess Kojitsu, _a business associate_."

"Business associate?" Jeez Kyoya, I know you're tsundere but this is a bit much.

"Our families have done business with each other for over ten years. The Kojitsu family supply the Ootori hospitals with some of the world's finest doctors that graduated from the medical college they founded. Princess Kojitsu's family has recently settled in Japan and my father asked if I could possibly introduce her to a typical Japanese experience."

"So, in the end, you're babysitting?"

"For lack of a better word, yes."

Figures. She's way too upbeat for you.

"It's a pleasure to meet friends of Kyoya," Princess clasped her hands together and beamed.

"Are you sure?" I muttered, as she turned to me and inched towards Kyoya simultaneously. "She's sending me some serious back-off vibes right now."

"She's a little monopolizing," Kyoya lifted his glasses further up his nose. "But that's to expect. She is the only child and successor to an established businessman. I'm sure she's been taught the tricks of the trade."

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Princess turned to him once more, with a rifle in hand. I instinctively moved behind Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm gonna try get that necklace, okay? Watch this!" she exclaimed raising the gun before seemingly having trouble figuring out which side was which. Princess pulled the trigger and nearly shot her own foot.

"Kyoyaaa!" she wailed, turning to him.

"She seems a little ditzy, if you ask me," Kaoru informed Kyoya.

…

"You must be one of the Hitachiin twins…can I try guess which one?"

"If you want."

"Hmm," she touched her lower lip with one finger. "You must be Hikaru, am I right?"

"Well done!" Kaoru congratulated unblinkingly.

"…"

"Y'hear that Kyoya? I got it right the first time!"

"That's wonderful Princess," Kyoya enthused, smiling beatifically—dear Lord, _my eyes_. "Next we should probably go—"

"—there's a food stand!" Princess cried. "I want some yakisoba bread as well!"

I turned to Kyoya in amusement. He looked visibly distressed—and by visible I mean a strand of his charcoal black hair is out of place. "I can't believe that you of all people are having trouble getting her to listen to you."

His eyebrow twitched.

"She's a difficult charge…she's almost as bad as _that_ person."

By _that person _I assume he means the revered nuisance that is Tamaki Suoh when something fascinates him.

"She keeps running off on her own. She interrupts me when I'm talking. She has no comprehension of a timetable. She's reckless—"

"—so basically…she's anti-you incarnate," we watched Princess and Kaoru talking excitedly about the food in their hands.

"Father wants me to teach her to be a little more business-like but frankly, I don't see that happening."

I remained silent, hugging my bear to my chest.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see the day the great Kyoya Ootori gives up on a project," the corner of my lip lifted up.

"I'm not giving up," Kyoya informed me. "I'm strategically cutting my losses."

"Sounds like quitting to me."

"Your interpretation of my intentions is unbecoming."

"Your _quitting_ is unbecoming."

Kyoya closed his eyes and smiled. "Then what do you suggest?"

"You know how to handle people like that already. I don't need to suggest anything," I tilted my head towards him. He widened his purple eyes behind his specs, "right, Shadow King?"

Kyoya placed a hand on his hip and exhaled.

"That's an interesting point," he walked away from me. "In its own way," he admitted.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kaoru came up to me. Princess trailed after Kyoya with a stack of trinkets, looking excited.

Contemplatively, I blinked twice.

"Actually," I wondered aloud, "I think I just gave Kyoya-sempai a pep-talk."

"Really," Kaoru whispered. "Even Kyoya gets depressed from time to time? That's a surprise."

"We shouldn't follow them."

"We really shouldn't. Besides, we've done all the rounds here. We should probably go home."

"Probably."

So, we did the logical thing.

We followed them.

…

"Kyaaa!" Princess wailed. "I nearly had it. Did you see it flopping around on the net?"

"Another turn," Kyoya murmured to the stall manager.

He nodded and pocketed the triple-figured bill—yes, she's been playing for _that long._

"Aya-chan—" why does everyone end up calling me that? You're actually making it _longer_. You are defeating the PURPOSE of a nickname. What's wrong with Aya? "—do you want another turn?"

"Huh? Um…no thanks."

"You don't want a goldfish?"

"Uh…not real—"

"You don't like goldfish?"

Kyoya, who the heck are you trying to fool? She's a hell of a business shark _without _your help.

"N-n…that's not really what I'm trying to say—"

"So you like fish? But you don't want to try catch one?" she tilted her head. "Are you afraid you won't be able to take care of it?" Princess frowned, cupping her cheek with the palm of her hand. "Commoners have it so hard…"

Kaoru nodded.

I glared at him.

I snatched the net from her pale, princessly hand. Fine, you little brat—even though we're the same height and you're dangerously close to getting taller than me—I'll catch a goldfish.

And you know what? I'm gonna catch that goldfish and I'm going to do the flippant hand wave thing that Kaoru does and say, 'Waaah…perhaps I'm just lucky,' then stick out my tongue like the clumsy protagonist I am.

And, damn it all, the background behind me will _sparkle._

So I found myself standing over the tank of wriggling goldfish, hyperventilating a little angrily, whilst Princess and Kaoru cheered me on.

Goldfish…goldfish.

I let my eyes scan the tank for the slowest/largest/longest fish that wouldn't give me trouble. But if it's larger won't my net break more easily? But I assuredly am not going to catch, say, the one in the upper right corner that's been writhing forward with alarming speed.

What _are_ the ethics when one goldfish hunts?

"Do your best, Aya-chan!"

My finger twitched uncontrollably.

Okay.

I've spotted a weak small one that's comparatively slow.

I followed it stoically with my eyes.

"Aya-chan…?"

"Don't bother," Kaoru mumbled, "she's totally into it now."

I will catch this goldfish.

I will.

And it shall be _glorious._

My arm pulled back slowly.

"Waaah…so cool! Do your best, Aya-chan!"

Speedily, my limb dove down into the water.

"GYAH!"

…

"Seriously, Aya, you're terrible at measuring distance."

I massaged my wrist, pouting fiercely. I hiccupped.

When I finally lowered my good hand, Kaoru surreptitiously held it in his comfortingly. "You can't blame me for something like that," my voice trembled. "I can't measure distances that are under water. That's basic _Physics."_

"Still," Kyoya intoned, "putting all of your strength in one dive that was near the corner of the tank was a little unwise."

"But at least Kaoru won one for you," Princess added, waltzing around with _her_ plastic bag that had a little fish in it—ditz my foot. She has better hand-eye coordination than a friggin' caveman would armed with a _hunting_ _spear_.

No, what Kaoru did was not get me a fish.

He was protecting my honour after watching me punch a goldfish tank trying to catch a fish.

"Where should we go next?" Princess gushed.

"Aya, you should really get that checked," Kaoru told me.

"She'll be fine," Princess said confidently—a little too confidently. You licensed to say that?—"as long as she doesn't move it too much."

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth.

They all stared pointedly at my incensed expression.

No, no. I merely accidentally socked the corner of a fish tank with all my might and may or may not have dented my fist for life.

"I'm fine," I tried again peppily. If I ignore the burning pain, I'm sure life'll go on.

"Princess, if I may, perhaps the tossing ring would be an excellent stop. They offer many commoner prizes that are rare to find otherwise," Kyoya beamed.

"Oh! Let's go there!"

"…"

"Like a fiddle," Kaoru said darkly.

"It's scary how he can read what people want," I agreed. It's particularly scary how my words affected him to behave this way.

"Should we still follow them? What with your condition."

"Careful. I might just punch something else."

Kaoru unwillingly dropped the subject. "I think we just had our first double date, though."

"It was a little weird. Considering it was with Kyoya-sempai and a complete stranger."

"Let's not talk about it," Kaoru finished disparagingly.

"Let's go find good places for the fireworks," I agreed with him.

We turned on the spot, only to see a smiling face.

Princess beamed ecstatically.

"…"

"P-princess?"

"Hmm?" she giggled.

"W-where's Kyoya?"

She placed her hands behind her back.

"I ran away from him."

Firstly, um, _that was unbelievably fast _and secondly:

"Don't you think you'd be inconveniencing him if you did this?" I raised my eyebrows.

Princess blinked.

"Well, that's okay," she continued bluntly, "I don't particularly like him."

…

"Aya."

"I know, I know—"

"Like this?"

"Exactly like that. Now fire!"

The water gun sloshed out water and hit its target.

"Aya."

"Yeah, yeah—" I collected a toy octopus in my arms.

"Aya, you two can bond over your mutual hate for Kyoya later," Kaoru exhaled. "But Kyoya's not going to let us live in this country if he finds out we're harbouring his date."

"She ran away voluntarily. Right, Tsu-chan?"

"That's right!" Princess huffed.

"Well, see ya," Kaoru turned on his heel. "I kind of like this country so—"

"A-alright," I grumbled, raising a hand. I turned to Princess mournfully. "Princess, where'd you leave him last?"

"Huh?" She stared up at the night sky that was a splash of navy blue and orange—from the lights of the festival. "By the Tunnel of Bravery."

"There you have it, he's by the Tunnel of Bravery."

"After I nearly confessed—"

"—right after she nearly confessed—"

Wait.

No.

Wait.

"…"

Does. Not. Compute.

"—Tsu-chan…you're not very good with the language yet are you?" you must mean…confess…best…jest….

"No," she bowed her head. "I wanted to tell him I liked him. I actually have liked Kyo-chan for a while now,"—Kyo-chan, how cute…wait NO—"but he's always been so cold. I thought if I came to Japan he'd loosen up. But he's still such a stiff."

"Is that why you've been so energetic, Tsu-chan?"

Princess toyed with her fingers shyly. "Well…I've always been like that. It makes Kyoya happy because he doesn't see me as business rival…I don't have the heart to tell him I've already earned my degree in commerce and I've come to Japan to complete my degree in medicine at my school."

An arrow pointed at her head, reading: _Child Prodigy._

Ah.

Sense has been made.

"But, I'd hate to be rejected so far down the line. As I said before, I don't particularly like him per se. I know he's manipulative, cruel, brash and somewhat evil," she looked as though she could go on, but she merely exhaled and moved on. "Although, it makes me happy to see him relaxed from time to time. And he does have a sweet side,"—hidden where?—"that he doesn't like to show to people."

"Well…at least she knows what he's like. We don't want another Renge incident on our hands."

I nodded grudgingly.

My heart aches because I've lost a fellow compatriot to the wiles of love.

"Bu-but don't you worry!" Princess perked. "I promise you…as the heir to the Kojitsu name…I'll tell him how I feel. Chances are he'll reject me though…"—oi, oi, don't _depress us too. _What happened to blindly optimistically being in love?

I caught the expression on Kaoru's face.

See? You've even bummed out the romanticist.

Heck, I'm a _cynic_ and even I'm a little disheartened.

"And when that day comes, Aya-chan," she lowered her head. "Please…be the first to help me wipe away my tears."

My lids closed. Then opened.

"Tsu-chan…"

She entered my barely open arms.

I took a momentary step back in surprise.

"I pro…I promise," I tightened my grip on her.

"You promise?"

I nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"…"

"By the way," she sniffed, "do you have a passport?"

A chill went down my spine.

Why? Why is she asking?

Didn't Kyoya ask the same thing once? Huh? She's planning on making me abscond if I don't comfort her?

_Seriously? _

How many sides does this girl _have_ to her?

"Frankly, I don't see how Kyoya and you wouldn't work," I muttered sombrely patting the top of her head.

…

"You're worrying too much."

"Aya, it's _swelling._"

"Just ten minutes, Kaoru. That's all I ask of you."

"You'll see fireworks some other time."

Kaoru walked beside me, carrying a clear plastic bag filled with water whilst a goldfish happily swam around in it.

I stared at my feet, plodding on the sidewalk almost in sync with Kaoru's as the streetlights illuminated the sidewalk in splotches of ginger light.

I closed the lid of my phone. "I have the key to my suite. Dad said I should come home whenever."

At least I got a little bit of concern from both my parents. Mom was genuinely sympathetic—that or she's sucking up for nearly burning my hair and feeling guilty about it—and Dad had to be verbally restrained from coming over personally to whisk me off to the ER.

"Thanks for walking me home," I eventually mustered the strength to say.

"It's not like I could leave you to walk all the way home," Kaoru stated calmly.

"I could have just taken a limo."

"Yeah, but isn't it nice to walk around like this? The night air is really nice in summer," he gestured towards the infinite darkness beyond the spotlights. "You can even hear the cicadas."

"Huh," I agreed.

I don't want to hear cicadas. I want to hear the sound of fireworks lighting up the sky.

Maybe even Kaoru feels that way.

It's upsetting to realize that when we're together, _he_ becomes the voice of reason.

That reflects badly, nay, abysmally on the type of person I am.

Which makes me think how lucky I am to have him.

How lucky I am to be with someone.

Look at Tsu-chan. She—albeit unfathomably—loves Kyoya.

Look at my parents. I know for a fact that my dad gets lonely sometimes—he locks his bedroom door now because he doesn't want me to see him hugging a portrait of mom like I did when I caught him unawares on Boxing Day.

My family may not be stable, but I have Kaoru.

I have the Host Club.

My eyes brimmed.

It's a little delayed, but…

I have people I can finally rely on.

I swallowed back a little whimper behind a balled fist to my mouth.

Kaoru noticed but said nothing.

He swung his hand near mine.

"Today was fun, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"We should do it again sometime. Maybe even during the semester," he continued excitedly, "I could even show you this place which has the spiciest food ever. And I could even order for you if you don't like spicy food. It's really high-class, so you don't even have to worry about quality. It's all gourmet."

"What about your fangirls?" I murmured.

"That doesn't really matter. They ship me with you anyway."

Kaoru touched the tips of my fingers.

I coloured.

I smiled. "I don't really like spicy food. And that depends on distance. I want to be back at Ouran before sunset."

"Eh? But what could we possibly do in such a short time?" he pouted.

"I dunno. You're the one who suggested it."

He tilted his hand towards mine to fully collect my hand in his.

I secured our interlocked fingers and squeezed.

"We should probably forget what we saw today," he said finally.

"I think so too."

"And another thing," he added, a serious expression on his face.

I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"You shouldn't get that lonely look on your face," I widened my eyes. Kaoru half-smiled sweetly. "Especially when I'm here."

It struck me through my chest. Immediately, I lowered my head and nodded briskly.

That's the first time.

That was the first time I thought it.

For only one millisecond, the thought flitted through my conscious:

_I love you._

I closed my eyes and exhaled, breathing in and out the summer air, thick with humidity.

"Thank you," I muttered after a while.

There was a dull, far away cracking sound.

We swivelled to see one firework curve into the air before exploding into streaks of glittering colour

"See, Aya? Fireworks."


	25. Seeing Someone Get Flipped Hurts You Too

Chapter 24:

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have _way_ too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

The doors to Music Room #3 opened slowly, as blood red roses and white sparkles spiralled out of the tiny crevice.

"And after months away from the Host Club, we usher in the winter term…but have no fear of the bitter cold, ladies…because the Host Club will definitely keep you warm as before!" clutching his rose tightly in his hand, Tamaki struck a pose and smiled stunningly.

The horde of girls beyond the doors exploded into fangirl squeals as they filed in.

"_Welcome back to the Host Club_," the row of hosts sang-songed, stepping aside to let the customers through.

The room was decorated, as usual, with tastefully expensive furniture. Atop those tables and cloths was tastefully expensive tableware fragranced by a lone rose on each table.

"May all the regulars create one line on the left?" Kyoya approached the crowd, beaming pleasantly. They immediately stopped chatting to observe him with admiring eyes. "All the newcomers, please help yourselves to our complementary timetable of charity events and galas as well as this pamphlet that will hopefully help you choose your new favourite host—"

"We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Host Club," Tamaki slid in, beside Kyoya, and winked. "It's a…" he placed his palm on his lips and blew a kiss, "pleasure."

They erupted into incoherent chatter.

"I wish they'd keep it down," I muttered, flipping a page of my notebook. In boredom, I chewed on the end of my mechanical pen.

Jeez, it's just the beginning of the term yet people are so antsy. Besides, what's so exciting about winter?

I mean, personally, I love winter. However, you don't see me making a big deal about coming back to Music Room 3. In fact, I've quietly been organizing my new table for the semester—I finally got promoted! Yay!—and fixing my library times.

"Whoop!" Hikaru slid his hand across the table and lifted my book high above his head.

I got up, just as he tilted it back before I could snatch it.

"That's the wrong reaction to have, Aya," Kaoru informed me, shaking his head.

"Even by your standards this is depressing," they intoned in unison. "You're going to depress the new customers."

"Look at Haruhi," Hikaru pointed out.

Haruhi was busy smiling and being sparkly like everybody else.

That Judas.

"Even Haruhi is making an effort even though she was the one who was complaining the most this morning."

"Alright," I contemplated Hikaru's foot. If I stomp it hard enough, chances are he'll drop my notebook. Frankly, he could have kept the book, but the fact that I'd spent an odd twenty minutes writing Kaoru's name in hearts on the inside of the back cover meant there was now no way in hell. "So I come across as stand-offish, I can't help that. Besides, it's not my job to be smiling and laughing like I'm a host,"—no seriously, I just bring drinks—"can't I just stay here and mind my own business?"

"That won't do!" Tamaki announced—he is sliding everywhere today, isn't he? "As a member of the Host Club, you must act like a Host, despite your lowly position. Even the most negligible of members,"—my eyebrow twitched—"still reflect what this club offers. Besides," his voice broke when he caught my expression, "your corner is starting to sprout mushrooms and it's scaring the ladies."

The twins nodded in total agreement.

But if I go around being nice to the girls I might let slip how totally contemptuous I am of this whole operation.

"As the Host Club Rule Number 7 states—" Tamaki raised a finger.

"_A Host Club member must be courteous, welcoming and polite at all times_!" the entire Host Club finished.

I blinked.

…

"There are rules?"

"You mean," Honey widened his doe eyes in surprise from across the table. "You never got a book?"

"Don't make it seem like it's so surprising. I only got mine last semester," Haruhi exhaled. She covered her face against the sunset's rays that were pouring themselves over the meeting table.

"Well, of course," Kyoya placed a booklet on the glass table. "I suppose since your acceptance into the Host Club was spur-of-the-moment, Tamaki must have forgotten to print you a copy."  
I raised the purple book with the Ouran crest in the centre and pretty little white flowers coiling around the text: HC Rule Book.

"I thought we were supposed to disregard the rules Tamaki makes up."

"If they are oral, yes. Usually he forgets about them after a week. However these were the ones he created before establishing the Host Club and that actually went through me."

I opened a page.

"Of course," he smiled kindly, "there's no harm in admitting I fine-tuned a few of the rules."

"_All Host Club members must be present for activities before 3pm or will pay a fee of 1 million yen. All Host Club members must take part in cosplay at least once a week or will pay a fee of 1 million…_all these offenses involve money!"

"Don't worry," Kaoru told me from where I was sitting between him and Hikaru. "It's easy to follow these rules, we'll teach you."

"If memory serves, you two are the worst offenders," Haruhi uttered coldly. They both shrugged.

"The trick is to not get _caught_," Hikaru argued.

"Then with that reasoning you two devils should be punished for your misdeeds I never found out about!" Tamaki stalked into the room holding a letter that actually had a visible curl of perfume emanating from it. "Was this love letter from you two? Did you write this? I waited out in the cold weather by the south hall waiting to reject her confession like a gentleman!"

"How petty do you think we are, Boss?"

"It's the beginning of term, we have plenty of time to prank you."

"This is your handwriting, isn't it, Hikaru? And this is Aya's perfume!"

Logically, I bristled. "When have I ever worn perfume? Just because I'm the only openly girly girl?"

"That's a bit far-fetched. You aren't exactly a girly girl either, Aya," Hikaru objected.

I reddened. "A-a-am so!"

"Aya has her feminine moments," Kaoru admitted.

I gave him a grateful look. See? That's why—I think—I love you.

"But on the whole she's too much of a pragmatist," Kaoru and Hikaru chimed.

_Judas._

"Let me take a look at that," Kyoya took the letter from Tamaki. He analysed the letter silently.

We all waited for the judgment.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said quietly.

He gulped, "What is it Kyoya?"

"…"

Tamaki's face got closer in curiosity.

"…"

Kyoya lowered the paper, "This letter wasn't even addressed to you."

The first to crack up were the twins.

"This is for you," Kyoya gave the letter to—surprisingly enough—Mori-sempai.

"H-huuh?"

"Talk about vain, Boss!" Hikaru hit the table with a fist.

Kaoru was busy struggling to, you know, _breathe_.

"Usually when a shy person writes a love letter to someone, they delay writing that person's name and rather settle for writing how they feel first. After that, it's common that they'll finally address the letter in a corner somewhere," Kyoya indicated the scrawled handwriting that was grotesquely pink and thick at the bottom. I could barely make out an 'ori' from it all, with a heart above the 'i'. "This letter was clearly meant for Mori-sempai. And if that wasn't already fairly obvious, the descriptions in the passage made it so."

Kaoru gave himself hiccups.

I slid my glass of water towards him tiredly. "That's a fair amount of knowledge you're spouting out there, sempai."

"Yes," Kyoya conceded. "Since my character type is usually difficult to approach, I receive letters like this quite often," he showed me a file brimming with letters. "I've studied each and found their structures quite interesting."

"That wasn't the point to their writing, though," I mumbled, turning away wearily.

I found myself staring at Mori's stoic face.

He was in the middle of reading what I assume was the last line of the letter before folding it and placing it in his pocket. He pushed his chair back and rose.

"Mori-sempai?" Tamaki queried.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," he said gruffly, placing his hands in his pockets and walking out.

The closing of the door behind him left a deafening silence.

"Did…we upset him?" Tamaki whispered.

"I think you mean _you_?" Haruhi replied. "You did go through a letter addressed to him after all. Who wouldn't be mad?"

Tamaki's eyes watered.

"And you didn't even apologize for doing it," the twins added.

Tamaki sniffed.

"Come to think of it, Tamaki, Mori-sempai does seem to avoid you a lot," Kyoya checked something on his list. "This would be the 412th time you've done something to him without saying sorry."

"I didn't know!" Tamaki wailed, falling to the ground.

Honey-sempai drank his tea.

Hmm. I guess it would be difficult to confess your feelings for someone, especially a stoic like Mori-sempai.

"Guys," I made my thoughts known as I stared down at my unfinished elective application form—I want the Politics of Music, but Conversational French does sound nice too—"is it me, or did Mori-sempai seem more worried than angry?"

…

"After reviewing your debt from last semester, you only have 4 million yen remaining."

"That's great!" I exclaimed excitedly. "That means I'm halfway through!"

Kyoya lifted his glasses further up his nose. "Unfortunately, the 4 million yen is the half that Haruhi had to pay. Your half is still outstanding."

I dampened. "I haven't even reached a million?"

I followed Kyoya in the Music Room the next morning as we both arranged the tables for the afternoon activities—today was going to be a social mixer for the new girls—whist I trailed behind him with tablecloths and roses, I couldn't help but pipe up, "It's not really my fault. I've been working really hard,"—internally, _even I_ went, 'pfft,'—"It's just that you guys pay me peanuts. I-if, let's say, I had a larger role to play in the club like Haru-chan—"

"—it's impossible for you to become a Host."

Really? Even though I'm not a girly-girl? "—that's not what I meant," I told Kyoya. "I mean, give me a promotion. I worked for you during the summer, you know I'm reliable with accounts and anything monetary. Make me your financial secretary. Or anything, really. As long as it pays as much as Haruhi's position."

He thought about this for a while.

I was just about to give up hope as I placed the last fork on the table near Tamaki's Emo Corner and Kyoya was bundling up to leave.

That's when he suggested it.

"I have been thinking about expanding your responsibilities, actually."

Yes?

"With the beginning of the winter semester, we get an influx of new customers, as you've noticed—"

Yes? _Yes?_

"—some of them come in pairs and some alone. However, in either case, they're still a little shy when it comes to meeting the hosts for the first time—"

And? AND?

"—I was thinking that since you're the only..._female_, per se, you could provide a sort of ice-breaker when customers meet hosts for the first time? Most of the patrons like you and some even say you're very companionable,"—huh? What? Sorry…WHAT? "And being the only female, there should be a sense of companionship for the first-comers. We'd like to retain all of our first-comers this semester," Kyoya swivelled and beamed. "Of course, the wage is nothing to sneeze at. If you worked as the Ice-Breaker for a week, your debt would be covered."

Wa—but…I'm stand-offish. I'm contemptuous…I-I—

"Cake is free and all you can eat as well."

…

"Hi, ladies!" I opened the clubroom doors with the widest smile on my lips. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Who's that?"

"Ah, a girl?"

"She must be the caretaker! Her name is Yana, I think?"

"Close enough," I winked. "My name is Ayana. But you can call me Aya-chan if you'd like. Come in, come in! It's a little cold out, don't you think? Luckily this room is heated!"

"What have you created?" Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"The second you give her an initiative she becomes a whole different person huh?" the twins wondered.

Kyoya's glasses shone.

"This way, this way!" I ushered the girls, ignoring Kyoya's smirk.

Free cake.

_Free cake_.

"This is the Princely type, Tamaki Suoh," I pointed at Tamaki's booth. He tilted his head and smiled, elevating an open hand.

"A pleasure to meet you all," he sparkled.

"That's Kyoya Ootori, the Cool type, that's Haru-ch…I mean Haruhi, the Natural, those are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Mischievous type—"

"—it's a bit surprising that someone as indolent as Aya could accomplish being so hostess-like."

"—that's the Boy Lolita, but you can call him Honey and the Wild type, Mori. There are a lot of types to choose from but because we understand it's difficult to be put on the spot for something like this, we're dedicating this entire afternoon to you ladies getting used to the hosts," I clapped my hands. "There'll be lots of fun activities this afternoon so please, let's not waste any time and take seats at any booth you please!"

I can taste the strawberries.

Call me shallow but chances are I won't be able to hear you over _how delicious the strawberries will be._

I took a seat by Mori-sempai's booth.

"I've heard all about you, Mori-sempai," a girl blushed, clutching her chest. "My friend sometimes comes to visit the Host Club."

"I-is it true yo-you're the Badass type?"

Mori stared.

"He's not really the talkative type," I disclosed, "But that's what I find appealing about him. Of course, as girls we can all say we love bad boys," I whispered. "If you'd like, may I offer you this booklet? I know you guys wanted to know about him by asking, but Mori-sempai can be a little shy too. I wrote it out just for you guys with Mori's bio. I'm sure he'd be happy if you read it, although chances are he'd never admit it, am I right?" I winked.

_"She's…"_

I tilted my head, offering the booklet.

"O-of course!"

"If that's what Mori-sempai wants!"

"An absolute natural," Tamaki lost colour.

"The Shadow King managed to create a Shadow Princess out of a maid in a matter of two minutes."

As I got up from the booth and walked past Kyoya, he lifted up a plate of cake accompanied by a fork.

I took the plate from his hand and walked towards my Maid Quarter.

"You're so easily bribed," Kaoru murmured, following me to my seat.

I kicked back the front of the chair on the opposite side of the table for Kaoru to sit.

He took a seat.

Out of pure niceness, I stabbed one of my strawberries with my fork and angled it towards him.

"I prefer the term Shadow Maid, frankly," makes me sound like a ninja.

It was rare for Kaoru to sneak away from Hikaru's side to spend time with me—albeit this time to scold me for being so easily manipulated—so I took my miracle when I could.

Ever since school had started, we'd switched the relationship light to a dim power-saving mode. He's busy being a host—much to my barely hidden chagrin—and I'm back to living a life of servitude under Kyoya.

That didn't stop him from eating the strawberry from my fork though.

"It's not like you don't know I have a sweet tooth. Besides, this coming from the person who helped blackmail my cousin into doing something for a plate of sushi."

"Fancy tuna. And that is totally different."

"I'm getting paid for this."

"You got paid before."

"Kaoru, are you upset about me calling Mori-sempai appealing?"

He gave me a look of genuine surprise. As in, a you-actually-said-that? face. "You called him what now?"

Whoops.

Before I could spill any more word-vomit, I spotted a girl by the door, looking nervously around with a forlorn expression on her face. In the hopes of avoiding an argument, I got up and rushed to the door.

"Hello! Welcome to the Host Club," I extended a cordial hand. "Won't you come in?"

She paused, her eyes buried behind her sandy brown hair—gosh, how I know that feel.

Seeing a shadow behind me, I moved aside to be granted the view of Mori-sempai towering over the two of us.

"Mori-sempai," I murmured.

Literally, he just happened to be standing there, probably actually wanting to go to the bathroom.

However, when sandy haired girl got her head up, her onyx eyes flashed.

She grabbed Mori's wrist in a second.

"I won't,"—she slid her foot out—"lose,"—and swept Mori's feet off the ground—"TO YOU!"

Successfully, and with an expectedly loud bang, she flipped Mori over on to his back and sent him crashing to the ground.

Her head elevated one final time, she hyperventilated, before making a classic run for it down the hall.


	26. Even in My Dreams I'm not the Hero

Chapter 25:

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl in a small village near the forest. _

_She had no mother, and her father was frequently away from home. However, she grew up to be a very responsible and mature young lady. In fact, the villagers fondly called her Red Riding Hood, because of the bright red cloak she always wore over her dress—that acted as a reflective jacket for oncoming traffic._

A short brown-haired girl walked on the scene with a scarlet cloak over a navy middle school uniform. She stared all around her at the village with probing chocolate brown eyes.

An arrow pointed at her cape: _Safety first, even in a fairy tale._

_Red was also a kind girl, so she often visited her sickly grandmother with a basket of baked goods. However, her grandmother didn't live in the village but a distance away, in the deep, dark dangerous forest._

Haruhi caught a basket that fell from the sky.

"I don't really get it," she mumbled. "But if that's what I have to do then so be it. Afterwards I can get some housework done."

_And so, Little Red's journey began in to the forest._

Haruhi stared up at the hovering trees above her and the thick shrubbery around her. "It's pretty dark here. I should watch where I'm going."

_Unfortunately for Red, a Big Bad Wolf lived in the forest._

"H-hey!"

_The Big Bad Wolf was feared by everyone and had been surviving in the forest alone. Crazed, hungry and rabid—_

"If you knew about this wolf why'd you let me go in ALONE?" Haruhi demanded angrily. "W-wolves are dangerous!"

_Yes, indeed. Very dangerous._

Her black hair fell thickly in front of her eyes and parted behind her ear before cradling her cheek in dark strands.

Her ears drooped and her tail wilted.

She wore a simple short white A-line dress with a pink ribbon across her waist, tied neatly at the back.

_The wolf followed Little Red, hiding in its natural environment. The only problem was the Big Bad Wolf wasn't as bad as people made her seem._

Her green eyes widened.

_You see, the Wolf had a bit of a sweet tooth…_

_The Wolf was feared because of its image and how it had such little self-control when it came to anything baked and sugary. The children often misunderstood the Wolf's hunger for…you know, human flesh, understandably._

"Poor thing," Haruhi murmured, walking towards the tree the Wolf was hidden behind.

The Wolf pulled back further.

"There, there. That's why you followed me so far?" Haruhi consoled. She brightened. Quickly, she dug in her basket. She pulled out a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Here, do you like strawberries?"

Aya hesitated.

She came out from behind the oak tree.

"Here, you can have some. Do you like vanilla?"

Aya took the cake and picked up the strawberry. Apprehensively.

"Go right ahead," Haruhi tilted her head encouragingly.

She closed her eyes and nibbled the cake.

Tears streamed down Aya's cheeks.

A red arrow pointed at her tears, reading: _When it comes to sweet things, she's actually very easily pleased._

_And so, Red still had far to travel._

"Well, if that's all you need," Haruhi turned to leave.

The Wolf faltered.

Haruhi went off.

It tailed Haruhi at a distance.

Haruhi twisted around.

Aya stopped in her tracks.

"Huh," Haruhi said. She faced ahead of her and started walking again.

_Regrettably, the Wolf found it very difficult to part ways with Red Riding Hood. She had found a rare compassionate human who didn't fear her._

The Wolf kept a fast pace behind her, her tail wagging.

_After being shown Red's kindness, the Wolf pledged to follow and protect Red Riding Hood at all costs._

"This is going to be a long journey, isn't it?"

"Be careful, Haru-chan! There's a rock!"

_So, the Wolf and Red travelled along the pathway towards grandmother's house._

"I think we lost the plot of Little Red Riding Hood a little while ago."

Aya didn't reply audibly. She panted, and the black sign decorated with roses underneath her read: _Complete sugar-crash mode._

_However, when they got there, they discovered that grandmother's house had been left empty and all that remained was her shower cap._

"So all that travel was for nothing?"

_Despite Red Riding Hood's s_nark_, this was a very serious situation. It was a mystery as to where her grandmother had gone in her crippled old age and Red was very concerned._

Haruhi blinked.

_Very concerned._

The blinking arrow beside Haruhi read: _Not in the least._

"Haru-chan, does your grandma live here all by herself?"

"Unfathomably, yes. She _did_ live in a secluded forest, surrounded by wild animals. In a tiny wooden cottage…with no security system whatsoever."

Aya's ears perked.

"I think I can smell her scent…but it's very weak. Should we go after her?"

Haruhi exhaled lazily.

_Oh come on, she's your GRANDMOTHER!_

"Yeah…but what are the chances of her being in some sort of trouble?" Haruhi laughed, waving a hand around. "She's probably just doing the shopping…or taking a walk."

_Luckily for Red and the Wolf, another character came along. _

A shadow hovered above them both.

An axe was shifted on to a tanned broad shoulder. He wiped sweat off his forehead and parts of his spiky black hair.

_Yes. It was the hardworking lumberjack. He had been working in the forest the entire time, along with the creatures of the forest—_

Honey-sempai raised his head from behind Mori-sempai's shoulder. His bunny ears flopped as he raised Usa-chan beside him.

_—they reported that they had seen the grandmother's door open and many things scattered around, but had not been around to stop it._

"Why is this turning in to a detective drama?"

"Y-yeah…how stupid could this get?" Aya averted her eyes. The arrow read: _She secretly lives for these kinds of things but is too embarrassed to admit it._

_And so, the terrible plot was uncovered—_

"I'm going home!" Haruhi announced bluntly.

Aya whined inaudibly, turning tail to follow her.

"Wait! Just wait a minute!"

The bushes beside them rustled. Haruhi jumped behind Aya who seemed nonplussed because she'd smelt him a while back.

A patch of blond levitated from the green leaves.

"S-sempai?!" Haruhi shrieked.

Tamaki straightened. "You can't leave until my character is introduced!" he cried.

The blond cleared his throat.

He struck a pose, placing one hand on his hip. A large majestic cape lined with white fur rested easily on his shoulders, cascading past his blue prince's outfit that sparkled amongst the red roses surrounding him.

"How do I look?" he queried rhetorically.

Aya wrinkled her nose.

"His sparkles reek," she said bluntly, the ultra-fragranced shimmers hurting her sensitive nose.

The bushes beside him quaked.

Tamaki survived the heavy attack of an arrow through his chest. He swerved slightly before gripping his chest.

"What's a prince doing in the story anyway?" Haruhi questioned.

_I was getting to that._

"We can explain that!" two hands flew in to the air behind bushes that flanked Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru rose, cleaning themselves of stray twigs and leaves. Their imperial suits were white, lined with gold along the hems and a gold chain relaxed along the length of their pockets.

_The prince was accompanied by two subjects in the forest for a reason. The evil witch of the South—_

"This is turning in to something completely different from the traditional tale."

_—had taken control of the prince's castle. He, unable to live in his own home, was forced to run away with his most trusted subjects before the evil witch tried to do anything bad to him._

_Now it was up to Red—_

"She's already gone," Aya pointed out.

"Somebody, restrain her!" Tamaki ordered.

Haruhi quickened her pace.

"Haruhi come back! We can't end this story without the protagonist!" Kaoru shouted after her.

"Stop being so lazy and come save the world!" Hikaru commanded.

"Let GO OF ME!" Haruhi struggled, being dragged back like an inmate between the twins. "I can't help it if his subjects formed a _coup_ against him! What am I supposed to do?"

The twins saluted. "Target acquired!"

_—and the others to save the kingdom._

"What about your grandmother?" Tamaki accused. "You can't just leave her! What kind of granddaughter are you?"

"Who said my grandma was taken by this witch lady anyway?"

_Oh, and to save Red's grandmother._

"What's the sudden plot development for?"

_And so the party went off—_

"Off where? What kind of messed up story is this?"

Aya exhaled.

"Aya-chan! Say something to them. Y-you're supposed to protect me, right?"

"Come to think of it, I've been wondering about Aya's character design for a while."

"Ears and a tail really are the in-things these days, aren't they?"

_She looks adorable._

"Why are _you_ taking part in the conversation?!" Aya shouted, her face colouring.

"Undoubtedly, the outfit on the whole does make her a little more feminine," Hikaru agreed.

"I hate to admit it, but Aya really does look a little cute, doesn't she?" Kaoru nodded.

Aya opened her mouth, before closing it wisely.

She tilted her head to the side in resignation.

Of course, the sign below her read: _Willing to take a compliment if it's from him._

_And so, the group of adventurers travelled far and wide—_

"I wanna go home."

_Crossing over many obstacles..._

Aya cowered behind Haruhi timidly.

"I-I'm not good with rivers," she blurted, shaking her head. "Youcangoonfromherewithoutmer eally—"

Mori-sempai lifted her up.

Aya screamed like a hell-cat.

"A-actually," Kaoru insisted, going after them as Mori-sempai attempted to cross the river whilst Aya struggled madly. "I-I think you should let me—"

_And meeting many adversaries…_

Haruhi face-palmed.

"Honey-sempai! Aya!"

"You two!" Tamaki chased after the giant leaping gingerbread man, the corners of his purple eyes beaded with tears. "St-stop it! You're hurting him!"

_Until finally, they reached the final gateway in to the city._

"A rollercoaster?"

Tamaki nodded seriously.

"What kind of idiot architect uses a rollercoaster as the only mode of getting in to a kingdom?"

Two arrows blinked over the twins' heads.

Tamaki folded his arms. The signal beside him read: _He was Head of Operations._

_Afterwards, when the Bunny and the Wolf predictably got sick because they had too much gingerbread man—_

"Why are you even mentioning this?" Haruhi pointed at their two keeled over figures.

_They finally reached the prince's old home, the palace._

_It was a grand place, with marble pillars with gold framing the most delicate of infrastructural beauty. A fountain of sparkling gem-blue water bubbled in the trimmed lime green lawn that the travellers crossed—_

"It looks like Boss's house in real life."

"How uncreative."

_I-I was in the middle of setting the scene, actually—_

"Let's go," Haruhi grumbled, jogging up the steps.

"Alright! Active protagonist go!" the twins cheered. "_Ha-ru-hee! Ha-ru-hee! HA-ru-HEE_!" they chanted.

"Do your best, Haru-chan!" Aya's tail flapped as she followed her up.

_It was time. The final showdown._

_The moment everyone had been waiting for. Up until now, Red had questioned whether or not she'd be able to face the witch who had taken her grandmother and left her all alone. The Wolf had begun to question her feelings for the human—_

"Enough already!" Haruhi yelled shoving the doors open.

_You know what? I'm done. You guys set the mood yourselves._

"I've met way too many insane characters that you wouldn't believe, my feet are killing me, I had to cross a river and now my socks are dirty and I haven't even started on my laundry!" she shouted. "I'm tired and I want to go home with my grandmother so give her back and hold elections or something, I don't know!

Haruhi breathed heavily.

Aya tilted her head.

The palace doors closed behind them, but they were all too mesmerized by what they saw on the seat of the throne.

A slim woman with pale skin and black hair stared down at them all condescendingly. She narrowed her wine-coloured eyes and folded her legs, simultaneously taking out a fan the same colour as her eyes and placing it in front of her face.

She wore purple cloth, similar to that of a maid's in design.

Tamaki paled.

The twins' faces twitched.

_ "Don't know…whether we should laugh…"_

"Oooh~" Honey marvelled.

"I've seen that outfit before," Aya piped up. "It's lined up with all these other dresses in the back of the club room."

Haruhi blinked.

Her lip convulsed.

Kyoya unfolded his legs and stood.

_Yes, that's right._

"You've finally returned," Kyoya said calmly. "I've been waiting, Tamaki."

_The evil witch had possessed the body of the prince's best friend._

Tamaki shook his head sadly.

The arrow displayed the words: _He's honestly the only one taking this seriously._

Haruhi's self-control was at its limit. She turned to the twins.

Hikaru was tearing up whilst Kaoru was having a coughing fit. Both trembled with effort.

"Unfortunately, running away was pointless. Did you think returning with such weak allies could help you now?"

Aya's voice juddered with restraint. "Why is he…? Why is…Haruhi?" tears streamed down her cheeks. Haruhi shifted away from Aya.

Aya stumbled after her. From behind, she held Haruhi's shaking shoulders. Aya buried her head between Haruhi's shoulder blades. "Haru-ch-cha—"she choked.

Aya lost it.

She tumbled to the ground, gripping her stomach.

The twins soon followed, kneeling beside her, beating the tiles with their fists.

Haruhi exploded in to a fit of giggles. "N-not again! You guys really kill me!"

"St-stop lau-laughing!" Aya pleaded. "I can't take this anymore. I'm trying to take him seriously!"

Kyoya paused.

"How can you take someone seriously when they're dressed like that?"

_Um…the witch took control of the prince's best friend. The only way to set him free was to show him the true meaning of friendship._

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. "Take this seriously, will you?"

Haruhi wiped a tear from her eye. "S-sorry, sempai. But this is pretty funny," she laughed.

"This brings a whole new meaning to the position Momma, doesn't it?" Aya collapsed, rolling on to her back.

Tamaki frowned.

The corner of his lip jerked.

"I-I-I never thought we'd see the day he was back in that thing!"

Tamaki coughed.

Aya leaned against a pillar for support. "N-nothing in the world…will ever be more funny after this."

The blond allowed himself a quick chuckle.

"To be honest Kyoya," he cleared his throat. "You do look a little…um…well…"

Kyoya blinked.

He stared down at his prettily lavender dress.

_And then, a strange thing happened._

_The group felt themselves rising in to the air. They levitated, as if suspended in mid-air._

"Wah!" Haruhi held on to Tamaki's neck for a little bit of stability. "Phew," she exhaled.

Tamaki, in the meantime, had died a happy death.

_Something within the young boy's heart changed and expanded._

Aya clung on to Kaoru's hips whilst her feet dangled higher up.

"Pervert," he accused lightly.

"Says the person whose face is the colour of a cherry."

_As the group of travellers rose in to the air, everything beneath them began to dissipate in to silver flecks of nothingness._

"Weeee~" Honey sat on an expensive chaise as he ascended. Usa-chan was tightly wrapped around his neck.

Mori sat on the opposing chair, soaring at the same speed.

"Does this mean we found the true meaning of friendship?" Haruhi questioned.

Tamaki looked over at the floating Kyoya, whose dress had disappeared in a load of sparkles. "Kyoya…good to have you back."

Kyoya raised his eyes towards them. He smiled. "Likewise."

His eyebrow twitched, unnoticed.

The final sign read: _Planning on blackmailing them all in to silence later on._

_In actual fact, they hadn't found the true meaning of friendship._

_It was just that Kyoya's spirit was too difficult to supress. _

_Evidently the witch herself ended up being possessed by the Shadow King's malevolence._

_But, they don't really need to know that._

The background surrounding them turned a bright white.

_And so, ends our story—_

_"_WAIT! What about my grandma?"

_Oh._

_That._

_Well, it turns out she'd just gone for a walk in the forest for some fresh air._

"Hello," an unknown old woman waved an arthritis-ridden hand.

"HEY, WAIT—!"

_The End._

**APRIL FOOLS SUCKER! :3**


	27. I Give The Worst Advice Ever

Chapter 25:

To this day, I still have no idea how I remained calm in such a situation.

If it were the usual me, I would have freaked out in a second. However, chances are I was still in shock—deep, serious, deliriously mind-numbing shock—at the fact that someone just attacked a Host Club member.

I mean, I felt the air around me shift when it happened, that's how _close_ I was.

Now whilst I was busy watching sandy-haired girl book down the hallway, idly noting I'd never be able to catch up to someone as athletic as her, it occurred to me that Mori-sempai had just been flipped.

And getting flipped probably _hurts_.

"Um, Mori—" I finally freaked out when I realized he was already sitting upright. That was so friggin' fast.

"Takashi, a-are you okay?" Honey wept on Mori's curled leg.

Mori placed a hand on Honey's head.

Honey sniffed, looking up.

Mori nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Mitsukuni," Mori droned inaudibly, also lifting his head heroically. "I'll be fine."

A miniscule scratch was visible on his cheek.

Honey went into hysterics.

"Takashi you big liar!" he yelled.

Dropping to my knees, I fished around in my pocket for a band aid case.

It was merely a reflexive gesture, but it seemed to wake up the audience that watched from behind my back. I could hear their hushed whispers as Honey sniffled loudly.

"Wah, do you think he's okay?"

"That was so scary, wasn't it?"

"Mori, are you okay?" one girl at least had the courage to make this question distinct.

I scratched the tape off the lid. "Are you cut anywhere else?" I queried, sticking one band across his cheek. He shook his head no and I got up, but not before giving him my entire box of band aids just in case he found any other injuries.

Everyone is shell shocked.

How am I supposed to explain this to the newcomers? I placed my hands on my hips reflectively. Behind me, I felt Mori shift upright and stumble out of the room using the door his attacker had just run out through.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki commanded.

"Right," they straightened, marching after Mori-sempai.

I gazed all around me.

The girls stared at me expectantly, wanting an excuse that would ease the abruptness of the change in environment. Hell, my heart was beating a little unevenly at the delayed adrenaline flowing through me.

Yup.

I'm at a loss though.

I cocked my head to the side, closed my eyes and grunted whilst beaming nervously. "Hnn."

…

Library periods are pointless.

All these rich types just sit there—e_ating_—and talking at the tops of their voices whilst they go halfsies on their stuffed lobsters. The only thing I want here is a book for Politics of Music, that's all—I can't take Conversational French. I don't think I can handle Kaoru speaking the Language of Love to me, really—yet everywhere I turn, a butler asks me if I'd like a beverage and that a seat has already been set aside for me.

And me being promoted to Class 1-A?

Probably has something to do with the fact that my hotel finally scored five stars.

But I'd like to attribute my promotion to pure hard work, is all.

As I'm debating taking _Music and the World _or _The Principle of Sound, _I don't notice that someone sidles up next to me.

They clear their throat. I notice the white out of the corner of my eye.

Gosh, it's another butler.

"I don't want a seat, okay?" I close _Music and the World _patiently. "I was just leaving—" placing the book under my arm and rotating to pass the person.

A hand slams against the wooden part of the bookshelf, inches from my nose.

The slim girl angles her head to the side.

Suddenly I recognize the oversized bangs—now tied back in a rather samurai-esque ponytail.

"You're that Ayana girl from the Host Club, right?" sandy-haired girl asks me in a dead serious voice.

"Yes," I squeaked, lifting my book under my nose.

She glared.

I faltered.

She bowed her head, taking her arm away from the bookshelf with a soft breath.

"Can…I, um," she scratched her arm, avoiding my eye. "Can we talk for a bit?"

…

"My name's Tatsumi Fukichi," she stooped over in her chair. "It's a pleasure…to, um, finally meet you. I mean, formally."

"Likewise," I quivered, as a butler slid a piping hot serving of baked lobster topped with butter in front of me.

"I'm a third year student and captain of the Judo club," Tatsumi placed her hands on the table. I noticed, as a bad habit of Tamaki telling me it's unladylike, that she doesn't put her elbows on the table like I do.

"I see," I glided my elbows back to my sides.

"I'd just like…to apologize for my behavior from yesterday," Tatsumi finished.

"Um…I think you should be saying sorry to the person who was directly affected though." You know? The one who did a 360 flip mid-air?

"Morinozuka, yes," she seemed unwilling to make eye contact at the mention of his name. "I know. But…could you tell him…? Tell him that I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, so you _do_ know Mori-sempai—"

Tatsumi rocked forwards on to her feet and punched the table. "I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT MAN!" she declared loudly.

I jumped. "Okay! Okay you don't!"

Her fist shook.

"Ssssh!" the librarian hissed.

Oh, so you serve us _lobsters in a library _but noise is where we cross the line?

"I apologize!" she yelled at the librarian, who backed off immediately.

Tatsumi turned to me.

"You see, ever since we started high school, I haven't been able to talk to Mori effectively. Every time we meet, be at the martial arts championships or in the hallway, I always end up hurting him," Tatsumi said calmly. "I'm not usually this violent,"—you liar, I see a crack in the table. Tatsumi _I see a crack in the table_. THAT WAS WHERE MY ARM WAS TATSUMI—"but for the past few years, my aggression seems to have hiked a bit,"—she raised her clenched fist, flexed it pensively before lowering it into her lap—"I'm the captain of the Judo Club, but because Morinozuka is part of the Kendo Club…my body subconsciously registers him as an enemy. At first it was only at championships, but for the past few years, the Fukichi Clan has been facing off against the Morinozuka Clan at the championships. And we always seem to get defeated in the semi-finals."

I'm unsure of the details, but Tatsumi got an extremely bitter expression on her face.

"He wins every year though," she pouted irately, turning her head to the side. "That really pisses me _off," _she narrowed her black eyes. "And the Kendo Club _always_ gets the liner. We were supposed to get it this year but _no,_" she grumbled something else incoherent but seemingly of the same tone of darkness.

I tilted my head to the side.

"So…I wanted to ask you, Ayana-san, as the only female in the Host Club," I blinked in surprise as she finally stood up, placed her clenched fists behind her back and bowed courteously. Her sandy hair flowed a little in front of her conflicted eyes—she must have some serious pride issues from the forced submission in her eyes. "I'd like you to help me become more friendly with Mori-sempai."

"Hm?" I pondered lightly. My head remained cocked questioningly.

"I'm not very good with males outside of my Judo Club…and they all say I lack a certain amount of femininity,"—I don't doubt that, samurai ponytail—"as well as the fact that they misinterpret my actions towards Morinozuka as…_affection_," she reviled the word as it slithered off her tongue with moderate distaste evident on her face. Also, this would explain the different handwritings on the—apparently false!—love letter. "Also, most people are very familiar with you being the only girl who frequents the Host Club besides Renge-san. And, apparently, you are very popular with boys—" I colored, a little flustered by the statement. "—to the extent that people assume you're dating one of the Host Club members to maintain such a close relationship with them—" she continued.

This is when I finally fumbled with the fork in my hands. "Uh…b-but…that makes no sense! I'm still called the 'Yaoi Maker'." Ah, the shame that I must live with after turning an innocent boy towards the arms of his fellow sex.

"Oh," Tatsumi blinked. "That's right. But because of that…she's really popular with the girls. They try…" she fumbled for the word, "I'm not sure if I'm saying it right, but they try 'ship' Aya-san with the other members."

To turn them outrageously gay? Why?

They're as outrageous as the PG-Rating will allow anyway.

"With who, mainly?" I lean back in my chair.

"Um…" Tatsumi furrowed her eyebrows. "I think…the twin. The younger one?"

"Kaoru?"

"Yes…I think that's his name."

Well, that was expected. Even in class now we hang out together a noticeably longer time than with others. I stopped contemplating the dish in front of me to stare at the idle fan above my head.

"Huh."

"Aya-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to learn how to get along with people like you do, Aya-san," she bowed. "Please."

I folded my arms, moving my head quizzically.

"Teach me," she begged. "How to be friendly and social like you."

…

It's really getting cold out.

Not that I'm upset about that. In fact, I love winter. Well, more than summer anyway. But there's something you end up missing when the summer rains stop and the humidity turns into air more bitter than your refrigerator breeze on an already freezing morning.

"Soon it's gonna snow," Kaoru observed, staring up at the sky. "Tamaki's going to make us do that Snow Watch thing again, I bet."

I hummed demurely.

We kept the same pace next to each other, walking down the path towards the school buildings—Kaoru was walking me back to the school buildings from the dormitories because he insists he never gets to use this pathway unless it's with me.

It's actually a very pleasant walk. The stoned path is flanked by high hedges—it's near the maze, to be more specific—with the odd fountain but with the water being turned off because of the changing weather, cute little birds often land on the fountainhead and chirp merrily—in spite of the gloomy atmosphere of an approaching winter.

"Huh," Kaoru murmured, bumping me with his shoulders lightly. I looked up at him silently. "Are you still thinking about Tatsumi-sempai?"

My fingers that were already intertwined in front of me unlocked to rub my shoulders. Kaoru responded to my body language by pressing his arm against mine for warmth. I blushed. "D-don't do that," I blurted, trying not to mind the fact that all barriers of personal space had been invaded.

"Hmm? It's just that you looked so upset I thought you were cold," Kaoru did not move a single inch. "You never bring a scarf…is it because you don't have one? If not we could just share one—" with his head inclined towards me, I can feel the heat of his breath against my cheek and swirling in to my ear.

"—I'll bring mine," I ended quickly. "You don't have to. It's just," I averted my eyes. "I can kind of sympathize with Tatsumi-sempai is all."

"So, are you feeling bad about turning her down?"

"I didn't…at least, I don't think I did. I gave her the best advice I could. To get over her inferiority complex she'll have to face it head on," I closed my eyes, "but, she did seem kind of dissatisfied by that."

"That's the best advice you could give someone like that," Kaoru finished calmly.

My gaze drifted down to my travelling feet.

"Kaoru," I wondered aloud.

"What is it Aya?"

It came as a passing fancy, but somehow the thought ended up escaping from my lips.

"Do…you," I inhaled deeply. "Do you mind if…from now on, you call me Aya-chan?"

The shocked expression on his face said it all.

He fell out of step with me.

I turned around quickly. I'm glad I'm one of the only dorm dwellers who dares defy the rules and come back to the dorm in the afternoon on this empty path when it's not allowed.

"Y-you don't have to call me that from now on or whatever!" I waved my hands around. "I was just wondering whether you should or not because I think we're dating but maybe we aren't. I j-just wanted to make it seem more real! I-I mean if we are dating because—" Why am I still talking?

"—I-I get it!" Kaoru spoke over me loudly. "It's cool! W-we can…I can…I-I can call you Aya-ch-cha—that name—if you want! Because I was thinking we weren't dating because you said that stuff about Mori-sempai so—"

"—of course I was lying!" I divulged quickly. "You're way more my type!"

"Well…y-you're my type too!" he took a step towards me.

"That's great!" I mirrored his movement.

"It is!" he finished triumphantly. I agreed, nodding forcefully.

Both of us stared at each other, hyperventilating slightly, so much so that puffs of air could be seen exploding out of our mouths.

Then it sunk in exactly how much word-barf had been spilled between the two of us.

I also became vaguely aware of his proximity—mainly the fact that I can smell the scent of roses coming off of him—all of them smell like this, but on Kaoru, my heart can't seem to tolerate its intensity when he came closer to me until…

My eyes rested contemplatively on his lips that seemed exceedingly soft all of a sudden.

Is he…?

Imperceptibly, his arms wrapped around me until his fingers rested on the small of my back.

Surrounded by his embrace, I shifted towards him until there was barely any space between us.

I tilted my head up eagerly, just as his dipped down.

Nearly brushing against my own lips, his lips opened and let an untimely breath out in nervousness.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

It wasn't every day Kaoru had trouble controlling his _breathing_.

He blushed. "That's not funny!" he rested his forehead against mine. "I'm really nervous here."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just…you always seem to act like you know everything about girls yet you get breathless trying to kiss one."

Kaoru opened his mouth. "I-I—it's not that. It's just—" he bowed his head. "You're my first," he mumbled so lowly I'm actually doubting that's what he said in the first place.

"What?" I asked. Not in a rude way. But in an I-genuinely-didn't-hear-that-last-part way.

Before he could respond with a predictable laugh and typical, "Don't worry! It's something you don't need to worry about!"—

Hastened footsteps hammered the stone path.

I was pulled towards a side-entrance of the hedge maze out of sight just as two girls flew past us, carrying cameras in the same direction we were going.

"Did you bring the memory card?"

"Yeah! No way I'm missing Mori-sempai beating down the Judo chick."

"…"

I bristled, "Mori-sempai?" peeking beside the roses to see them turning out of sight.

"Judo…?" Kaoru frowned.

…

"Tatsumi-sempai!" I can't be heard over the buzzing of the people crowding around the entrance of the dojo. It's pretty difficult for me to move either. The students jostled and moved me around. I found myself caught up in a human wave, unable to be heard over the chatter and excitement of the people surrounding me.

The Kendo Club formed a line starting from the frame of the sliding door of the training room.

On the opposite end of the room were the Judo Club members, also creating a flawlessly straight line by the other side of the door.

A deadly silence was between them, as if both sides were about to embark on one of the harshest of wars.

Each side stared each other down.

"This…I didn't mean it literally…!" I despaired. I finally caught sight of Haruhi, who was frowning deeply. "Ha-Haru-chan, what happened?"

Haruhi paused, unsure of how to detail the events. "I'm not really sure," she shook her head finally. "I just heard from a bunch of classmates that the Kendo Club and Judo Club were fighting."

"That girl who attacked Mori-sempai was the one who apparently insisted on it," Tamaki furrowed his brows, crinkling his pretty face.

Kaoru stood beside me, joining the line of the rest of the Host Club members and general students.

Mori and Tatsumi broke the ranks of their respective club members.

I noted how Tatsumi had her hair up like before—the samurai style, I mean—whilst wearing a simple white dougi with a black belt around her hips. She met Mori-sempai halfway, in the middle of the room.

They bowed towards each other.

"So it's come to this, Morinozuka…hmm," she laughed quietly. "I expected as much from someone as talented as you are. This shall be our final battle. Mark this day well, gentlemen!" Tatsumi barked. Her members straightened. She narrowed her black eyes. "This shall be the day henceforth known as the day the Judo Club showed their superiority! We _will _get that LUXURY LINER!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"T-Takashi," Honey-sempai sat by the sliding door beside me.

Mori gazed, as indifferent as ever. With his unreadable expression, he returned to his members.

Tatsumi watched him return, raised her chin proudly and turned her back on him.

"Morinozuka!" she snapped.

He paused.

"Don't go easy on me like you did last year!" Tatsumi closed her eyes, her fists quaking almost as much as her voice. "As the Captain of the Judo Club, I absolutely will not allow hesitation in this match! The pride of the Judo Club…_my_ pride, is on the line here."

Mori glanced over his shoulder. "Understood."

"…"

"W-wait he's not serious about this, is he?" Tamaki faltered.

"Is Mori-sempai seriously going to fight that girl?" Kaoru widened his eyes.

"Takashi's serious," Honey confirmed, sitting cross-legged next to us, his eyes focused on Tatsumi and Takashi, who were both adjusting the bandages around their fists. "He will always take an opponent seriously, no matter who they are. And it's also because Mi-chan is very serious about the Judo Club.

"Mi-chan is a very hard worker, and ever since she was young, Judo was all she knew. We'd always see her at the mixed arts semi-finals with the Fukichi clan. But, she could never qualify no matter how hard she tried. She's always been beaten by the Morinozuka clan."

"It's only natural to feel that kind of frustration towards someone who is better than you at something," I agreed somewhat.

But this is still not what I meant when I said face your problems head-on.

Honey tightened his grip on Usa-chan.

"But…that's not to say that Mi-chan isn't a strong opponent."

Tatsumi rotated her shoulder with one guiding hand.

Mori-sempai stood in the center of the circular ring with her.

"Um," I raised a hand. "Shouldn't someone stop them before they injure themselves?"

Honey shook his head, a dull shine reflected on his eyes—oh my…this is serious isn't this? "We can't interfere anymore. This is a battle for them to fight."

The referee blew his whistle.

Mori-sempai surged forward and Tatsumi slid in to a stance.

The room was tense as the Judo Club closed their eyes hopefully and the Kendo Club cheered loudly for Mori-sempai.

Tatsumi had her onyx eyes focused on her opponent and her breathing seemed unruffled.

Even Haruhi looked a little perturbed as we witnessed the seriousness in both their eyes and the intensity of the supporting crowd, each cheering on their candidates. I didn't think I'd ever witness anything so brutal in my life.

I mean, the most violence I'd seen at that point in my life was the one time my mom flipped a table at our annual Christmas dinner—yes. She actually did that. No exaggeration. We got a life-time ban from their chain of restaurants which is why I'm a bit iffy about Kaoru's invitation to lunch because if I'm not mistaken he'll try take me there.

And that really wasn't hand-to-hand black belted combat anyway. It was more my mom breathing erratically and screaming like a banshee, waving the dessert spoon like a weapon of mass destruction all the while accusing my dad of cheating on her whilst that poor maitre d' attempted to hold her back as my dad yelled back something so obscene even I started gaping.

Wow.

Looking back, my family is _messed up._

But anyway, I digress.

Let's get back to the action, shall we?

Quickly, he pumped his legs towards her.

Mori slipped on a banana peel and fell.

"…"

"…"

What the hell?

Tatsumi blinked twice. "Eh?"

No wait.

What?

The referee blew his whistle. He used his entire hand to point at Mori's outstretched arm. "Body outside the ring. Immediate disqualification!"

All of us watched. Even Honey was traumatized for a second.

I _looked away_ for one second.

I _wangsted_ for one _second_.

I averted my gaze from their match to think about flipping tables and THIS HAPPENS WHILST MY EYES ARE AWAY?

Finally, Honey said, "Takashi, you stepped outside the line! I thought you were taking this seriously!" he scolded, with tears in his eyes.

"Wa-wait…did that seriously just happen?" Haruhi shifted her head from left to right.

"Winner by disqualification, Tatsumi Fukichi, Judo Club!" the ref grabbed her hand and lifted it sky-high. Tatsumi was just as confused as anyone else.

"W-wait…" she twisted her torso around to observe Mori's incapacitated body behind her. She searched to and fro. "Wh-what?"

Mori raised himself on to his rear and just sat on the outskirts of the ring.

I'm just as traumatized buddy.

"Not sure whether to call this a match or not," the twins folded their arms in unison.

"That was certainly eventful," Kyoya tried.

Tamaki and I are the only ones gawking and not in color.

Tatsumi hesitated when the entire Judo Club flocked around her, embracing her and patting her back.

When did Tatsumi's hair fall over her face? When did her bandages on her fists come undone?

I looked away for a second.

I-I did right?

She flushed, not knowing where to turn.

"You won, Captain!"

"The Judo Club finally did it!"

"We're proud of you, Captain!"

"We knew you could do it!"

Tatsumi smiled a little. "R-really, I—"

"We really are the strongest club!"

She faltered, clearly not knowing what to do or how to respond.

In the end, she merely smiled, closing her eyes and laughing.

I don't know, but to me, she looked a little relieved.

"Even if you didn't mean it literally, it seems to have worked," Kaoru informed me.

I paused.

After a little while, I found myself smiling in relief. "Yeah."

Yeah. I guess so.

…

"Is he mad that he lost?"

"He's been staring out of that window for a long time now."

The twins whispered this as I passed by their booth. Knowing exactly who they were talking about, I shifted and found Mori-sempai sitting by the window pane, his head completely turned away from us, contemplating the overcast sky outside.

"Boss, you go talk to him," the twins encouraged.

"Huh? Why me?" Tamaki panicked.

"You're the all-powerful leader, right? Take responsibility for your position!"

I hugged my tray to my chest. I inhaled bravely.

I walked towards the window.

"Aya! _Ayaaa_!" the trio hissed. "Be careful! He might be angry!"

Mori didn't move an inch when I reached him.

I bent my head down to his height. "Mori-sempai?" I smiled. "You have a guest."

I straightened and looked over at the slightly agape door.

A sandy haired girl peered in. When she realized she'd been caught, she exhaled and walked in.

"I'd like to see Mori," Tatsumi announced.

Mori-sempai arose. I stepped aside for him to pass.

"Morinozuka, I'm not really sure what happened in that match," Tatsumi placed her hands on her hips. "But, somehow I managed to win against you for the first time ever in seventeen years. And now, I feel no hostility towards you, Morinozuka. So, I'd just like to say…" she paused, before breaking in to a friendly smirk. "No hard feelings, okay?"

Mori, in all his handsome, bishounen glory, lifted the corners of his lips upwards.

"None at all," he stated calmly in his usual deep-tone.

Tatsumi visibly colored a concentrated pink.

"Waaah…how manly of Mori!" the girls whispered loudly.

Tatsumi lowered her head.

She grabbed Mori-sempai by the collar.

"D-don't—"

Tatsumi twisted her entire weight sideways and caused Mori to spiral mid-air. "DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY!" she thundered.

She rose, fists at her sides, her face a bright pink.

Tatsumi turned on her heel and ran in a flurry.

"Wh-what happened to NO HARD FEELINGS?" Tamaki yelled after her.

"What was the point of this, then?" Haruhi doubted.

I stood there. "You don't think…?" I trailed off.

"She might have developed positive feelings towards Mori-sempai just then?" Kyoya finished. "It's possible."

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. "I don't get the moral of this story," I confessed.

**100+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! Gosh, I'm so glad my first fanfic was so well-received. Just a second to thank the constant reviewers out there and those that came from time to time to respond positively…I appreciate all of them! :D**

******Next up…we'll finally get that kiss in the next two chapters!**


End file.
